May Contain Side Effects
by InfinityDragonSlayer
Summary: The bond between all four members of team RWBY is growing stronger, especially between Weiss and Blake. But when Blake uses a new kind of Dust to save herself, she finds that the Dust had some effects that nobody could have expected. She finds herself at the mercy of a colossal blonde. Will she survive what may be team RWBY's most difficult challenge yet? (Bumblebee)
1. RIP Monty Oum

Before you start reading the story, please read this first, it has nothing to do with the story but is important none the less.

I'm sure you have heard the news already. If not, then I regret to inform you that Monty Oum has passed away.

Monty was a man with an unbelievable amount of great talents and a phenomenal eye for visual design. His works as an animator are some of the best out there, RWBY included.

But he was not only an animator or designer, he was the father of one of the best series I have ever seen. RWBY is and probably will be my favorite show of all time and is an example of the ideas of a passionate and hardworking man brought to life.

It's in these dark times that the Rooster Teeth Community must stand its strongest, Monty's passing hit us all very deeply.

That's why I ask you all to go to TheBrokenBottle's post here on FanFiction about the matter, they propose a communal masterwork for RWBY. If you are at all interested, I suggest you go check it out. I don't you urge to do so, but if you want to volunteer, reply to TheBrokenBottle's or PM them.

RIP Monty, we will never forget you.


	2. Chapter 1: Illegal Dust

**A/N:**

**Hello everybody!**

**First of all, sorry for not updating the Beast, I just had this idea for this story and I felt like I had to write it down.**

**It's a strange idea, I know, but please tell me what you think of it and if I should continue it.**

**Before you ask, yes, this is a Bumblebee story containing lots of fluff (at least that is the plan).**

**I won't bore you any longer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Edited version: 07/13/2016**

**May contain side effects**

**Chapter 1:**

**Illegal Dust**

"Get her!"

"She's getting away! Quick!"

Blake Belladonna sprinted down a small opening between the shipping containers scattered all over the docks.

Bullets flew through the air as the gap between her and the soldiers dressed in white diminished. She rolled into cover behind one of the smaller crates, as the bullets started tearing the front of it apart.

She was breathing huge lungfuls of air, while her heart was pounding. She had been running for quite a while now. Her training helped her brain stay clear though as she mentally browsed through her options.

The raven-haired girl was running low on ammunition and her team members were too far away. It would even take too long for her fearless leader to arrive as the White Fang were getting closer by the second. Blake suffered from numerous bruises and cuts, hampering her movement. A large bullet wound was blocking any motion at all with her left arm, staining her black vest in a dark red color.

Even her aura was at a bare minimum, the battle had been waging for quite a while. It was so low she didn't even have enough to use her semblance nor did it deflect the bullets anymore. The wound on her shoulder made that clear.

'Well this is just fan-fucking-tastic, isn't it?'

She had somehow managed to get separated from the rest of her team during the fight. A massive explosion had caused a container to fall down and block her path. The White Fang had forced her to flee as they fired their hail of bullets.

As the sound of footsteps grew closer she realized something. She may be outgunned and outnumbered, but she wasn't outmatched. Blake was still a Huntress dammit! One of Remnant's finest warriors!

If she was going to have to fight till the end, then so be it. But not without taking as many White Fang soldiers as she could with her.

She was shaken out of her thoughts as she felt, to her surprise, one more clip of ammo in her pocket. It had been stowed deep, so she must have missed it. Taking it out she noticed something wasn't quite right with the bullets.

They looked like Dust crystals, but in a color she had never seen them in before. It was a mixture between black and white stripes, glowing faintly in the dark night.

She remembered what they were.

* * *

_Team RWBY was overlooking the docks from their vantage point on top of a roof. It didn't take long till they saw the familiar bullheads appearing. They landed next to the stacks of containers filled with the finest Schnee Dust. The doors opened and a bunch of white clad soldiers ran out of the aircrafts._

_The team's intel seemed to be correct. The White Fang had indeed planned another Dust theft at the docks that night._

_Ruby unfolded her scythe before whispering to the rest of her team: "All right, this is it. Let's go before they can get away!"_

_She leaped off the roof, landing silently with a roll. The scythe wielder used her semblance to charge at the oblivious soldiers, leaving behind her trademark rose petals. Her sister, Yang, was quick to follow while Blake drew Gambol Shroud, her sword._

_All of a sudden Weiss stopped her by putting her hand in front of the Faunus girl._

_She gave Weiss a curious look and the heiress quickly said: "Hold on a minute, Blake, I've got something for you."_

_Weiss opened one of her pockets and took out a magazine filled with Dust._

"_What is it?" Blake asked, her eyebrows raising._

"_It's a new form of Dust, recently found in one of our mines. My father send some to me to try out, but we don't know the elements or abilities yet. I want to give you some because your semblance is compatible with Dust in a special way. It would help the research if you were to try it._

_But like I said, we don't know the effect or possible side effects yet, so I wouldn't particularly recommend using it." Weiss explained before handing over the cartridge._

"_Then why are you giving it to me now?" Blake asked._

"_I'm not quite sure myself. But it could potentially save your life." Weiss answered._

_Blake accepted the cartridge with a rare smile. "Thanks, Weiss, I'll be sure to remember that."_

_The comfortable silence was interrupted by the sounds of Crescent Rose and Ember Celica. Shouting and heavy machine gunfire soon followed._

"_It seems our fearless leader and her brute of a sister have already engaged the enemy."_

"_Well then, let's not keep them waiting. Shall we?"_

"_Please, after you."_

_The black and white duo jumped off the roof to aid their teammates._

* * *

Blake and Weiss had been growing closer to each other since the night of the raid at the docks. That same night Blake's heritage was revealed to her teammates.

The heiress was acting less cold than usual, something Blake was very grateful for. She herself was beginning to open up and become more social. She was beginning to see why her teammates enjoyed being with friend. There were nights where she actually hung out with Ruby and Yang. A few times she even decided to have a nice chat with Weiss instead of reading one of her many novels. She only read good novels of course, those who said they were smut had absolutely no taste in the fine art of literature.

She was glad she could call the white-haired girl her teammate and, most importantly, her friend.

Now the heiress could even save her life, or destroy it. She hesitated a moment while she stared at the weird Dust. But honestly, what had she to lose?

Her options were firing this Dust or charging towards the enemy and getting killed in the process. To be honest, the former looked a lot more attractive than the latter.

Knowing what she had to do, she skillfully loaded the cartridge into Gambol Shroud with one hand. She reloaded and flipped the blade down to increase her aim. There weren't a lot of Dust crystals in the clip, so she couldn't afford to miss a single one.

The sound of footsteps was now hearable as the soldiers were about twenty feet away from the crate she was hiding behind.

This was it, she knew it.

Her heart rate was increasing by the seconds. Unlike her straining muscles, her mind was strangely calm and focused. It felt like it knew that being nervous would lead her to her demise. Adrenaline was now flowing freely through her body, making it far more energetic than it was a few moments ago.

The hail of death stopped for a few seconds, she guessed the soldiers had to reload their assault rifles and pistols.

Taking her chance, she got out of the safety of her cover. Realizing that leaping over the crate was near impossible with her damaged arm, she decided to do a full-on dolphin dive. She took a deep breath and leaped.

While her body was sailing sideways through the air, time seemed to slow down.

She could see the surprised eyes of the soldiers, about five of them, even underneath their white masks. They were trying to reload faster as they noticed Gambol Shroud aimed at them. A few of them had already managed to put in their new clips, but it was too late none the less.

The raven-haired Faunus raised her pistol in front of her, aiming at the soldier closest to her.

She pulled the trigger.

A huge energy shockwave blasted out of the barrel. When it reached it's target, it created a giant explosion, taking down everything in a radius of fifty feet. The soldiers were knocked off their feet as the powerful blast hit them full in the front.

She didn't even have time to wonder if they were dead or alive. The huge recoil of the shot made her sail through the air. Her head collided hard with a big metal container.

Her vision faded, as she slid towards the ground. Not only did she feel excruciating pain, an unknown energy began spreading through her entire body from her arm.

Just before the darkness took her, she saw Gambol Shroud lying next to her head, seemingly untouched. She felt strangely relieved before she finally fell unconscious. She seemed to be caring more about her sword than her own well being. Strange, isn't it?

* * *

Darkness, that's all she had been able to see for what seemed to be forever now. She had lost any sense of time.

Blake was completely disoriented as she was sitting in a completely black room. She had never seen the chamber before. Not that the darkness helped her observing it, even with her enhanced eyesight.

She had the feeling she was going insane, it was just so fucking boring in the chamber. As far as she could tell, there was no furniture at all. She didn't even have a book with her, not that she would have been able to read it. To top it all off she was suffering from headaches that only seemed to grow worse.

Blake knew she was a bit of antisocial person with a preference of the night, but this was taking it a little too far, even for her.

'_Out of the frying pan and into the fire.' _She chuckled darkly. _'Speaking of, I could really use a fire.'_

All she could do was move, sit and feel around the nothingness. That was it. She could even go to sleep for Dust's sake!

The room was eerie quiet, making her mind balance even more on the edge of sanity. The silence somehow managed to hurt her ears, as it created an unfamiliar pressure. She shivered a bit as the temperature of the room was ice cold.

It hadn't taken long for her to figure out that the room, wherever it was, wasn't real. It made her wonder though, was she in her own head? Was her body still unconscious? Or worse, was she in a coma? Was she even inside her own body? Was this Yang's brain? The emptiness certainly seemed to point in that direction.

When somebody has a lot of time to spend they begin to ask themselves weird questions. Blake Belladonna was no exception.

Not that she thought her partner was stupid or something, her mind just seemed to be living on its own right now. Blake was just there to go along for the ride.

She was getting bored and began fumbling with her pockets. All of a sudden she felt an object inside one of them. Taking it out, she noticed it was a lighter. _'Strange I can't remember putting that there. My mind must be playing tricks on me.'_

When she glided her finger along the cold surface, she felt a weird engraving on the side. It felt like some sort of emblem. Of course she couldn't see it because was too damn dark!

She decided to flick it on. A glimmer of hope rose inside of her as a flame appeared. The tiny flame flickered and died not even a second after it appeared however. The short duration wasn't nearly long enough to illuminate the room.

Surrendering to the sadistic force of the room, she sat down and began flicking the lighter continuously. None of the fire it created stayed to make her see anything besides her own legs.

What it did though, was creating warmth in the ice cold room. It kept her mind from not going completely mental and the headaches seemed to hurt much less. All due to the faint but distinctive glow coming from the little piece of machinery in her hand.

Klik

Klik

Klik

After flicking it on for what seemed to be the millionth time, Blake heard something else.

It sounded like a faint voice that seemed to be coming from outside of the room. At the same time she somehow heard in her head. The voice sounded fogged, so she had a hard time understanding everything it said.

"…Blake…please…wake…Weiss…happened?"

As the voice stopped talking, she recognized who it was.

"Yang?" Her voice echoed through the room.

But instead of the response she was hoping to get, a small crack suddenly appeared in one of the black walls. A beam of light began shining through.

The warm ray shone upon the wall on the other side and illuminated what seemed to be a golden doorknob.

Putting the lighter away in one of her pockets, she stood up and began stalking towards the strange object. She reached towards the handle, somehow able to grab the warm metal with her hand.

She twisted the handle slowly and opened what seemed to be a door.

A beaming light, much stronger than the light coming from the window, shone out of doorway. It blinded her so much that her mind went blank for just a second.

* * *

Beep

'_What is this light?'_

Beep

'_Am I still in the room?'_

Beep

'_And what's with that weird beeping noise?'_

When light dimmed down and her eyes adapted to it, she was able to take in her surroundings.

The first thing she noticed, was that she was not in the dark room anymore, much to her relief. The second thing she noticed, was that she was lying down on a soft surface.

'_Where am I?'_ she thought as she tried to sit up. It was strangely difficult to do so as her body felt very sore, her shoulder most of all.

'_What happened?'_

She managed to get up in a position in which she could observe the room she was currently in.

It looked like a normal hospital room. The strange beeping sounds were being emitted from the heart monitor next to her.

She was resting in a standard hospital bed with white sheets. An IV was stuck in her arm and led to what looked like a bag filled with water. She could feel that her left shoulder was wrapped up tightly in a bandage, restraining her movement.

A white and a yellow figure appeared in her line of sight. She took in the petite but fine figure of the one in the white and broad and busty figure of the one in the yellow. Blake realized it were her teammates Weiss and Yang.

They seemed to be arguing over something at the foot of her bed. Neither of them had noticed yet that their friend had woken up.

Blake decided to not pay attention to the two yet as her throat felt incredibly dry. Luckily a very bright nurse had placed a glass of water on top of the nightstand next to the bed. What the nurse hadn't taken in account however was that she placed it on the left side of the bed. The same side Blake had difficulty with to move because of her wound and the bandage.

She leaned over awkwardly to grab it with her right hand instead. She came short just a few inches, so she rolled over a bit more.

When she was finally to grab the glass a sudden jolt of pain shot through her wound, making her hiss and drop the glass.

The glass crashed onto the tiled floor, shattering into a thousand pieces. The noise made Yang and Weiss jump out of surprise and look at the bed in the middle of the room.

"Blake! You're awake!" Yang exclaimed excitedly, completely forgetting her argument with the heiress. The blonde rushed over to her side and trapped her in one of her trademark bear hugs.

"Yang…can't…breath…" Blake tried to say while the blonde was crushing her.

"Yang, let her go. You're smothering her! You don't want to make her injuries worse, now do you?" Weiss scolded the girl with a frown.

Yang let her go reluctantly with a pout on her face while Blake gave the heiress a grateful look. "Thanks Weiss."

"Don't mention it. Glad to see you're okay." Weiss said with a small smile.

"Yeah, you had gotten us scared there, Blakey." Yang said while she sat down on the side of the bed. Blake could see the genuine concern flashing in those normally playful lilac eyes.

Blake shuffled around a bit to sit in a more comfortable position. "What happened exactly?" she asked.

"Well, after we got separated, we fought off the White Fang soldiers without too much trouble. That's when we noticed you and a whole bunch of soldiers were gone. We became worried and started ransacking the place. Soon we heard the gunshots.

When we arrived at the scene, we found the soldiers unconscious on the ground. The containers and the ground around had big holes and dents in them, like something really big blew up. You were lying a few feet away with your weapon next to you. You had several bullet wounds, so we immediately called a bullhead to pick us up. The moment we arrived at Beacon we send you to the infirmary, where the doctors took care of you." Yang explained. "Now it's your turn, what happened?"

"Well, a bunch of soldiers began firing at me, so I had to retreat. Firing behind me, I took down several but I ran out out of ammo. My aura took most of their bullets for a while. A lucky shot managed to break through however and hit me in my shoulder. The wound severely slowed me down, so I had to take cover behind a container. That's when I found out the only ammo I had left was the Dust you gave me, Weiss." Blake explained.

"Hold on a moment, what Dust?" Yang asked, eyebrows raising.

"Just before we got into that fight I gave Blake some Dust I got from my father. They found it not even a week ago and we don't know exactly what it does yet. So I gave Blake some of it to try out." Weiss answered.

"Isn't that illegal and extremely dangerous!?" Yang exclaimed, her voice raising a bit as she stood up.

Weiss sighed. "You have to understand that my father is a powerful man, Yang. He can do whatever he wants. I did warn Blake about the unknown effects, she knew what she was getting into."

Blake put her arm on Yang's shoulder to calm her down. "She's right, she did warn me." It seemed to work as the blonde deflated and sat back down.

Weiss faced Blake again. "So I'm guessing you fired it?" Blake nodded. "What effect did it have?"

"Well it created this massive energy blast, you saw the damage yourselves. I flew against another container because of the recoil and fell unconscious." Blake explained.

"Geez, that's some powerful Dust, how's Gambol?" Yang asked.

"My weapon didn't get damaged for some reason, I don't know why." Blake said.

"Interesting, very interesting. I'm going to write a report and send it to my father if you don't mind. You should get some rest Blake. You too, Yang, it has been a long day for all of us." With that the heiress left room, leaving the two partners alone.

An awkward silence filled the room, both partners not really sure what to say. Yang sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Blakey."

"What are you apologizing for, Yang? You had nothing to do with it." Blake said surprised.

"No, it was my fault we got separated, I made that container fall down. I'm supposed to protect you as your partner, and I failed." She looked like she was on the verge of crying. Blake panicked a little, she had never been good at comforting others.

She wrapped her good arm around the blonde and whispered softly in her ear: "I don't blame you for anything, Yang. Please don't beat yourself up because of what happened. Besides, you haven't failed, I'm still here."

"I just hate seeing you like this, you could have died back there." A few tears rolled down Yang's cheeks.

Noticing the wetness, Blake was quick to wipe them gently off her partner's face. "That's just part of the job, Yang, we knew what we signed up for. You're still the best partner I ever had. I couldn't wish for a better one, don't deny that."

The words were true. Yang had proven to be useful in a fight, much like her past White Fang partners. There was one thing they didn't have however: the power to make Blake feel comfortable or even laugh.

Yang sniffed a bit before speaking up. "Thanks Blake, you're the best friend I ever had!" Yang wrapped her arms around Blake and pulled her into another bear hug. Blake felt a little weird at the blonde's affection, but decided to ignore it.

"You're too, Yang. You're too."

* * *

Blake recovered fast from her wounds with her aura up and running. She was allowed to leave the infirmary after few days already.

Thanks to her teammates she caught up quickly with the missed lessons. Apparently Yang had been the one taking notes, something which Blake was grateful for.

There was one thing she didn't recover from however, the headaches. She still had them regularly and they were only getting worse by the day. She wondered if it was because of the Dust, before she passed out she did see its energy flowing through her body. She had gone to Weiss, but the heiress was just as clueless as she was. Weiss had said she was going to keep an eye on her teammate.

They were all sitting in History class, it was seven days after the incident. Blake sat next to her partner and was taking notes diligently.

A strong jolt of pain suddenly shot through her head. She held her temples with her hand, trying to suppress the pain. After a while she just couldn't take it anymore and busted out of the classroom. She couldn't care less that everyone was giving her weird stares as she dashed away.

She went in a mad sprint towards their dorm room. She almost kicked down the door, ripped open the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of aspirins. She took one and the pain started ebbing away.

She sighed. "Aaah, I'm glad it worked."

It didn't work, as she soon came out of the bathroom the pain came back like a truck. She fell onto her knees and clutched her head, whimpering as she felt like her head was being split open. The pain made her close her eyes.

All of a sudden a weird feeling traversed through her entire body.

A Black and White glow covered her entire body as her mind went blank once again.

Blake woke up almost immediately. Relief washed over her when she noticed that excruciating pain was gone.

As she opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was that she appeared to be on the floor. The second thing was that she had no idea where she was.

She stood up and took in her surroundings. She swore had never seen the place before, yet it seemed familiar, no, it smelled familiar. Looking up she noticed that the room was huge! The ceiling was almost two hundred feet high!

'_What the hell is going on? Where am I?'_

A loud and sudden creaking noise startled her, she jumped and unsheathed Gambol Shroud. Waiting with her weapon drawn and her beating rapidly, she listened.

A soft rumbling could be heard in the distance. It only grew louder as the seconds ticked by, making her even more on edge.

Suddenly a large shadow covered her entire body. Something was coming right towards her with terrifying speed!

Blake's eyes went wide in surprise and she felt her instinct taking over. She leaped with all her might out of black zone that most certainly meant death.

Her leap of faith paid off. As she landed a massive object crashed down on the spot she had just stood a few seconds ago. The force behind the impact however, knocked her off her feet and made her roll over the floor.

When she finally came to a stop, she stood up although still a bit shaky from the impact. Somehow she had managed to hold Gambol in her hand while she was rolling, she readied it once more.

Observing the giant object she saw it had a distinctive brown color. Upon closer look she could also see it was made out leather.

"Strange… What's this?" she thought out loud as she slid her hand over the smooth surface.

That's when realization hit her like a ton of bricks. This wasn't just some random object; this looked much like a boot, a giant one at that.

Looking up, she saw a big piece of gray cloth above her. Again, it looked familiar.

"No it can't be!" Blake screamed.

She stepped back to observe the object as a whole. Her worst fear turned out be true. Gambol Shroud slipped out her numb grasp as her body completely froze out of shock.

In front of her stood nobody less than Yang Xiao Long. Only this Yang was a titan compared to Blake, standing over a hundred feet tall.

"H-h-how?" She asked, her voice quivering out of sheer disbelief.

Blake could make out her giant face way up in the sky, lilac eyes darting around. The giantess was observing the room.

That's when she also realized why the room looked so familiar. It was their dorm room, only it was somehow twenty times bigger than she remembered it to be.

She couldn't move her body, her mind simply wasn't able to comprehend her situation.

All of a sudden a loud, booming and warm sounding voice shattered the silence in the room:

"Blake?"

* * *

**A/N:**

***sigh* I know it's a weird idea.**

**Still, once again, please let me know if I should continue this and whether or not I should change anything.**

**DragonSlayer out!**


	3. Chapter 2: A little situation

**A/N:**

**Welcome back!**

**As you may notice, I have decided to continue this story, I have quite a lot of ideas for it.**

**If you have ideas yourself, please feel free to let me know!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**May contain side effects**

**Chapter 2:**

**A little situation**

Weiss Schnee was stalking through the halls of Beacon, she had a lot on her mind so she didn't pay attention to any of the students she passed, even when they knew each other. Some of them tried saying hello, but the heiress completely ignored them.

No, there were other, more important matters right now. There was no time for friendly chats, Weiss Schnee was on a mission.

She was going to make a call to her father.

Now normally that wouldn't seem like such a big deal. But this was Mister Schnee himself we are talking about, one of the most powerful men in all of Remnant. It was the kind of man that was filthy rich and could do whatever he wanted. Like sending over untested and illegal Dust to his daughter at an academy full of other hunters-in-training for example. He didn't care it was illegal, not that the police would dare to say anything to him if they didn't want to risk losing their jobs, or worse. In his eyes he was above the law.

Mister Schnee was, as you might expect, the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, the biggest company for Dust in the world. He led the company with an iron fist and this behavior reflected on his social life, always being cold and detached. Overall with his big stature, he was a very intimidating man, he was quite tall and had broad shoulders that looked even bigger in his plain white suit. Even to his own daughters he acted cold, Weiss couldn't remember the last time he smiled or did a kind thing for someone, all that mattered to him was money and the future of the company. Weiss, being the heiress, was his most precious possession, after the company itself of course. Not that he ever showed that to her.

Weiss finally arrived at team RWBY's dorm. After stepping inside she took a quick glance around the room and was relieved to find it completely empty. Blake was probably in the library and Ruby and Yang were on a trip to Vale, something about spare parts for Crescent Rose, Ruby's scythe.

She took out her scroll and positioned it on desk, taking a seat in front of it. The friendly face of one of her father's secretary popped up.

"Hello, welcome to the Schnee Dust Company, how may I help you?" She said before noticing who she was talking to. "Oh, Miss Schnee. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going to call today."

Weiss gave her smile that didn't quite reached her eyes. "It's okay, I didn't send something beforehand. Could I speak with my father?"

"Of course." The secretary answered before she vanished and her father appeared on the screen.

His stern and cold voice sounded through the speaker. "Ah, Weiss, I was just going to call you. I received your rapport on Miss Belladonna. I do have to say I'm very pleased with the results so far, the explosion created by the Dust could be the beginning of a new line of weaponry."

Upon hearing this, the heiress gulped slightly. "About that, the Dust inside of Blake's body is having some very negative effects on her. She gets constant headaches and they get worse every time she has them, she can hardly follow classes or sleep. I suggest we get the Dust out of her before the effects get much, much worse."

A frown formed on her father's face and snarled at her: "How many times do I have to say to you?! I don't care about your teammate! The only thing that matters is that she's alive so we can research her. Do you even have any idea how important this is?!"

"But-"

"No Weiss, you will do what I say. I forbid you to extract the Dust. Don't forget I know about Miss Belladonna's heritage, I'm already allowing her to be your teammate so don't push me Weiss. I won't let that Faunus' health be an obstacle for the research, you hear me?! I'm very busy right now, so I will end this call. I'll be expecting another rapport before the end of the week." With that the screen went black and the call ended.

"Of course… father." Weiss sighed with a sad face. _'I'm sorry Blake, I have a feeling this is going to be a long week.'_

* * *

Yang Xiao Long was sitting in History class, taking notes while yawning with her mouth wide open, too tired to put her hand in front of it, courtesy be damned. The lesson had been going on for quite a while now, almost at its end. Energy had been slowly drained with a steady flow out of everybody since the class started. Some heads already hit the table and almost everyone was leaning on their hand.

Of course Professor, no, Doctor Oobleck –he didn't get his PHD for nothing- wasn't showing any form of tiredness. Making Yang wonder what the hell was in that coffee and why she wasn't having one right now instead of listening to his ramble about the conflicts between Faunus and humans. The lecture was probably very interesting, but the blonde couldn't care less at the moment.

Her eyelids were slowly crashing down, her mind going in and out of sleep mode constantly. They fully closed and Yang felt herself slowly falling asleep. Before she was completely in dreamland however, she suddenly heard a grunt right next to her.

Bang

The brawler jolted awake when a loud banging noise sounded through the classroom. Her eyes flicked open just in time to see Blake sprinting down the steps, before ripping open the door and leaving the whole class behind.

Everybody had followed her up with their eyes. Some of them were looking at the open door like it was the most important thing in the world. Others, mainly team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester, were snickering.

Yang lost all her sleepiness in a matter of seconds, she was too concerned for her partner's safety to even be mad at the losers. The blonde had been worried about Blake the moment she heard about the Faunus' constant headaches. They had gone to the infirmary to ask what was wrong, but they were just as clueless as Blake and Yang were. Even the heiress didn't know what was causing it and that said much.

Knowing she was needed, Yang got up as well, leaving her stuff behind and went to the front of the class. Approaching Doctor Oobleck, he turned around with incredulous speed and asked the blond before she could even open her mouth: "I take it you want to check on your partner, no?"

Yang rubbed her neck sheepishly: "Well yeah, she's been suffering from headaches-"

"Well, then what are you waiting for? One of the most important jobs of a hunter is to check if their partner is ok."

'_Oobleck wants me on to check on Blake? Can't complain about that.'_

Leaving the classroom, she made her way over to the dorm in record time as she guessed that's where she had most chance finding her partner.

She opened the door and surprised to find Blake's bed empty even though the light in the room was on. The bathroom door stood wide open. Taking a peek inside Yang could see it was completely abandoned.

But she could also see that whoever used the bathroom last, left it in a hurry. The medicine cabinet was open and all kinds of bottles of pills were knocked over. A bottle of aspirins laid in the sink, pills rolled out of the opened lid.

'_Where the hell is she?' _Yang thought confused. Blake couldn't have left the dorm through the door, she would have bumped into Yang. Then it hit her.

'_What if she left through the window, that would be so her. I really need to tell her that she should leave rooms through the door, like we're supposed to.'_

She left the bathroom and stood in the middle of the dorm before noticing that the window was in fact not opened, even the curtains were down. Blake was able to confuse her very much sometimes.

Yang suddenly had a dumb idea, but like a wise man once said, sometimes you gotta do something stupid to get results.

She called out: "Blake?", her hope growing as she listened for an answer.

Silence. Complete silence. Yang slowly deflated, She didn't know what she was expecting, for Blake to be hidden under the bed and answer her voice? This situation was getting insane really fast, she was getting insane really fast. That was it, she was out of options, there was only one more she could do.

Call her partner on her scroll.

Now that she thought about it, she probably should have done that first. But she was in the heat of the moment, could you blame her?

Taking out her scroll, Yang scrolled through her contacts, as it was standardly set on the letter 'R'. After all, the only person she really called on the device was her sister. At first she couldn't find 'Blake' in the list, making her confused. That's when it hit her, she scrolled to the letter 'K' before tapping 'Kitty-cat' with a big smile on her face. Past Yang was such a genius sometimes, even though her partner would skin her alive if she ever found out.

She held the device to hear before hearing the familiar beeping tones. _'Come on Blake, please don't have your scroll on silent.'_

Suddenly Yang became aware of a different sound. Lowering her scroll, she listened to it, it sounded like a ringtone. Wasn't that Blake's ringtone? Was she in the vicinity?

Listening better, the blonde realized the ringtone was coming from somewhere inside of the dorm room. More accurately, the sound was being emitted from somewhere underneath her. How was that possible? Did Blake drop her scroll?

Only one way to find out.

When she looked down, Yang dropped her scroll, making it fall onto the floor unharmed. Her breathing hitched and her heart seemed to skip a few beats from shock. If her eyes didn't deceive her or if she wasn't drunk of her ass, then this was messed up, really fucking messed up.

'_I'm going fucking insane. This can't be happening.'_

She shakily sat down on her knees and leant over to have a closer look, there was no mistake possible. Her jaw hit the floor completely as before her stood Blake Belladonna herself, only there was something wrong, very wrong.

As far as Yang could remember, Blake wasn't five inches big.

"B-B-Blake?" She asked incredibly shocked, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

But Blake didn't answer nor did she move. She just stood there, frozen in place. Gambol Shroud was lying next her on the floor. Yang could see only one emotion in her partner's amber eyes, fear.

Yang had never seen her this distressed before. Not even when she couldn't sleep, thinking about the White Fang and Torchwick.

Two duo just stared at each other dumbfounded, seconds seemed like minutes going by.

The blonde suddenly regained her composure, if that really was her partner, then she needed help and fast! She began to calm down, her breathing restarted, her heart was beating at a more normal pace once more. There was no time to be shocked, she needed to help Blake!

Yang pondered what the best course of action was to get Blake out of her petrified state. She stretched out her hand and gently moved her arm towards her partner.

Her arm inched closer and closer towards the Faunus, she was almost there!

Blake suddenly seemed to be shaken out of her trance, as Yang almost reached her, she slowly backed away, the fear in her eyes only shining stronger than before.

Unfortunately she tripped and fell onto her back. Yang gasped. "Blake! Are you okay?"

Instead of responding, the tiny Faunus only started to crawl backwards, away from Yang's hand while whimpering softly.

The blonde felt something inside her crack a little, Blake was scared of her. Blake was never scared of her. It made Yang's protective side kick in double time, she just wanted for Blake to feel safe and be happy.

* * *

Shivers were running through Blake's core, she was chilled to the bone out of fear. Not even feeling the pain shooting through her back as she fell, she kept crawling away, not wanting to be even close to the blond giant in front of her.

It wasn't that Yang herself was scary at this size, all right maybe a little. Blake was just scared for her own life, just the tiniest twitch of her partner, or everyone for that matter could badly injure or even kill her. The full weight of her weakness and helplessness weight down on her. Everybody could do whatever they wanted with her and she wouldn't be able to do anything against it.

The main problem was that Yang was in a place of incredible power over her.

Even the kindest person could be subconsciously corrupted by power, Yang was no exception. Blake wasn't willing to make that gamble.

Suddenly the sound of her whimpers were replaced by Yang as she pleaded: "Blake, please. I am not going to hurt you, I promise. I know you're scared right now, but you have to trust me."

Yang's soft and soothing voice filled Blake ears, all four of them. It made her feel a bit warmer inside and her heart even slowed down a little. But it was far from enough to calm her down.

Her partner's voice was enough however to make her look into those huge pleading lilac eyes, filled with concern.

Blake forgot to keep moving as she was suddenly awestruck, they were pretty, magnificent even. The most beautiful things Blake had ever seen in her entire life and that was no exaggeration. They probably had always been this beautiful, the raven-haired girl just never noticed it before.

All her doubts began slowly washing away as she couldn't stop staring at Yang's face and her heavy breathing and rapid heartbeat slowly faded away.

Another thought came up in her head, she needed help. This wasn't a situation she could fix on her own, it didn't matter how much she wanted to. If it was even fixable.

She was going to need a friend to protect her as she knew how powerless she was. What better friend to have then the overprotective and kind blonde girl in front of her? No one, that's who. It did help Yang was drop dead gorgeous, although Blake would never admit that, ever.

Slowly getting up, she began strolling towards the outstretched hand. She picked Gambol Shroud off the floor as she passed it, not that she would be able to use it very effectively, but she rather kept it on her none the less.

The hand was now lying right in front her. Gulping a bit, she looked back at Yang's shining lilac globes, gaining another boost of confidence.

She said to her partner: "I believe you Yang, I know you wouldn't never hurt me. I trust you more than anyone else."

Blake didn't even know if Yang was able to hear her, but it seemed the blonde heard her as she answered with a small and kind smile.

Placing her foot on top of one of the huge fingers, she walked onto Yang's hand. The blonde giggled a bit as Blake's tiny footsteps tickled her soft skin.

Knowing that she was going to get in a as much comfortable position as possible, Blake grabbed Yang's thumb as the other fingers closed around her form a bit to give her more protection. Blake only felt minor pressure from the smooth fingers and a comforting warmth, with courtesies of Yang's aura, began radiating around her. She was surprised at how good the normally boisterous blonde was at making her comfortable. Truth was she had never been in such a comfortable spot, in the soft palm of Yang's hand.

Yang spoke to the little girl in her hand once more: "Alright Blake, I'm going to have to lift you up a few feet, okay? Hang on tight."

As soon as the blonde said that, Blake gave her a quick nod and wrapped her arms tightly around her thumb. Yang began to rise, having some awkward issues as she had to hold her hand with Blake in it as straight as possible.

The feeling of being lifted up over a fifty feet in the air, at least in Blake's perspective, in a mere five seconds was surreal. Her stomach did a flip as the g-forces began impacting on her. It felt like she was on a rollercoaster, only being lifted up instead of down. She yelped a bit as she thought what would happen if she lost her grip or if Yang would clench her too hard for just a moment.

'_She would certainly break some of my bones, I know how hard her grip can be. Hell, she could even squish me to paste with one hand if she wanted to.'_

Blake tried to get her mind away from those horrible thoughts, but being only five inches tall and at the mercy of the blonde goddess who was currently holding her in one hand, could you really blame her?

The movement suddenly stopped and Blake noticed that she now stood, or rather lied face to face with Yang.

Blake could only stare in awe as those huge lilac eyes were now closer than ever. She observed them and could see the storms of emotions raging in them, terrifying and stunning at the same time.

Yang seemed to have noticed her staring because she began gently shaking her hand. "You okay Blake? You're zoning out a little."

"Beautiful…" was the only thing Blake could answer in her dazed state. As she realized what she just said, she shot awake and felt a blush forming on her face.

But the little pink spots on her face were nothing compared to Yang's. Her cheeks were growing redder than her sister's cloak.

The Faunus felt somehow satisfied that she could fluster the blonde beauty even at her current size. It gave her another boost of confidence, if she couldn't do things with force, than why not with words? It didn't matter how big she was, she was still a master at using the right words at the right moment, a skill that had come quite handy during her years as a White Fang operative.

The tension was broken as Yang's scroll began to vibrate. It was still lying on the floor. "Ah crap, I almost forgot I was going to report to Rubes how you were holding up." Yang said, smacking her forehead with her good hand.

Placing Blake gently down on top her own nightstand, Yang went to grab the scroll.

Blake suddenly felt waves of anguish wash over her as the distance between her partner and her grew bigger within seconds. She had felt safe while she was in Yang's hand, but now the difference in temperature and the fear of being alone and helpless again were pounding on her. She didn't know how much longer she had before she got something like an anxiety attack.

Luckily for her, Yang walked back quickly while replying to what Blake assumed was her sister. The raven-haired girl shivered a bit, something her partner immediately picked up on.

Putting the scroll back in her pocket, she placed the girl back into the palm of her hand, something Blake was very grateful for.

'_Dust, I'm glad she is so sharp when it comes to body language. I don't know how long I would be able to keep my sanity without her.' _The Faunus girl thought as Yang's waves of heat began warming her once more.

"So what did you send to Ruby?" Blake asked the blonde, fearing her answer. Yang knowing about her state was one thing, but the rest of her team? That was a bit much.

"I said her that you are very sick and that I won't be going to classes for the rest of the day to look after you. I also asked her to inform this to Doctor Oobleck and to take our stuff with them as we both forgot it in the classroom." Yang answered.

"Well it's not far from the truth." Blake giggled a bit, the first time since she transformed making Yang smile broader.

"Now that's out of the way, are you feeling a little better yet?" Yang asked, concern seeping into the words.

Blake gave her another smile, which she definitely deserved. "Thanks to you, yes. I'm not as scared as I was before."

"I can't blame you for that, I would be terrified as well if I would have been you." Yang said, slowly shaking her head. "Now for a question that has been on my mind for a while now, HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET SO SMALL?!"

* * *

**That concludes chapter 2, folks!**

**I hope you enjoyed and that I may see you for the next one!**

**As I said before, if you have your own ideas, send them and I while certainly take a look at them.**

**Feel free to review, follow or favorite!**

**DragonSlayer out!**


	4. Chapter 3: Raging Fire

**May contain side effects**

**Chapter 3:**

**Raging Fire**

"Now that's out of the way, are you feeling a little better yet?" Yang asked, concern seeping into her words.

Blake gave her another smile, which she definitely deserved. "Thanks to you, yes. I'm not as scared as I was before."

"I can't blame you for that, I would be terrified as well if I would have been you." Yang said, slowly shaking her head. "Now for a question that has been on my mind for a while now, HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET SO SMALL?!"

Yang's sudden outburst made the girl in her hand cower. Her eyes which Blake found so beautiful changed from a bright lilac to blood red for just a second, but long enough for Blake to see it.

She had seen them before, the red globes of death, but they had never been guided towards her. Well, that was not actually true, she had faced them once before.

That day certainly hadn't been her proudest, risking her friends and her very own health because she was concerned about the White Fang and Roman Torchwick, that bastard. Luckily he was spending his days in a cell now. Yang had been the one who finally snapped her out of it, although she hadn't gone easy on the raven-haired girl. Not that Blake blamed her partner, she had been acting more stubborn than a stone.

Yang's blood red eyes were an effect of her semblance and it only came out when she was very, very pissed. Her semblance held in that every punch or other form of damage she took made her stronger, her body absorbed the energy and stored it inside of her to use it to hit harder.

Oh, and did she also mention that another side effect of her semblance was that she caught on fire, literally? It started with her hair, but the more angry she became, the more it spread to the rest of her body. It also explained why her aura always warmed her body so much, not that Blake was complaining, it was very comforting actually, just the right temperature. You never needed a blanket when Yang was sleeping next to you, she created warmth enough for the both of you. Really useful, especially during the cold winters, don't need no fancy equipment like a heater when you're partnered with Yang Xiao Long.

But if her semblance was completely activated , it meant that shit was gonna go down big time, asses were gonna be kicked and the one who was gonna walk out of the burning fire of the aftermath, was the blonde brawler. Nobody had ever been able to beat her with her semblance fully raging.

The fact that her hair didn't catch on fire now and that the eye color change had been very brief, it meant she was like the last time they had an argument, during that fateful day. Angry but not angry enough to want to tear her partner apart.

Nonetheless it made Blake terrified, if Yang wasn't intimidating before then she definitely was when she was a whopping 100 feet tall. Shivers ran through her spine as she realized that Yang wasn't someone she wanted to piss of right now, if she wanted to live to tell the tale.

As soon as Yang noticed that she had gone a little too far, she took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. "Blake, I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. It's just that this whole situation is completely insane, and you know I'm bad with that type of stuff. You're the victim here, so would be stupid to blame you." Her voice sounded a lot softer than before, making Blake calm down a bit. "So, will you please tell me what happened? I need to know, otherwise I can't really help you."

Blake had to think about it, she wasn't quite sure what happened herself so she decided to simply spill everything she knew.

"Well, I ran out of the classroom as I had an incredible headache. I went to the dorm and took an aspirin like I had many times before this past week. At first it looked like it worked, but the headache came back with a vengeance and I blacked out from the pain. When I regained consciousness I was suddenly five inches tall, then you came into the room. I had to dodge out of the way of your foot as it crashed down just a hair length away from me. Then you looked around, found me and you know the rest." Blake explained.

She could see the eyes of the giantess open in shock and guilt started to wash trough the lilac. The blond hadn't known that she had almost crushed Blake under her boot. She stammered as her eyes began to water: "Oh Dust…"

"Yang, it's okay. You didn't know." Blake said quickly, but to no avail.

"How can you say that? I could have killed you, could have squished my own goddamn partner like some bug and I wouldn't even have noticed a thing." Yang choked out as her throat tightened and the first tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Please don't think like that, it didn't happen did it?" Blake pleaded. She wished she didn't tell the blonde in the first place, some things were better left untold and this was apparently one of those cases.

Yang's hold on her was growing stronger and stronger the more the blonde was getting distressed.

"That doesn't mean anything! If it wasn't for your reflexes it would have happened! You could have been killed and I would have been the one to blame!" Yang exclaimed, tears now streaming freely.

"Don't blame yourself, I already told you it wasn't your fault!" Yang's fingers had now completely imprisoned the little girl in their iron grip. Some of the tears were hitting Blake square in the face, completely drenching her in the salty water.

"Stop saying things just to please me! That won't help you or me, anybody for that matter!" Yang's voice was now completely changed into a weird mix of sobbing and shouting.

Blake was having trouble to breath, the pressure her partner's hand was exerting on her body was getting unbearable. Her arms and sides began to sting as they were being pinched against each other.

"Yang, please!" Blake choked out as her eyes began to water from the pain. This got her partner's attention.

Yang looked down and gasped as she saw her friend's dire state. Quickly releasing Blake, she stammered: "Oh no, B-Blake, I'm so sorry…" as fresh tears started to form in her eyes.

Blake's lungs began sucking in the generous oxygen gratefully and the pain in her sides ebbed away slowly, that didn't stop her from falling down onto Yang's now open palm though.

"I really can't be trusted with you, can I? The only thing I do is putting you in danger or hurting you directly." Yang said with a depressed tone, her head hanging low, her beautiful blonde manes covered her eyes although you could still see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Recomposing herself, Blake was able to stand up shakily, her legs hadn't adjusted yet to the change of pressure. Noticing that Yang's normally warm temperature was cooling off, made her very worried. She couldn't let the blonde continue her self-hate or the consequences could be very bad for the both of them.

"Shut up."

"First the docks, now this! And I am supposed to protect you? Heh, I really am the worst partner you could have chosen. I am just a hazard for your health. I better switch with Weiss or something, Ruby is somebody I can protect at least. I have done so for many years, but somehow I already failed you twice in a few months." Yang continued her rant as she didn't hear the girl in her hand.

"Shut up!" Blake exclaimed again, louder this time.

"I better hand you over to Ruby or even Weiss before I really do kill you. They would be able to do a better job of keeping you safe. I can understand if you don't even want to look me in the eyes."

This made Blake snap. "I SAID SHUT UP!"

Her outburst got the attention of the blonde this time, she promptly closed her mouth and her head lifted up, revealing her lilac eyes once more. Surprise replaced sadness and depression although there were still some clues of it lingering in her alluring globes.

The redness of her cheeks and eyes, an effect of her crying, made Blake angry, she didn't want to see her partner in this state. Of course she didn't hate Yang for what she did, she would have to be heartless to do so.

Deciding it was time to lay down the hammer, she took opportunity of the long silence: "Man, you really are thickheaded sometimes! I don't blame you for anything you have done, stop lying by saying you're a bad partner!

These past few months have been the best of my entire fucking life! Ruby and Weiss are some of the greatest teammates I could have asked for! But you was the one who was able to make me see how wonderful life could be. You learned me to have fun again, something I hadn't done in a very long time. You and the rest of the team and team JNPR singlehandedly restored my faith in humanity after it was broken all these years ago.

But you know what the best part about you is? That you're simply around, it makes me happy and break out of my shell.

If I had to the choose of you having to hurt me to keep it that way, then please go ahead, I would take that beating a million times over.

So are you the worst partner ever? No, not by a mile. You're the best partner I could have ever hoped for. You're the only one who I fully trust with my life, so please don't leave me alone." Blake finished with a pleading voice.

Her rant shook Yang to her core, the sadness instantly disappeared and her tears stopped flowing as she listened. But at the same time, Blake's speech was a revelation to herself, she had never thought that way about her partner before until she exclaimed those words aloud.

Deep in her heart she knew they were true, Yang had been her world, her hold on sanity. And now she was almost literally her world, about the right size.

A moment went by and Blake wondered if she said something wrong as Yang was looking at her with a blank stare. Yang's huge eyes suddenly stopped blinking and started observing the little girl in her hand.

Blake was feeling nervous as she cowered under the lilac gaze, her own heartbeat was the only thing she could hear in the eerie silence.

Eventually Yang was the one to break it: "Do you really mean that?" Her voice was as emotionless as her expression.

"Yes, wholeheartedly. Is that so hard to believe?" Blake asked almost challengingly.

All of a sudden a gentle smile broke the emotionless mask on Yang's face.

"Of course not! You sure know how to make a girl feel pretty." She said as tears resumed flowing. Although this time it wasn't out of sadness, it was out of happiness. She hugged the little girl by pushing her in the softness of her top, just above her remarkable cleavage, cupping her with both her hands. It was like the little girl was her most treasured jewel, which it probably was. "Oh Blake, you really are the best friend I have ever had!" She was able to choke out between her sobs.

Blake was a bit stunned by the sudden change of emotion and location. She wasn't complaining though as she melted in her partner's hug, Yang's body warmth was engulfing her completely, making her feel incredibly comfortable as she happily returned the hug. Of course that wasn't really possible so she had to be content with spreading her arms against the soft silk of the yellow top of the giantess.

A foreign feeling invaded her body. It felt like something beating in a rhythm.

She realized what it was, the beating was Yang's heartbeat. It was hard but gentle at the same time, just like Yang herself. She found herself strangely appealed to the feeling, feeling more comfortable than ever. There was just something attractive about her partner's heartbeat. Probably because it reminded that the giant, beautiful girl holding her was alive.

Blake waited patiently as her partner cried her heart out. When she finally did calm down, she released Blake from her chest.

She asked her: "You okay, Blakey? I didn't hug you to hard, did I?"

She responded with a warm smile: "No, Yang, it was perfect."

It was the moment a wet trail rolled over her face when she realized her hair was still dripping wet from Yang's tears. Yang herself seemed to have noticed too because she took Blake to the bathroom.

Turning on the faucet, she let the water flow at a gentle pace in the sink. She dropped Blake next to the streaming water and said: "I'm sorry for your hair, you can wash it while I grab some shampoo."

Blake had to be careful not to slip on the smooth surface of the sink, the fact that it was shaped like a bowl didn't really help either. Shuffling forward, she managed to reach to water. Careful not to get her clothes wet, she leaned forward and sighed happily as the warm water washed through her raven hair.

As she washed the salty liquid out of her hair, she realized something. She didn't exactly have a spare pair of clothing, everything she owned obviously wouldn't fit her at her current size. She made a mental note that she had to mention this to Yang later.

She looked up as she heard the girl in question returning. The blonde held out her finger on which a tiny droplet of Shampoo rested, it might be small, but so was Blake.

Blake gratefully scooped the jellylike shampoo off the finger and rubbed it in her hair. While she was scrubbing she noticed it didn't smell like hers, but it definitely smelled familiar nonetheless.

She stopped rubbing and noticed Yang giving her an apologetic look. "I had to give you my shampoo as I couldn't find yours, I hope you don't mind."

Blake gave her a small smile. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

As she continued rubbing it in her hair, it's scent started growing stronger. It smelled like Yang's hair and Blake actually loved its scent, not minding at all to use her partner's shampoo for once.

She finished and put her head back under the warm water, which was still streaming out of the faucet.

When her hair was completely free of any leftover foam, Yang handed her a corner of a towel to dry it while she held the rest of it.

"All done?" the blonde asked her after a while. She laid her hand next to the girl so she could carry her once again.

"Yup, thanks a lot, Yang." Blake responded gratefully, stepping in her open palm.

Yang let out a laugh at this. "It's no problem, after all, I was the one who got you dirty in the first place."

Blake hummed in agreement as she felt the familiar feeling of being lifted up again. Even though she had been before a few times now, she thought she would never get accustomed with the feeling. Her stomach still jumped a bit like she was on a rollercoaster as the g-forces impacted on her. When she looked back at Yang, she noticed the blonde's grin had never left her face.

"What's so funny?" Blake asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, it's just that- I better just show you." Yang answered before she moved Blake to one of the mirrors on the wall.

The Faunus girl looked at herself for the first time since she was shrunk. There she was, looking exactly the same like before, only she was standing on top of the hand of her partner. It looked so surreal seeing herself like that.

That's when she noticed why the blonde was grinning so much, it was her hair. The shampoo apparently had another effect on her than just smelling like Yang. Her hair was far more puffy looking than usual, a big difference with the straight hair she normally had with pride. "Oh Dust…"

"Don't worry about it, I think you look very cute." Yang cooed. Blake flushed a bit red at this, cute definitely was a word to describe her as she gazed over herself in the mirror. She was like a toy in the blonde's hand, and although she shouldn't be thinking like that, the thought still invaded her mind.

Yang sat back down on Blake's bed and just relaxed a bit. They didn't have any homework until the rest of the week, which was a rare and probably a good thing with Blake currently being a mere five inches tall. Blake laid back in the warm palm of her hand and closed her eyes a bit. She suddenly felt very tired, it had been an exhausting afternoon after all. It didn't take long until the sleep caught her.

* * *

Blake awoke about an hour later. The boisterous blonde exclaimed excitedly: "Good evening, kitty-cat, did you enjoy your catnap?"

Still to sleepy to be annoyed at the terrible puns of her partner, she simply grunted and she stretched entire body while sighing happily from the relieving feeling.

"Wow, you really are like a cat. Or would I say kitten?" Yang said amused with a slight tease.

Blake glared at her. "Already making jokes about your partner's size, Yang?" She asked with a halfhearted cold voice.

She was answered by a sheepish smile by the blonde giant. "Sowwy." she pouted.

That's when Blake noticed Yang was holding a book and decided to give her a little payback. "Am I dreaming? Is Yang Xiao Long actually reading a book?"

Yang stuck her tongue out at this. "Well, you were sleeping so peacefully, so I didn't want to wake you by moving. I decided to take a book out of your shelf to kill time as it was within reach."

'_She couldn't have!'_ Blake thought, suddenly becoming very nervous. She knew very well what books were hidden in her shelf, books that weren't supposed to see daylight if she wanted to avoid endless teasing from her partner.

But as she saw the cover of the book she was holding, she calmed down and gave Yang a thankful smile. "Thanks, Yang I needed it."

Blake would be lying if she would say that she wasn't disappointed when she woke up, she had hoped her little situation would have resolved itself. False hope it seemed.

That's when a thought struck her. _'Why the hell did I not think of this!' _She scolded herself mentally in her head. She grabbed her partner's attention. "Yang, we should go to professor Ozpin."

Yang tilted her head a bit in confusion. "What? Why?"

"Because, maybe we should tell him about my disease or whatever?" Blake asked sternly.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm kinda tired." Yang let her head fall backwards and yawned excessive to get her point across.

Blake was getting aggravated with the girl but when she spoke she wasn't stern or cold. Her voice was almost a whisper, with a hint of fear. "But Yang, what if it gets worse?"

The blonde was clearly taken aback by this question as her sleepy lilac eyes opened in shock. Quickly snapping towards the raven-haired girl, Blake could see concern seeping in her face. "Oh Dust, I didn't think about that, I'm so stupid! We'll go right away!" She exclaimed.

Blake looked out of the window and noticed the skies were already turning dark, night would fall upon them very soon. "What time is it anyway?"

Yang took out her scroll to check. "It's about seven o'clock, we just missed dinner I'm afraid. I expect Ruby and Weiss returning to the dorm soon." She stopped when she was almost at the door as she realized what she had just said.

"They don't know yet…" The blonde said almost in a breath.

Blake felt very small all of a sudden, like she was afraid of large spaces. Well she was five inches tall but when she had been lying on bed with Yang it hadn't bothered her all that much. Now she felt her heart beating in her throat as the ginormous door in front of her looked menacingly at her all of a sudden.

Determinedness replaced the fear for her partner in Yang's eyes. "If we go quick then maybe we'll just miss them." she said resolute and began marching towards the door.

She hadn't set two steps before she abruptly stopped however.

It looked like time slowed down as the door handle turned and the door swung open, revealing light from the corridor and two silhouettes of persons.

_'Fuck me.' _Was all what went through Blake's head.

"Yang, we're back. You missed lunch, how could you! You never miss lunch! They even had those fried potatoes you like so much!" The energetic voice of a certain team leader echoed through the room.

* * *

**There we have it folks, about time too!**

**I'm sorry I'm a week late with this chapter, things like break and school projects stole a lot of my time. I wanted to upload this yesterday, but I just was too tired to proofread :(.**

**I would like to give a shout out to the whole bunch of people that followed and favorited MCSE. I have never had this many before for just one chapter, you should have seen my face when I opened my email!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! If there is anything that's a bit dodgy or something, feel free to let me know!**

**Also if there is anything you would like to see, just ask! (no promises though)**

**Review, follow, favorite and maybe Blake will give you a hug too!**

**DragonSlayer Out!**


	5. Chapter 4: A sister's doll

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

**IF THERE IS ANYBODY WHO WOULD LIKE TO BETA READ THIS STORY, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I WOULD BE LOOKING FOR ONE MYSELF, BUT IT THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BETTER TO ASK MY FEARSOME READERS. ANYWAY, ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

**May contain side effects**

**Chapter 4:**

**A sister's doll**

"Yang, we're back. You missed dinner, how could you! You never miss dinner! They even had those fried potatoes you like so much!" The energetic voice of a certain team leader echoed through the room.

Blake was able to see a glimpse of red before complete darkness took her sight away. A sudden feeling of motion got her completely disoriented. The only thing she was able see was the underside of a set of fingers. That's when she realized what had happened.

In a desperate attempt to hide Blake from the watchful eyes of their teammates Yang simply closed her hand around the little girl, trapping her inside. Blake stopped struggling and listened what was happening outside, as her heart was beating at a hundred miles an hour. There was no way she was going to get away unseen.

"Oh hey Ruby, did I really miss dinner? That sucks, I was a bit distracted I'm afraid," Yang said sheepishly, rubbing her hand over the back of her neck.

"Don't worry Yang, we were able to grab some sandwiches on the way out, got some chicken for you and tuna for Blake," Ruby said cheerfully patting the back hung around her shoulder.

"D'aww thanks sis! I'm starving!" Yang said, rubbing her free hand through Ruby's hair. The team leader wasn't as appreciative however.

"Yaaaang, you know I hate it when you do that!" Ruby exclaimed, pulling her vulnerable hair out of reach of Yang's murderous claws.

"Is food and hair all you two think about!? Shouldn't we be worried about Blake?" a certain heiress scolded the two sisters. Blake could almost feel the scowl radiating through Yang's warm fingers.

"Yes, of course!" Ruby shouted, pointing her finger in the air like she had a brilliant idea. "How's Blake doing, is she all right?"

"Dunce…" Weis mumbled while shaking her head, although everybody in the room was able to hear her clearly.

"Blake? Yes, she's fine now, just had a big headache, you know? She just had to take a cat nap," Yang said, her voice only quivering slightly. Blake groaned silently at the joke before stopping herself, hoping no one had noticed.

"Then why did you have to stay behind if she was just in need for some rest? Don't tell me you just used your partner as an excuse to skip class?" Weiss asked sternly.

"What? No! I can't believe you would think that of me! I would never use Blakey as an excuse!" Yang exclaimed, only half faking to be hurt.

"I'll just take your word for it," Weiss said with a sigh. She looked past the blonde broad stature and was surprised to find the bed of their raven-haired teammate empty.

Yang took opportunity of the silence that followed to shuffle towards the door. It was almost within her arm's reach and Blake thought they were actually going to get away before her dreams were crushed into the ground as Yang was suddenly stopped by the voice of her little sister. "Yang, where's Blake?"

'_Of course my absence would have been noticed, it was too good to be true,_' Blake thought mournfully as she visibly deflated.

"She… She is at the infirmary for a checkup, those headaches have been getting worse after all. I'm going there now," Yang said lacking just enough confidence for the R and the W of team RWBY to notice.

"Wow, Yang, I swear to Dust that you are a worse liar than that dolt of a sister of yours," Weiss said, ignoring the "Hey!" the sisters shouted in unison. "We just passed the infirmary and Blake hadn't checked in for a few days."

"Well… Maybe she just sneaked in, we're talking about Blake after all," Yang tried, rubbing her neck sheepishly, earning a face palm from Weiss, Ruby and the little girl in question. The blonde knew she had been found out but she tried convincing them anyway.

Ruby decided it was enough and put on her team leader face. "Yang Xiao Long, are you hiding something? If there is something wrong with our teammate I think we should know. Not just to satisfy our curiosity but for her own safety, if there is something wrong with her, then we should be able to help her too," Ruby reasoned with a stern voice. Moments like these really showed that she was really growing in her role as team leader.

Yang and Blake both knew she was right, they were going to be find out anyway as they all slept in the same room.

The blonde gave the little girl in her hand a little squeeze, as to ask her a question. Blake answered by tapping the inside of one of her fingers in agreement. She felt that weird sense of motion again, knowing Yang was lifting her up.

Angst overtook her once more, part of her was calmer then before because she knew there was no other way out of this situation, but the waiting game in the darkness of Yang's hand was killing her. Heartbeat and breathing acceleration was just one of the many wonderful symptoms of her distress. Shivers ran through her spine even though she was probably in the warmest place in the whole school.

The movement stopped and she braced herself to see the light of day once more. Ruby voice intruded her ears. "Yang? What do you have in your hand?"

Light began to intrude through the fingers as they opened slowly, giving Blake time to shakily stand up, her legs wobbling like jelly as she tried to calm herself down. She didn't dare to look at her two teammates who were probably ogling her up right there and then.

Finally she gathered enough courage to look up. The sight before her would have made her burst out into laughter if she would have been calm.

Ruby's and Weiss' faces looked like they had simply stopped working, but the two pair of eyes shining onto Blake like searchlights said it all. The shock in them would have made a young Jaune being ambushed by a giant Deathstalker a run for his money.

An eerie silence fell over the room as both pairs of team RWBY stared at each other. It almost looked like a Mexican standoff if they wouldn't have shocked and afraid expressions on their face. Blake half expected a tumbleweed rolling past them, but had her hopes crushed as she realized they were standing inside. Let's just say her brain was going to weird places when she was under so much pressure.

As she looked back at Yang, she could see her lilac eyes staring at her sister and the heiress intensively, looking almost challenging. Blake felt a little safer seeing protectiveness linger in those huge globes.

After what felt like hours there was a sudden reaction from the white and red girls. The silence was broken as the bags Weiss was carrying crashed into the ground. Her reaction was rather expected, she simply gasped and put her hands over her mouth out of shock.

Blake didn't really know what she expected of Ruby's reaction, but definitely not what her team leader actually did.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Ruby squealed, her serious face breaking into something that looked like the one of a little kid during Christmas. "IT'S SO CUTE! WHERE DID YOU FIND IT? IT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE HER!" The girl exclaimed happily as she put her fists under her chin like she had just gotten a present.

Angst was replaced with incredibility on Blake's face faster than Ruby's top speed, even with her semblance activated. "What."

The blonde simply palmed her face. "Really sis?"

"IT EVEN TALKS! IT SOUNDS JUST LIKE HER! CAN I HOLD IT?" Ruby asked with her trademark irresistible puppy eyes.

Under normal circumstances Yang would have definitely said no. But as those huge silver eyes began to water a bit, even the unbreakable Yang Xiao Long wasn't strong enough for the cute glare of death. Everybody gets mesmerized by it, Blake swore they were like Ruby's secret semblance or something, no one was able to deny her anything once those eyes had eaten your soul.

The blonde stuttered: "S-sure," before she even realized what she had said.

"Thanks Yang, you're the best!" Ruby said happily before snatching the little girl from her sisters palm. Blake yelped as her midsection was completely squished together by the younger girl's strong grip. Ruby took her in both hands and pushed her thumbs all over Blake's body to see what she felt like. The team leader made little gasps as she observed her new toy with her touch. "So realistic…" she mumbled happily.

Blake was gobsmacked by the escalation of the situation. At first she had been cowering on top of her partner's hand and before she knew, she was being touched by a giant 15 year old.

Well, she could expect anything at this point, couldn't she? Here she was, five inches tall, being fondled roughly by her own team leader. She wouldn't be surprised if aliens attacked or if a 23 year Ruby somehow magically went back in time and stranded in their room at that very moment. Ridiculous right?

She was rudely interrupted from her thoughts as Ruby jabbed particularly hard in her stomach. Air escaped her lungs and she yelped extra loud in pain. That seemed to snap Yang back to the real world.

"RUBY!" She exclaimed angrily as she looked at the girl jabbing her toy.

"What?" Ruby asked confused, she didn't know what she was doing or had done wrong, but her big sister was mad at her, so that meant she must have did something really bad.

"That's Blake you're hurting!" Yang scolded.

"What?" Ruby asked again, her eyebrows raising as she didn't know what her sister was talking about. Looking back down at her hand it soon became clear what she meant.

Her 'toy' was rolling around in it, clutching her stomach with both her arms as she whimpered and tears began to form in her eyes from the pain.

"Ah." Ruby stated plainly.

You could almost see Ruby's mind trying to comprehend the situation like a loading bar. When it reached 100% her eyes almost popped out of their sockets and she began to stammer apologies at a lightning fast to the whimpering girl.

"Oh Blake, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it was you, I thought Yang just found some super cool doll at a shop. I love dolls, I used to play with them all time when I was younger, I had a whole collection like fifteen or so. I wonder where they are right now, maybe somewhere in the attic of our house? Or did my dad gave them away after I left for Signal? Who knows. Anyway you just looked and felt so realistic, I somehow didn't notice it was you for real the whole time, not even when you talked, silly me? I'm sorry for hurting you, you all think I must be thinking I am such a bad team leader, who knows what I could have done to you if Yang didn't shout at me. Maybe Weiss was right after all, I'm no team leader matter, I hurt my own member. I should go to Ozpin…"

Weiss who had been standing frozen with her hands before her mouth and her eyes wide for the last few minutes got out of her dazed state just as Ruby started her streak of apologies, which went from to a simple apology to a memory to self-hate. It was weird to see the change of emotions happen so fast, Weiss swore that Ruby's semblance had unconsciously activated. At that point the heiress decided it was enough and shut the younger girl up by simply putting her hand in the way of her mouth.

While this happened, Blake was able to catch her breath once more as the throbbing pain in her stomach started to ebb away. She got up and said to the girl in the red cloak between her gasps of air, as her breathing was still not up to par: "It's alright Ruby, I'm okay, you didn't hurt me badly."

"That's a relief, but still, I should have thought before I acted, sowwy," Ruby said with a sad pout on her face. Blake realized she couldn't be mad at the sheer innocence Ruby was radiating.

"Hey, no hard feelings Ruby, as long as it doesn't happen again," Blake reassured her as she straightened the wrinkles in her outfit.

"I'll make sure of that, don't worry," Yang said with the traces of anger still lingering on her face.

"You really let me down back there partner," Blake scolded the blonde jokingly.

"Oh come on, no fair, you know even I can't resist that look," Yang pleaded before offering her hand for Blake to jump onto.

"Relax Yang, I was kidding," Blake shushed her before leaping in the inviting looking palm of her partner wholeheartedly, the warmth immediately making her feel completely at ease. Even though Ruby was her team leader, it was true what Blake said before, she only trusted Yang with her life.

It seemed Ruby was getting more and more worried as time went on, Yang's protectiveness of friends seemed to be running in the family. She hung her head over the small Faunus girl who now stood in her sister's hand. "So uh Blake, care to explain exactly why you are only the size of a doll?"

Weiss, who was still shocked by the situation her teammate was currently in, coughed to get everyone's attention. "I think Blake should save for later, we need to go to Ozpin right now. He probably knows more than anybody what to do with Blake."

"Well we were just about to head over there before you two barged in, so let's go!" Blake said, feeling more confident than before. It was strange to take the lead being five inches tall, she couldn't actually move on herself without falling about sixty feet to her death.

"But, but, I'm hungry and there are some delicious looking sandwiches in that bag," Yang pouted, her stomach rumbling extra loudly to get her point across.

"Confound it, Yang, is food all you think about?" Weiss asked, shaking her head, looking more disappointed than anything else.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch was sitting at her desk more relaxed than usual. It had been a long day, a really slow and tiring day that just didn't seem to end.

The day had started well enough with Ozpin's new batch of fresh coffee beans arriving. You could say what you wanted about the man but he sure as hell had a good taste of coffee. Normally she wasn't really a coffee drinker but at the end of a long week Glynda always made an exception, there were days that even she needed one to have enough energy to get through it.

After her surprisingly tasty coffee, the day spiraled down at record speed. First there was that second year student that broke his arm during sparring, then there was another one who broke his sword. During Aura Training a third year fainted after extensive use of his semblance. Finally she had to punish team CRDL for bullying a Faunus student again. And at that point it hadn't even been noon yet.

So your typical Monday, or at least that would have been if it actually was a Monday. It was a Friday and the combined weight of the end of the week and that day itself were weighing down on her dramatically.

Let's just say that she was relieved that the day was as good as over, the cafeteria just closed down and most of the students were in their room and relaxing or making homework. Just a nice and easy stroll to the weekend, where she would get some well-deserved rest.

Her hopes and dreams were shattered the moment team RWBY minus the B walked in. That never was a good thing, those girls were like the heralds of trouble. Not that Glynda didn't like them, it's just that they were such a random bunch of individuals that everything they did ended up in a huge conflict or something. That fact that one of their members was the heiress of the biggest company in the world with a big target painted on her back and that another was a former part of the notorious White Fang didn't really help.

She simply sighed and sat up straighter before asking the team leader: "Is there something I can do for you, miss Rose?"

Before Ruby could even open her mouth, her sister stepped in front of her. Glynda raised an eyebrow as the blonde opened her hand and showed her its contents. Mini Blake seemed to be having the same reaction on everybody when they saw her for the first time and Glynda Goodwitch was no exception, she simply stared in shock.

Yang addressed her with a stern voice. "Could we see professor Ozpin? It's kind of urgent as you may have noticed."

That broke the combat instructor out of her daze and she answered with an unnaturally high voice: "Y-yes, yes you may enter. I don't think he is busy at the moment."

As the group entered the office of the headmaster of Beacon, Glynda could think of only one thing, that that well-deserved rest was going to have to wait.

Professor Ozpin looked as the three girls and the teacher walked into his with gears decorated office.

"Team RBWY, please have a seat," Ozpin said pointing to the seats in front of his desk, taking a sip form his trusty coffee.

The girls sat down while Glynda just stood in the background, still recovering from her initial shock.

"So girls, may I ask you why you are here? What can I do for you?" the headmaster asked the team.

"Well," Yang started. "We kind of have a little situation."

Weiss groaned as Yang dared to make a pun right now, in front of the headmaster.

"Really?" Ozpin asked with his eyebrow raised, ignoring the blonde's antics. "What kind of situation?"

"Well, I think it's better if we just show you." Ruby said as she nodded to Yang. The blonde realized this was her cue so she leaned over and put Blake on top of the desk.

Blake strong will began quivering a bit as the headmaster stared at her with his emotionless brown eyes.

"Hmmm," he started thoughtfully after some time. "I'm guessing you want to know if I know of any similar cases that may have occurred in the past."

The girls were taken aback by his indifference of the situation, instead of panic or be shocked, he was able to keep his composure. It was kind of to be expected, we are talking about professor Ozpin after all.

Weiss just gave a quick nod for an answer, which made Ozpin continue: "I'm afraid there haven't been any, or at least to my knowledge. Nor do I have an idea why miss Belladonna is in this predicament. Please, it would help us a great deal if you would tell us what could have caused this."

Blake began retelling what happened from the attack on the docks until then, Ruby and Weiss listened to the moments she got shrunk attentively as they hadn't heard it yet. Ozpin didn't ask questions during her story and was quiet for a while after Blake had finished.

"Miss Schnee, you gave her that Dust. Do you have any idea what it was?" the headmaster asked the heiress.

Under normal circumstances, Weiss wouldn't have said anything about the Dust or her father. But with Blake in possible great danger, she knew she couldn't lie against professor Ozpin.

"No sir, it was an untested form of Dust they recently found in the mines," she told. "My father send me some, even though he knew it was illegal to do so. He specifically asked me if I could give some to Blake to let her try it out, I guess because he was interested in her semblance." At this Yang's and Blake's eyes widened a bit as they hadn't heard this part before.

"And you still gave her the Dust even though you knew it could be dangerous?" Ozpin asked sternly.

The heiress was quiet for some time, seeming absorbed in thought. When she finally spoke up, you could hear that all the coldness of her voice seemed to have disappeared. Instead she sounded strangely vulnerable. "Well, you have to know that my father is a very powerful and very stubborn man. I rather not go against his orders." Weiss finished her sentence with a whisper only Blake heard: "Not again."

The headmaster rubbed his temples a bit. "I understand. Miss Belladonna, I think that the wisest decision would be to extract the remaining Dust out your body. After that we will just have to hope that your body resolves itself on its own, that's all we can do for now, I'm afraid. It's too early to start pointing fingers," he said to the girl on his desk before addressing Yang.

"Miss Xiao Long, seeing you are her partner I entrust you to take care of miss Belladonna and keep her safe and sound. Miss Rose and miss Schnee, this will also be your main responsibility for the coming weeks. Tell only the people you need to tell for her own safety, the less people who know about this, the better. I will inform the teachers here at Beacon, you will however still need to go to classes these coming weeks, all of you. Make your way over to the infirmary, the doctor who's there right now can be trusted, don't worry."

Yang spoke up before they left: "How are we supposed to keep Blake safe if we need to go to class?"

The headmaster simply sipped from his trusty mug and said: "Be creative, I'm sure you'll find a way."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Not quite sure what to think about this chapter, definitely not my best. I'm really tired right now and I just want to upload it.**

**Anyway, thank you guys so much again for all the support for MCSE. 20 favorites is definitely a milestone for me! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

***coughes a bit to regain my calm***

**Now for answers to reviews:**

**To uberparagon:**

**We'll see ;-)**

**To Guest:**

**Dialogues are definitely not my strong point. I'll probably reread and rewrite the chapters a bit before I continue with chapter 5. Thank you for pointing that out!**

**To dracohalo117:**

**Yep, Weiss father certainly isn't Mr. Nice Guy! In very few stories he is after all ;-)!**

**To SilverCivic:**

**Don't worry, I am not putting this on hiatus anytime soon (NEVER!). Schoolwork *whispers: and Guild Wars 2* have been taking a lot out of my time, the coming weeks however should be a bit more at ease for me, so I'll try updating more regularly. **

** If there is anything you would like to see, just ask! (no promises though)**

**Review, follow and favorite or you'll be next on Ruby's toy list!**

**DragonSlayer out!**


	6. Chapter 5: A purrfect plan

**May contain side effects**

**Chapter 5:**

**A _purr_fect plan**

The operation took almost half an hour, they had to very carefully bring her into an artificial coma. The problem was her size, they had to give not even a hundredth of the normal drug dose. Constantly changing doses and needles they were finally able to find just the right size and dose. When the little girl finally slept they used some advanced technology scanners to locate and extract the Dust that had bound with her body and aura.

Outside of the operation chamber there were a few chairs giving people the opportunity to wait for whatever operation a friend, teammate or family member were undergoing. Three of those chairs were occupied by the sisters and the heiress of team RWBY. Weiss seemed busy studying and paid little to no attention to the girls next to her, even though there was no homework that was due to the next week.

Although the operation wasn't supposed to be life threatening, Yang was still very nervous about the whole ordeal. Probably even more so than her partner, who was the one that laid in the operation chamber. Her sister had her arm wrapped around Yang's shoulders, trying to keep her spirits high.

"Sis, you do realize the extraction of the Dust can only help Blake, right?" She asked, her normally childlike voice sounding soothing.

"Yes, of course I do. It's just that I don't know what to do," Yang said with her head hung low.

"About what?" Ruby asked, her head turning sideways a bit in curiosity.

"About Blake! Taking care of her and stuff, I mean, I can keep her safe for a couple of days; but what if she never changes back? What if she stays like this forever? If something happens to her it will be my fault," the blonde said her voice sounding a bit rough because her throat was tightening.

"So what is your solution- just leave her on her own? Let her take care of herself?" Ruby asked her sister sternly.

"No of course not! She wouldn't last a day! It's just that… I don't know… I just…" The blonde stammered her beautiful lilac eyes filling with confusion and sadness. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Yang, keep your head together," the scythe wielder said more gently, trying to not distress her big sister more than she already was. It was very rare for Yang to cry, certainly in front of her little sister; but whenever she did, Ruby hated it. Not because her sister wasn't allowed to cry, but because Yang gets very, very upset when she cries and it wasn't easy for Ruby to cheer her up. "What if it's impossible for Blake to turn back, what will you do?"

"I would… I don't know Ruby, I'm scared of her, scared of Blake," Yang sniffed. Weiss seemed a bit awkward as the blonde next to her was crying, but she decided not to interrupt their sisterly heart-to-heart talk.

"What does your heart tell you?" Ruby asked, her voice almost a whisper. She suddenly remembered this sentence, the same girl who was crying in the waiting room used it once before when Ruby had to make a very difficult decision, about whether or not she wanted to jump 2 years and go to Beacon early. It had been hard for the little girl to say goodbye to all of her friends at Signal Academy. In the end it seemed like she made the right choice.

"M-my heart?" The blonde was confused.

"Yes Yang, your heart, what does it tell you?" Ruby asked again, louder and more excited than before.

Yang had to think about the question so the corridor went quiet for a bit. When she seemed to have an answer, she began carefully, like she was treading on thin ice: "My heart tells me that… how can I say this? I want to and will take care of her, even if she'll never be normal again, even if she will be a burden the rest of my life, I will take care of her and keep her safe until the end of time! If somebody wants to hurt Blake, they will need to get past me first, because she is the most important person in the world for me besides you and dad, more important than my own free time or my career as a huntress! Blake is my partner and, more importantly, my best friend!" Life was flowing more and more inside of her the more she spoke; it was like she heard the words for the first time herself, but deep in her heart she knew they were true.

Ruby was touched and ecstatic as she heard her sister's words. "So there you have it; that's what you have to do!"

"But-" the blonde began but her little sister interrupted her.

"No buts! That's what you have to do! Your inner self knows what you want much better than you do, so you'd better follow its advice; at least that's what you used to tell me." Ruby gave her older sister a comforting punch to the shoulder.

Yang looked up and sat straighter, her blinding smile once again present on her face. "You're right Ruby! I shouldn't even be overthinking this, it's so damn obvious!"

"That's the spirit!" Ruby exclaimed before remembering they were in the infirmary.

"Thanks sis! You know, you're quite good at cheering up people, it must run in the family!" Yang said with a wink.

The ice inside of Weiss cracked just a little as the two sisters next to her had their heart-warming conversation. She was beginning to care about them, and about Blake of course, although the ride of the monochrome duo had been quite a bumpy one. The warm atmosphere of the room completely changed however, when Yang made her joke. Weiss simply facepalmed and returned to tuning the two girls out. She had almost taken the blonde seriously. So close, Yang, so close.

Ruby didn't seem to get it as quick as the heiress. "But aren't we… You know what? Nevermind. I'll let you have this one."

The blonde just gave her a cheeky smile. "Wow, thanks sis, it must be Christmas morning and no one has told me yet," she said sarcastically.

"Seriously though, you should tell Blake that some day. What you just told me I mean." Ruby said.

Yang hummed. "I probably should, I'll think about it."

That moment the doctor came out of the operation chamber, making the girls freeze in place and their breathing hitch as they waited with pounding hearts for the doctor's explanation. Even though the operation hadn't nearly been as dangerous as that one time Ruby took an explosive bullet to the chest from Roman Torchwick, there was always a chance something could have gone wrong.

"The extract of the unknown Dust out of Miss Belladonna's body was a success. She has awoken and will be glad to see you all." The doctor said with a smile, "Miss Xiao Long, would you be so kind as to pick her up? She doesn't like other people trying to touch her, it seems."

The girl in question jumped out of her seat with a huge grin on her face as the other two let their breath they didn't realize they were holding go. "It really is Christmas morning! Blakey! Hold on, I am coming for you!" She shouted before rushing past the doctor into the room.

Ruby gave the doctor an excusing look. "Sorry for that, my sis is just really excited sometimes, even more than me. I would like to thank you on the behalf of our team, doctor…?"

It took a while before the doctor realized what she meant. "Oh yes, Jones at your service. Don't sweat it, I'm just doing my job. As for your sister, she has the right to be excited, it is her partner after all." He finished with a friendly wink.

* * *

Blake felt groggy as she had just awoken from the drug induced sleep. When doctor Jones had wanted to pick her up, she had weakly slapped his hand away in her almost drunken state.

She tried to straighten her thoughts but found out soon that she was unable to do so. The only thing that was clear in her situation was that the operation had gone smoothly, as she was seemingly alive.

Her body was slowly recovering from the drugs inside of her, she was able to stand up straight once again, although a bit wobbly. The only thing that was still bothering her physically was her eyesight. Everything looked unfocused, colors seemed to blend together and it was impossible to even see forms of objects.

Though what she could see was the huge yellow blob coming towards her at rapid speed. Before she knew the blob picked her up, making her yell in despair.

She stopped however as a familiar scent intruded her nose, having her guess who or what the yellow blob was. The warmth engulfing her body confirmed her thoughts.

"Y-yang?" she asked the yellow giant. Her voice was quivering a lot since she was still under the drug's effect.

"Don't worry, Blakey, I got you." The oh so sweet voice of her partner filled her ears. Blake's vision cleared up a bit as the drug in her body was slowly being worked out of her body. She could once again distinguish the forms of the blonde's face, which wasn't very difficult as her huge grin radiated throughout the entire room.

"Holongaveieenout?" Blake slurred, completely misjudging the fact she still wasn't entirely recovered.

Yang's laugh echoed loudly as she laughed at her friend's state.

_'Those damn sleeping drugs, they should be forbidden!'_ Blake thought angrily, vowing to not even say one word for the rest of the evening. Her partner's outburst did let a small grin appear on the frowning girl's face. Yang's laugh was just so contagious.

Team RWBY made an immediate beeline for their dorm as they were both exhausted because of the long day and excited for the weekend. The weekend would be a little different from usual, as they had a mini Blake to look after, or at least Yang did. The blonde was actually a bit excited to look after her little partner, she was just so cute to look at.

As Yang unceremoniously crashed down on top of her bed, careful not to hurt Blake, she sighed relieved. You could say what you want about those chairs in the infirmary, they were definitely not the most comfortable ones on all of Remnant.

Lazily closing her eyes, she decided a nap was in order. She was almost able to drift into a deep slumber, but was interrupted as Blake's voice sounded from her hand. "Yang?"

The blonde simply hummed slowly as a response, too tired to form proper words with her mouth.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm a bit hungry. We haven't eaten anything since lunch." Blake said, her body had restored itself completely from the dose of drugs, allowing her to move and speak like a normal Faunus being once more.

"WHAT!? That's heresy!" The blonde exclaimed, her eyes flicking open. Blake was right, she had completely forgotten the fact that she was starving while she was waiting for the operation to finish. Jumping out of bed her scanned over to the clock on the wall. "The cafeteria closed down more than two hours ago! What do we do now?" Her panicked state made her little sister laugh while the heiress only gave her a glare as she was being disturbed from her work.

"Don't worry sis, me and Weiss brought you guys some sandwiches remember?" Ruby said, pointing towards one of the bags still scattered on the floor as the entire team was too tired to pick them up.

"Weiss and I." the heiress corrected without missing a beat, like it was some kind of automatism.

"You're our heroes! Thanks!" Yang said gratefully before starting to rummage through the bags with one hand, as Blake still occupied the other. It didn't take long until she raised her free hand above her head victoriously with two sandwiches wrapped in thin foil in it.

Putting Blake on top of a table that was not filled with all kinds of paperwork, Yang took a seat and started to unwrap both of the rather plain, but in their hungry eyes delicious looking sandwiches.

When Yang unwrapped the sandwich filled with tuna she plonked it down in front of the little girl. Blake was staring at her favorite treat hungrily, her mouth watered as she could almost already feel the heavenly taste of the glorious tuna. Yang was already inhaling her own filled with chicken when Blake noticed a slight issue while looking at the almost bus sized meal in front of her.

She tried to address Yang, but the blonde was too busy devouring her meal. Blake couldn't help but watch in awe as those huge, white, razor sharp teeth teared the chicken in pieces. It was both interesting and frightening, those teeth could rip her in half with a single bite.

Once again Blake felt a wave of anguish wash over making her shiver a bit. Goose bumps covered her revealed arms. All of a sudden she felt really small, being so close to the giantess and Yang not paying attention to the little girl on the table right next to her while she happily munched away at her sandwich.

Only when Yang finished hers she noticed her partner staring at her weirdly right next to her own sandwich. "What's the matter Blake, don't you like it?" she asked gently.

This seemed to shake Blake out wherever she had been with her thoughts. The strange look on her face disappeared, but Yang wouldn't so easily forget the thing in those golden eyes she vowed to never make appear again, fear.

Slowly shaking her head, Blake answered: "No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" her partner asked confused.

"It seems that this sandwich is a bit too big for me," Blake answered truthfully.

Yang's hand facepalmed so hard that Blake jumped a few inch in the air out of surprise. "Wow, I didn't think about that, how stupid of me. Of course you can't eat that, silly me," the blonde scolded herself. "Hey Weiss? Do we have a knife somewhere?"

"No." the heiress answered without even looking up from her work.

"Alright, then I'll just have to improvise a bit," Yang said before grabbing the remaining sandwich and tearing a small piece off. She handed it over to Blake, who accepted it gratefully. The raven-haired girl was now able to eat, if not still a bit awkwardly, her well-deserved meal. The tuna was as good as she imagined it, she partially moaned while she ate as her stomach was completely empty.

Continuing to hand small pieces of bread, lettuce and tuna to her shrunken partner, Yang felt like a parent. Taking care of Ruby or Blake wasn't so different from each other after all. She even kinda enjoyed it, like it was her guilty pleasure. Normally Blake would act rather detached, but seeming she couldn't do everything on her own at this size, she had to ask her friends for help. It made her seem like far more of an open and social person, something Yang was trying to achieve since the day they met.

Ruby found it strangely calming, watching her sister feed her partner. Blake looked like child as she happily nibbled on her tuna, her ears wiggling happily under her little black bow. Ruby was afraid she would die inside if the scene got much cuter than that.

After a while Blake found she couldn't take one more bite, her stomach was already bulging a little, being filled with delicious tuna. Yang was just about to hand her another piece, but Blake lifted her arm to make her stop. "Thank you, Yang, but I'm afraid I'm completely stuffed right now."

Yang looked from her to the sandwich in her hand, there was barely even a dent in it. "Really? You didn't even eat a mouthful." She asked, giving the little girl a weird look.

"Well, that's probably because I am a mere five inches tall, remember?" Blake deadpanned.

This made Yang smile sheepishly. "Oh, right. Well I guess we could just relax a bit. It's a bit too early to call it a day just yet."

Blake yawned widely, forgotten how tired she was.

The blonde giggled. "I'll take as a yes." Picking Blake up carefully as she just ate, Yang made her way over to the improvised bunk bed on the other side of the room.

"Is it okay if I lay down on your bed? I can't really climb my own with you in my hand." Yang asked her.

"Sure." Blake answered simply.

Before climbing on top of Blake's bed though, Yang grabbed a book from the bookcase next to the beds. Putting Blake on top of the cushion, Yang sat down to pull of her boots before joining her partner. She sat a bit straighter by leaning against the wall.

Not forgetting about the little girl next to her, Yang gently scooped her up before placing her on her stomach which had come slightly visible as her yellow tanktop had slid up a bit.

To say that Blake was surprised by the change of scenery would have been an understatement. But as the soothing head that radiated from Yang's skin began to wash over her own body, she couldn't help but laying on her stomach, her arms and legs comically spread out, trying to come into contact with as much of the warm and smooth skin as possible before she closed her eyes contently. Like a cat laying in front of a fireplace.

Yang tried chuckling or making fun of the girl spread across her stomach, but found out that she surprisingly couldn't. Even though Blake was dollsized, she was able to feel every part of her body on her exposed skin.

When Blake stretched her limbs and yawned with the most adorable voice ever, Yang felt her heart melt completely. She couldn't take the sight anymore and decided to pay attention to the book she was holding. She had picked it at random out of Blake's collection as she herself didn't own many books.

Yang began unconsciously reading aloud, but with a soft voice, so only Blake could understand what she was saying. It was a weird habit she picked from the time she read to Ruby. Luckily for Blake, she was far too tired to recognize the way too familiar first lines of a certain book, her favorite book actually.

Without realizing what she was doing, Yang moved her free hand over to the little kitten sleeping on her stomach. She began rubbing it's head and back with her gentle fingers, like she was petting a cat.

That's when she felt little vibrations against her stomach and an unfamiliar sound intruded her ears. It sounded like a low and continual rumbling, Yang swore she somehow heard the sound before but she couldn't quite put it.

Realizing where the rumbles were coming from, Yang almost died of the amount of cuteness in the room. Blake was purring. And asleep it seems. Yang didn't know she could purr, why hadn't she known Blake could purr? When was her partner ever going to tell her?

On the other side of the room, Weiss had just finished her work and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Ruby on the other hand was staring intently at the black and yellow couple relaxing on Blake's bed. She was squealing inside while she pretended she was browsing through her weapon magazine. When she heard Blake making a weird noise, she couldn't take it any longer.

"Hey Yang?" She called out.

"What's up Rubes?" Yang asked, looking up from her book.

"Is Blake making that sound?" Ruby asked.

Yang gave a broad smile at this. "Yup! She's purring!" the blonde exclaimed happily, careful not to wake the girl on her stomach.

As her mind was trying to process this, Ruby literally fainted. She couldn't hold the cuteness of her Faunus teammate.

Yang simply giggled as her sister fell back on top of bed and continued reading her book aloud. It was surprisingly good, Blake really had a good taste for books. When she flipped the page and read the first few sentences, she stopped reading aloud immediately, as to not cause harm to the innocent ears of her sister. She couldn't help but read further while a small line of blood flowed out of her nose.

'_Wow, Blake, I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff, you may look like a composed and quiet girl but inside you're probably almost as dirty as I am,'_ Yang thought as her wide eyes flew through pages. _'Alright that's enough for today, I should go to bed as well, today was probably the weirdest day in my life and I doubt I'm the only person who thinks that,' _She scolded herself before putting 'Ninjas of Love' down, but not before remembering the page. After wiping the blood trail away, she gently scooped Blake up and stood up from the bed.

"Now to find this little kitten a place to sleep." She said against no one in particular. "On her own bed? No, that's too dangerous."

"How about your bed?" Weiss proposed as she walked back into the room, clad in her sleeping gown.

"Couldn't she fall out of it though?" Yang asked her as she tried to be careful with the sleeping girl in her hand.

"Why not make her some kind of nest? That way she can't fall out." The heiress argued.

"Great idea! It's _purr_fect" the blonde exclaimed, beginning to wrap her own blanket into some kind of bowl on top of her cushion.

"Thanks, I try," Weiss said before climbing into her bed. She was way too tired to put up with her blonde teammate and her stupid puns.

Yang carefully put Blake down into the makeshift nest. Her heart fluttered as the little girl grabbed the blanket tightly and rolled into it. Sadly, the purring stopped, making the blonde immediately miss it.

Yang gave her a gentle kiss on top of her head before whispering: "Good night."

* * *

**A/N:**

**MORE BUMBLEBEE FLUFF!**

**Shout out**** to my two fantastic editors: Heatrules and Duranda1! They helped me a great deal while I was writing this chapter!**

**There we go, another one done. Sorry I'm a bit late, the end of the long line of homework is almost upon us! ****Hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Unto reviews:**

**To Heatrules:**

**Well thank you very much! Happy to have you aboard!**

**To The Crazy Saeko:**

**I'm looking forward to it as well! Should be in a couple of chapters, maybe next one, we'll see!**

**To uberparagon:**

**Thank you very much, it's an honor to write for you all! About the fluff, you asked and I delivered (hopefully)!**

**To NyanHellcat18:**

**I hope it's as good in the future! It certainly flows much better than my other story... It's also a lot more fun to write!**

**To Duranda1:**

**It's a very good story after all, probably my favorite! Once again, happy to have you aboard!**

**To dracohalo117:**

**You do give me an interesting idea, I hadn't originally planned to give Weiss's father an important role, but I may have to change that... Anyway glad you like it!**

**If there is anything you would like to see, just ask! (no promises though)**

**Review, follow and favorite and maybe mini Blake will purr for you!**

**DragonSlayer ou-**

***Door flies open, Blake barges through weapon drawn.***

**Me: Wha-?**

***Blake looks around the room before dropping Gambol Shroud.***

**Blake: What are you writing?**

***Blake reads story and gets a weird look on her face.***

**Me: Look, I can explain... Please don't hurt me!**


	7. Chapter 6: Restless

**May contain side effects**

**Chapter 6:**

**Restless**

It was almost midnight, and the entirety of team RWBY was fast asleep, except one: a certain white-haired girl didn't seem to be able to fall into sweet dreams like the rest of her team could.

Weiss simply laid down on top of her bed, the sheets covering her nightgown. She was looking at the bottom of Ruby's bed like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She knew she was supposed to sleep as it was already really late; but she couldn't do simple things like sleep after what happened that day. She gratefully used the silence of the room to get her head together as she had been unable to do so during the day.

Her head had been like a warzone the past few weeks, and it only became worse and worse. School, homework, her father and the pressure of opening up to her teammates were weighing her down enormously. And now this whole affair with Blake being shrunk was the straw that broke the camel's back. The heiress feared she could have a panic attack at any moment. At first she was stressed but now the whole situation was completely messed up.

It was strange, everything was going so well after the night at the docks. Blake and Weiss had been slowly accepting each other for what they were after they fixed their broken bonds.

It had been difficult for Weiss to accept her friend's Faunus heritage. She had been taught her whole life to see them as degenerates, as lesser beings. When she had been younger she didn't believe her father for one bit, some of the Faunus servants had been the some of the kindest in the Schnee's manor. Later, as the White Fang had started to threaten and attack the SDC and board members and even family members had started disappearing, her vision of the species had completely changed.

But she did realize that the constant bickering between herself and Blake hadn't really been helping the efficiency or dynamics of team RWBY. That's why she had been willing to put their past disputes away so they could become better teammates. That didn't mean that they had become friends however. Weiss hadn't really trusted Blake yet, but deep inside of her she had hoped she would be able to one day.

It had surprising how hard both parties had tried to strengthen their bonds and become more social, not just for each other, but for all their friends. Blake on her part was acting less and less distant and mysterious, she had opened about her past up to her teammates after they had found out she was actually a Faunus. Anything they had asked her, she had answered truthfully. Not only that, but she had started to sit less with her nose in a book and started to hang out more with her team. She smiled much more than before, Weiss suspected Yang was rubbing off on her.

Weiss herself had been changing too. Slowly but surely she was stripping off the layers of her icy shell, revealing how lonely she actually felt and that the whole bitchy heiress attitude had been a mask in front of her true emotions. That's why she had been able to look past those fluffy black ears and see the friendly and gentle girl behind them.

But all of that bonding seemed to mean nothing when Weiss' teammate, the one that she was finally getting along with, had somehow shrunk to the size of a doll. And she was the one to blame, Weiss knew it, hell, she would bet the whole damn Schnee Dust Company that the unknown Dust was the cause of Blake's problems.

Blake hadn't accused Weiss of anything yet, but for how long? She had all the right to be enraged towards the heiress, but instead she had been scared to the bone as she was suddenly a hundred times smaller than normal. It only fueled Weiss guilt, slowly eating away at her.

'_How could I have been so ungodly stupid?'_ She was the one who handed Blake the Dust. If she wouldn't have done that then Blake wouldn't be about the size of her finger. _'Sure, let's give a bunch of unused Dust to your teammate and one of your best friends, what the fuck could possibly go wrong?'_

Yes, she knew Blake would have probably died or at least been injured really badly if she hadn't got the Dust cartridge. But that gave Weiss little to no reassurance - she had probably ruined her teammate's life anyway. _'What if Blake doesn't change back? I know Yang said she would take care of her forever, but I don't think even Yang can do that alone.'_

Weiss rested her hand on top of her head as her brain began to hurt because of her constant worrying and pondering. The fact that it was really running late didn't help either.

'_I guess I'll need to take care for her as well, it's the least I could do for her, and I do need to start making things up to her after all. I should be able to do Yang's job when she isn't here for some reason.'_ There were other things haunting her besides her own duties. Weiss did really care about her teammate, her friend. She was afraid something was going to happen to the little girl, that's why she decided to keep an eye on her as she didn't completely trust the boisterous blonde of her team.

Weiss suddenly felt tiredness smack her in the face. She had completely forgotten about her exhausted mind and body during those exhilarating events of that day. The heiress finally decided, admittedly with a heavy heart, to go to sleep.

Turning around so she laid on her side, she closed her eyes and felt herself already being pulled in a deep sleep. There was one thing she realized before she was lead to dreamland.

'_Father is not going to be happy about this.'_

* * *

Blake felt strange. She was not laying on the soft surface of the sheets. The floor felt cold and hard instead of the warmth of silk.

She opened her eyes and saw… nothing. Really, it was that dark. For a moment she thought she was in that same dark room she was in last time. But as she felt around she realized that, wherever she was, the place didn't have the walls, nor the window.

Blake stood up and looked around, trying to find some kind of light source, anything really. She knew she was dreaming, but somehow couldn't wake up. She wasn't sure if she was actually dreaming or stuck in a nightmare.

That's when she remembered something. Feeling around in her pocket, she was pleasantly surprised to find out it was actually there. She took out the little lighter that saved her last time, would it be able to get her out of this vortex of nothingness again?

When she flicked the lighter, it didn't create a tiny spark that lasted just a second like last time, instead an orb of light flew out, and it stopped and began floating a few feet before her. The orb gently bobbed up and down, like it was trying to catch her attention.

The orb radiated a comforting warmth which drew the cat girl unconsciously closer. Blake reached out to touch the wonderful orb, but the orb flew away just as she was in range.

She tried it again, but just like last time, as soon as she came closer the orb flew away. Blake noted that it always flew in the same direction.

Was it leading her to somewhere?

It sure as hell looked like it did.

She decided to follow it where it was going, as she didn't have anything else to do in that godforsaken black wasteland. That's when she came up with a little theory. She began walking a bit faster and just like she thought, the orb started to fly faster as well.

Blake took off in a flown blown sprint, she had too much pent up energy in her legs anyway. The orb kept flying in front of her, no matter how fast she ran.

As they raced across the plain of darkness, Blake couldn't help but think that it came right out of some fairy tale; the sight was something magical, as the runner was being illuminated by the only light source in the vicinity, the glowing orb which she followed. She probably could have enjoyed the run if it wasn't so damn boring. '_At least change the scenery a bit, the black is getting kind of dull.'_

Suddenly the darkness of the room wasn't illuminated by just the orb of light anymore - a giant fire appeared on the horizon, its glow stretching far and wide. Blake's eyes hurt a bit as she wasn't adjusted to the brightness. It seemed that the orb was leading her towards it, the girl had trouble distinguishing it's light against the huge flame in the background.

When the sea of fire was only about two hundred feet away from her, she noticed the flame exist almost purely out of yellow. What stood out more however, was that it looked like it encased something. Or someone.

The little orb stopped for a moment, before making a jump start and crashing right into the fire with astounding speed. As the orb hid the flame, some of the fire spread out, giving Blake a better view of the thing in the flames.

As she could make out the form of the object, she noticed it was strangely humanlike.

'_Yang?'_

Indeed, in front of her stood her partner, flames licking all around her body. But as Blake came closer and closer, she realized there was something wrong, for starters she was the same size as Blake. Secondly, her eyes were closed. The normally comforting warmth her partner was radiating wasn't gentle at all, it burned Blake to the touch as she stretched her arms to touch one of the blonde's cheeks, making her scream in pain.

As soon as Blake touched her, Yang's eyes opened wide. Only they weren't the delightful lilac eyes Blake knew, they were blood red, two fires stronger and fiercer than the fire around them. A burst of flames erupted out of her partner, blowing Blake of her feet. She flew a few feet through the air before rolling over the floor.

When she managed to get back up again, she had to shield her eyes from the fire, that was much bigger and brighter than before and didn't seem to stop growing. The flame wasn't the only thing which was increasing in size however, Yang seemed to grow with the fire around her, making her stand over twice the size Blake had seen her before she went to bed.

That was when she noticed the blonde was stark naked, only she didn't just look gorgeous, she looked dangerous as well as the fire engulfed her broad figure. Even though Blake had to admit her friend was eye candy, she didn't get aroused from seeing her nude form, she was frightened. The girl who was towering above her wasn't her teammate, nor partner, nor friend, she was a powerful fiery goddess, invoking fear in Blake's mere mortal heart. She was literally power incarnate.

The heat being released by the goddess didn't subdue. On the contrary, it only grew fiercer and stronger and Blake had to shield her entire face as her skin was being burned from the heat alone.

The goddess looked down at the puny Faunus in front of her, her blood red eyes observing every part of Blake. The raven-haired girl in question was absolutely terrified, she couldn't help but shiver. She felt helpless and small against the ginormous creature of fire in front of her, more than she had when Yang first found her the previous day.

Suddenly the goddess moved, she raised her bare foot, which was at least twenty time bigger than Blake's whole body. Blake could only look as her fear pinned her down when the massive foot began to lower in her direction.

Before she knew it planted on top of her. She was somehow not being crushed immediately as the skin was rather soft, but the heat and pressure made her scream in pain and agony.

Blake knew she was going to die.

* * *

Yang was having a nice and easy rest, she was dreaming about her and Blake. They were sitting in a field of beautiful flowers on a nice wooden bench. There were about a dozen kittens running around, crawling over their laps and bees buzzed as they flew through the field, while Blake was smiling and looking at the sun which was just about to set. It had been a while since Yang saw that smile, or at least at that size.

She had forgotten how stunning it was. Every time Yang was able to make that smile appear on her partner's face was a little achievement for her. Not that it was that difficult to do now, but back when they met it had been literally impossible. A small smirk was all she had gotten in the first few weeks.

Yang turned her head back, looking in the distance. Not that there was anything particularly interesting to look at, it was just that the sight was very soothing and peaceful. Against popular belief, Yang did in fact like the serenity of the field. Yes, she was a loud and carefree person, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy silence for once.

The duo didn't talk nor look at each other, they simply enjoyed each other's company. Yang closed her eyes a bit, but the longer she sat there while seeing nothing, the more she missed that beautiful smile.

But when she looked back at her partner next to her, she was surprised to find that the raven-haired girl and kittens were gone.

She scanned through her whole surrounding but to no avail, the Faunus girl was nowhere to be found. All of a sudden something broke through the silence, a faint cry for help sounding form somewhere in the field. It sounded familiar somehow.

'_Blake?'_

Yang stood up. Screw the peace, screw the silence, screw the serenity; her partner was in trouble and she was going to save her dammit! The blonde began racing through the field of flowers, while she was sprinting through the field the sun went down, covering the field in darkness as no stars appeared in the sky. The only thing noticeable were the vibrant colors of the flowers.

But as Yang came closer to the source of the screams, she noticed the flowers weren't pretty anymore. They were withered while, thorns had grown out the stems. And then even the flowers disappeared, leaving Yang in a black nothingness.

She didn't care though, she was going to follow the screams until she would find where they came from, she had to.

Something appeared on the horizon. It looked like a fire, a big one at that. When she was close enough to see what it was, she wished she hadn't.

The woman in the flames in front of her looked like her, but Yang felt that she was different. She was over 200 feet tall, had no clothes on and her eyes were blood red. Alright that last one wasn't so different after all, but still, Yang's wasn't always angry. In front of the giantess laid Blake, her partner and friend. She was so close, yet so far away.

She had come just in time to see the goddess version of herself raising her bare foot over Blake while the Faunus screamed in pain.

No, this couldn't happen! Yang didn't give a shit if this was a dream or not!

"BLAAAKE!" She exclaimed. She ran towards her friend but to no avail. As the foot came down, covering Blake completely form sight, Yang felt herself slip away into the darkness.

Yang shot up violently in her bed, almost hitting her head against the underside of her own bed. She noticed her heart was beating at rapid speed so she tried to calm herself down, not moving for a moment. When she calmed down enough, she took in her surroundings. She was in Blake's bed in her teams dorm room, the vision of herself killing Blake was gone, the darkness had made room for the dim light of the moon. There was one thing that stayed the same however, the whimpering and screaming.

It originated from directly above her, where Blake laid.

'_Blake!'_

Yang almost leaped out of her bed before climbing on top to look if her partner was okay. It probably had just been a nightmare or something, but with her partners fragile state she could never be sure enough.

If it had in fact had been a nightmare then she would probably need emotional support. In the past she had given Ruby a lot comfort whenever her little sister had had a nightmare. Those had been common especially when her mother, Summer disappeared. That had been a very hard period, not just for Ruby, but Yang and her father had been devastated as well. Yang hadn't had much to time to mourn about the woman who had essentially been her mother as her sister took the news the hardest of them all. Let's just say it was a period Yang didn't like looking back to.

As her eyes had accustomed to the dim light, she was able to see her partner laying in the nest of sheets, softly quivering and whimpering.

* * *

All of a sudden Blake's eyes flew violently open. Her amber globes anxiously scanning her surroundings. They finally rested on the blonde girl that appeared in her vision. She tensed up at first and her breathing hitched as she saw the creature from her dream again, but relaxed slightly as soon as she was that her partner's eyes were their normal bright lilac and not the frightening blood red. Yang was also wearing her sleeping outfit and was a lot less big than in Blake's dream. That didn't mean she was small though, her partner was still the giantess she was the day before, at least in Blake's eyes.

Yang gave her a warm, comforting smile and asked her softly but serious: "Did you have a nightmare, Blake?"

Blake, who was still a bit terrified, could only nod. Yang gently lifted her out of her nest, laying Blake in her warm hands like she always did.

Dust, she had missed the comforting warmth her partner was constantly radiating, it was a huge difference with the burning heat the goddess from her dreams had erupted.

Yang sat back down on top of Blake's bed before holding her in front of her. "So Blake, do you want to tell me what it was about?"

The raven-haired girl was reluctant at first but decided it could do more good than harm to tell her friend. "It was about you. At first I couldn't see anything; but then I saw you, standing in a big fire. When I tried to touch you, you were burning hot and then transformed into some kind of fiery goddess. And then, and then…" But Blake couldn't tell more as she choked and some tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Yang pushed her partner against her and Blake gladly nuzzled her head in the blonde's shoulder. The small girl had no idea that Yang had already seen her nightmare, but the blonde had decided it would be better if she didn't know.

She softly cooed the girl to make her calm down. "It's alright, Blakey let it all out, I'm here for you."

After a while Blake wiped away the last of her tears with her arm as she was completely calm once more, before giving the blonde a grateful smile. "Thanks Yang, you always know what to do to make me feel better don't you?"

"Call it a talent." Yang gave her a wink.

The blonde was about to lay her back in her own sleeping spot again as Blake was suddenly hit by the fear of being alone again. It was really weird considering she was supposed to be used to living on her own as some of the missions had been one man scouting missions that could have taken days, or even weeks." She reluctantly called out: "Yang, is it ok if I stay with you tonight; I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep again otherwise."

Instead of making fun at her unusually childish behavior, Yang give her a broad grin, making Blake's stomach fluster. "Of course kitty-cat, I don't mind."

Yang laid herself back on top of Blake's bed, careful enough not to hurt Blake and laid the little girl on top of her stomach like before. Blake immediately relaxed on top of her partner and happily hugged her soft skin.

"Goodnight Blakey," Yang said sleepily to her teammate on top of her.

"Goodnight… my goddess," Blake mumbled back, already half-asleep.

The blush that formed on Yang's face was almost redder than her sister's cape.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Happy Easter!**

**First of all, I want to apologize for uploading this chapter so late, I didn't have much time last week as I had to go on a school trip to Paris. Don't worry, Easter Holidays are here!**

**Secondly, a shout out to my two favorite editors: Duranda1 and Heatrules!**

**Thirdly, about this chapter, it was probably the most difficult I have written in this story, as there isn't much action and it focuses more on a psychological level. So if there seems anything off, please let me know.**

**And last but not least, this story has reached 50 followers and 26 favorites! That's why I want to give a shout out to you, the readers, as you are the ones who made this possible!**

**Onto reviews:**

**To Duranda1:**

**It's fine, you helped me writing this one, after all! I hope you are up for another one.**

**To** **The Crazy Saeko****:**

**She may not seem like it at first, but she is probably one of the cutest characters of the whole series! Glad you enjoyed it!**

**To ****uberparagon:**

**Glad I could make your heart melt a little! Classes will be coming up soon, so stay tuned!**

**To dracohalo117:**

**She is, isn't she? Glay you enjoyed it as well!**

**If there is anything you would like to see, just ask! (no promises though)**

**Review, follow and favorite or Yang will visit you in your dreams...**

**DragonSlayer out!**

***Explains Blake what the story is about.***

**Blake: So let me get this straight, it's a story about how Yang and I hook up?**

**Me: Yes, essentially**

***Yang barges through the wall***

**Me: My poor wall...**

**Yang: Hey guys, what are you up to? Ooooh, what's this.**

***Starts reading story***

**Blake: It's pretty weird isn't it? Yang, why do you have an enormous grin on your face?**


	8. Chapter 7: Day Trip

**May contain side effects**

**Chapter 7:**

**Day Trip**

Daybreak was at hand; the first rays of sunlight were already shining through the repaired curtains of team RWBY's dorm. Right onto the face of a raven-haired Faunus sleeping peacefully on top of her friend's stomach.

Blake's nose wrinkled a bit as her body began to bathe in the sunlight. It didn't wake her up, she just melted deeper into the warmth instead, her feline Faunus instincts showing themselves. It was just so comfortable she thought, as she nuzzled even more in the smooth skin of her partner. In her opinion nothing could compare to the wonderful heat emanating from Yang's whole body.

She just wanted to sleep a bit longer, it was a Saturday after all. It would be inhumane to wake her up early in the weekend, especially with that tiring week behind her back. Unfortunately for her, some of her friends weren't exactly 'normal', although Blake definitely wasn't either; at 5 inches tall, even Weiss' tiara was bigger than she was.

Lifting a lazy eyelid she looked at Ruby, who was sleeping peacefully on top of the life threatening contraption she called a bed. She was almost hanging off the edge of it but somehow had managed to trap herself in her bedsheets in a way that it saved her from tumbling to the floor. Observing the girl better, Blake realized Ruby was still wearing that weird Grimm sleeping mask but wasn't actually wearing it like she was supposed to.

Dread filled her as the rays of sunlight crept closer to her team leader.

Suddenly the sun didn't seem that friendly in Blake's eyes - it became her arch nemesis, trying to fill the room with the blood red light of sunrise, beginning to bathe Ruby's pillow in rays.

'No, don't do it! Why? What have I ever done to you, oh mighty flaming ball of fire, to deserve this fate?'

But her mental plea of mercy was unheard as light crept over the scythe wielder petite face. Silver eyes shot open. Ruby gracefully leapt out of bed before landing on the ground and inhaling air like she was about to exclaim something very loudly.

'Oh, for fu-'

"GOOOOOD MORNING, TEAM RWBY!" Ruby shouted excitedly.

The reactions of her teammates were mixed. Yang almost jumped out of Blake's bed, startled to death. Blake had to hold on to Yang's belly button for dear life to not slide off her partner's smooth skin and probably fall to her death.

Weiss simply groaned and threw her pillow with all her might, hitting Ruby square in the face. The scythe wielder stumbled to the ground as Weiss had been able to put a surprising amount of force behind her projectile.

"Oooow…" Ruby whined as she rubbed her head.

"Don't startle me like that, Ruby, I could have hurt Blake!" Yang scolded her sister as soon as she had seen her partner's dire situation.

"Sorry Blake, I didn't know you were sleeping there." Ruby said sheepishly as she came closer to the pair on top of Blake's bed. "You do look very cute though."

The girl in question didn't really know how to respond. "Thanks, I guess? I forgive you, but please don't do that again." Blake gave her team leader a small smile before saying under her breath: "Or a pillow to the face will seem like your best friend after I'm done with you."

"Anyway, what are we doing today that is so incredibly urgent we need to be woken up at this ungodly hour?" Weiss muttered as she groggily crept out of bed. Her hair, which was normally tied together in a neat off-center ponytail was flowing freely and almost looked like Yang's untamable manes.

"I don't know," Ruby replied sheepishly, she knew she was stepping into dangerous territory, Morning Weiss was not a nice person - Ruby had heard tales of SDC staff being hospitalised for the simple act of attempting to wake Weiss up early for a company meeting.

Weiss was beginning to fume at the thought of being woken up this early for absolutely no reason. Luckily for Ruby, her sister was there to help her out.

"Why don't we go to Vale today? If we're quick we'll be able to catch one of the early flights, and you know how crowded they get around lunchtime, especially in the weekends," Yang quickly said. This seemed to calm the heiress down.

"Fine, you're lucky that I need some more Dust for Myrtenaster anyway," Weiss said before disappearing in the bathroom. "And somebody please fix the medicine cabinet!"

Blake tried to get her partner's attention. "Yang?"

"Yes, kitten, what is it?" Yang said with a warm smile. It seemed that she always couldn't help but smile when she looked at the little girl, even she didn't have an idea why.

Normally Blake would have scolded Yang for making fun of her heritage or size, but the affectionate way the words were spoken got her blushing a bit instead. She knew Yang never meant harm with her words, but she couldn't help but ask herself if she meant something at all with them.

"I realized this yesterday, but, I don't exactly have a spare pair of clothing. I mean, sleeping in my combat outfit once is fine, but if this… problem… doesn't fix itself, then-" Blake said with a frown before Yang cut her off because she could notice the pain in the raven-haired girl's eyes when she spoke about her affection.

"Yeah, I realized that too, we should get you some spare pair of clothing." Yang said quickly, this seemed to break Blake out of her thoughts as her frown disappeared.

"I don't think they have anything my size in the stores, I'm afraid." Blake deadpanned.

"Hmmm… That's true, what are we going to do?" Yang asked no in particular with a pensive expression.

"Oh! Oh! I know! I could make you some clothes!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly.

"You?" Weiss said coming out of the bathroom wearing a more casual outfit. "I'm sorry, but I doubt you have any skill in the fine art of sewing, seeing as how much of a klutz you are sometimes."

"But… But… I didn't just make Crescent Rose myself, I made my battle outfit too…" Ruby muttered, looking like a sad puppy.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that. That would work." Yang backed her sister up as best she could without incurring the wrath of the white dragon.

Weiss rewarded the sisters' efforts with a pleasantly surprised expression. "Well, I guess you're not such of a dunce after all. We'll have to get some materials and equipment too while we're in Vale I guess."

"Say Weiss, can't you sew too?" Yang asked the heiress.

"Yes, in fact I can. Why?" Weiss replied with a confused look.

This made Ruby's eyes go wide. "Oh Weiss, why don't you help me out then? We could sew together!"

The heiress simply said: "No."

The scythe wielder played her trump card after hearing this: her silver eyes went wide, and her bottom lip jutted into a pout, quivering slightly for maximum effect. She looked directly into Weiss' eyes, positioning her hands together in a begging gesture. "Please Weiss? I bet my sweetheart you could make much more beautiful clothes than I ever could," Ruby pleaded, trying to charm her as much as possible.

The effects of Ruby's charm offensive were immediate; Weiss' hard facial expression softened, she squeezed her eyes firmly shut, and tried to look away, but the damage had already been done to her resolve.

"Fine," Weiss sighed, but she couldn't help to smile at little bit at her energetic partner.

"Yaaaay!"

Blake interrupted the banter of the red and white duo: "I appreciate the gesture, but you guys really don't have to do this, I will be fine. I don't want to be a burden."

To everyone's surprise it was Weiss who spoke up, with her facial expression hard again: "Blake, you are *not* a burden. It's not your fault you are this size - it's mine if anything - I was the one who gave you that Dust in the first place. We're doing what we have to do as your teammates. Besides, it's the least I can do after what happened."

The little girl give the heiress an appreciative smile. "Thanks Weiss."

"There is still one problem though. What are we going to do with Blake if we're going to Vale?" Yang asked the other girls.

"Leaving her here seems like a terrible idea, you know, with Nora sleeping in the room across ours." Weiss started.

"That means that we have to take her with us to Vale, the thing is it we can't let other people see her and I don't have a bag or something to hide her in." Yang mused, before she turned to Blake.

"Me neither, unless I take my ammo belt with me, but I doubt she'll be comfortable inside there." Ruby said.

"I think I've got something that might work." Weiss pulled out a snow white purse from one of the shelves of her closet. "It's got enough space to keep her comfortable for long enough. What do you think, Blake?"

"Sure, I'll manage." Blake sounded confident, but she didn't really know what to think of Weiss carrying her around in her purse. Luckily for her Weiss spoke up again: "Yang, I think you should carry her, I'm pretty sure she trusts you the most out of everyone in this room." She handed Yang the little purse, it looked almost comical as it contradicted immensely with Yang's broad figure.

If Blake was honest, the prospect of riding around in a purse for a whole day wasn't the most exciting thing ever, but at least she was being carried by her partner. If there was one person she felt at complete ease with, it was her.

Yang scooped her up gently, before carefully depositing in the bag. She almost closed the zipper, but decided against it as she feared Blake would suffer from the lack of oxygen or the lack of lighting.

Blake sat down onto the velvet floor of the probably very expensive and custom-made purse, typical Schnee stuff. She felt the bag being lifted as Yang took it and walked out of the room with the rest of her team.

* * *

The experience of being carried like this was… weird, Blake wasn't really sure how to describe it.

It was like she was sitting in some sort of elevator, only if elevators would move horizontally and would be made of velvet and leather.

Not that it was the most comfortable ride ever, even though Yang had lift the zipper open. Every time the purse got shaken by something, Blake had to fight the different pieces of makeup that rolled around with her.

'How can a girl have this much makeup?' She muttered angry as a package of eyeliner hit her square in the chest. 'This is ridiculous!' The girls had forgotten to take them all out of the bag in their hurry to catch the airship.

When the bag wasn't shaken or swaying too wildly and when she wasn't cursing the boxes and tubes of makeup, she felt awfully lonely and felt like the walls were closing in on her - it was incredibly claustrophobic. She already knew it was going to be a challenge for her to endure the trip.

She decided that she wasn't going to complain against Yang or Weiss however. She was happy enough that they were willing to go out of their way for her and she didn't want to become a bigger burden than she already was.

When the outside noises were suddenly muted and she could see a roof above her head instead of the clear blue sky, she realized they had arrived in the airship and that it was relatively calm. It seemed Yang's plan to go extra early had worked.

A hand, Blake assumed it was Yang's, intruded the bag and carefully grabbed Blake out of the bag. She got dropped on top of the blonde's other hand. Looking around she could see that there were luckily no strangers in sight and that the rest of her team was observing her. Blake really appreciated their concern, but it was getting kind of creepy and intimidating, the way people were looking at her like she was some kind of lab rat. The fact that she was about the same size didn't really help either.

Yang booming voice broke the silence: "How are you holding up, Blake? Is it not too crammed in there?"

"No no, it's fine. I'll be okay for the rest of the trip don't worry," Blake half lied, she didn't like lying against her partner, but again, she didn't want to be a bigger burden than she already was. Ruby and Weiss decided to leave the two alone and walked towards one of the huge windows to look at the scenery passing by.

"That's great! I'll hold you like this for the rest of the flight if you're okay with that. I don't think anyone is gonna walk in here, I checked and there were barely any people aboard." Yang smiled, she liked holding Blake. She enjoyed the feeling of her partner being so close, she didn't really know why herself but it always made her feel lighthearted.

Blake relaxed visibly and began staring out of the window behind Yang, she saw the mountains and the red trees of Forever Fall passing by. She had always found them beautiful, she noticed that they didn't look any different than before, despite her size difference. It made her realize that the world just continued on, like she hadn't just changed into a 5-inch midget. She found it both saddening and heartening at the same time.

She was rudely interrupted as the door opened and a flight stewardess walked in.

Yang was quick to act, she closed her hand to shield Blake once more from the hungry eyes of strangers. Luckily it seemed she had been just in time, as the stewardess walked further without noticing a thing.

Ruby and Weiss were just a surprised as the black and yellow duo by the interruption and Ruby whispered to Yang: "Did she see her?"

"No, I don't think so," Yang answered.

"Even though she didn't see Blake, that was way too close. What if it happens again? I think it's better if we leave her in my purse, it's too dangerous." Weiss reasoned as she walked over.

"She's right. Sorry Blakey, I'm afraid you'll have to stay in here," Yang said before lowering the little girl into the bag once again.

The last thing Blake could see out of the window before the velvet surface of the inside of the bag once again covered her vision, were the first buildings of Vale and she was suddenly overwhelmed by anguish. Back in the dorm she had thought it would have been a good idea to go with her team, but right now she was having some serious second thoughts…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Shout out**** to my two fantastic editors: Duranda1 and Heatrules!**

**Remember when I said I would be able to write a lot during this break? Well, life kinda happened and it had me scraping for the time to write... Sorry people!**

**My chapters (including this one) are also going to be a bit shorter from now on. It's to make that deadline of one a week a bit more doable and it's also to get the stress of long chapters of my back. So long story short, they are going to be shorter, but I will upload them more frequently.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's a bit different than the last one.**

**Before I go to reviews, I would like to give shout out**** to you guys for breaking 30 favorites! Made my day!**

**Onto reviews:**

**To ****uberparagon:**

**Glad I could make your day! Your review made mine! Again, I'm sorry for the late update, but I'll try my best to be more punctual next time!**

**To ****dracohalo117:**

**Even I was kind of surprised about the last chapter and I wrote it... Says a lot about my brain going into the drain sometimes while I'm writing...**

**Like always, If there is anything you would like to see, just ask! (no promises though)**

**Review, follow and favorite or Yang will visit you in your dreams...**

**DragonSlayer out!**

* * *

**Yang: It looks interesting...**

**Blake: You are not seriously telling me that you enjoy it, are you?**

***Yang gives her a grin that says it all.***

***Blake facepalms***

**Blake: Oh, for fu-**


	9. Chapter 8: Shopping

**May contain side effects**

**Chapter 8:**

**Shopping**

Team RWBY was leisurely strolling through the streets of Vale. Well, at least Ruby, Weiss and Yang were. They were completely relaxed, although it wasn't like they didn't have a list of shops they needed to visit: Ruby needed ammo, Weiss needed Dust and they needed to buy some sewing equipment and cloth for Blake's clothes. They had the whole day to do so however, hence they had all the time in the world.

The trip was doing wonders to the teammates. Being at Beacon all day long was nice and all, but at the same time it was very tiring, the students craved for some time outside of the school sometimes. That's why they were all fully enjoying themselves as they walked through the streets filled with people who looked like they had just woken up, and let the rather cold morning breeze flow through their hair.

The only one who wasn't really enjoying herself was currently sitting on top of a giant, at least in her perspective, roll of lipstick. _'Weiss doesn't even wear lipstick as far as I know!' _Blake thought angrily. It was quite enervating for her to be sitting in the heiress' purse, trying to balance on top of the unstable mountains of boxes of makeup, while her teammates were having fun without her.

If they would have been in a hurry, the team would have split up to maximize the effective usage of their time. But not today, today was a free day. Without the stress of lessons or schoolwork, they had the whole saturday off and intended to use it for some well-deserved rest.

Their first stop was the biggest weapon store in all of Vale. It was like a full-sized mall, but filled with different weapon stores instead of clothing stores or other generic stores. They sold all kinds of stuff: weapons, weapon parts, bullets, ammo belts, armor… It was basically heaven for hunters and huntresses, everything you needed to slay the creatures of Grimm was sold here.

Blake was blinded by the intensive white lights of the store shining through the entrance of the bag, as the lid was still open. She was actually glad Yang had left it open, she didn't know if she could endure sitting in a pure black bag for so long. It would have reminded her too much of the room in the weird dreams she had been having. And there wasn't a lighter in her pocket to save her right now, she checked already.

All of a sudden the bag began shaking violently. The raven-haired Faunus assumed her team were ascending a flight of stairs at that moment as she remembered there being one near the entrance. She braced herself as the first boxes began rolling around towards the other side of the bag and thus towards her.

She had to jump off the lipstick as it began rolling away. Landing softly on the velvet surface of the purse, she snapped her eyes up just in time to see a package of eyeliner rushing towards her followed by the rest of Weiss's kit.

"Come and get it," Blake murmured, challenging the stampeding horde. It was incredibly silly, but at the same time it was also incredibly silly that she was just about three inches tall, so Blake couldn't care less at the moment. The only reason that she wasn't sliding away herself was because of her incredible, at least in her opinion, ninja skills. Skills she was going to have to put to good use in a moment.

She managed to skillfully front flip over the eyeliner before using the walls of the bag to help her leap onto Weiss's spare wallet. Gracefully jumping off, she thought the worst was over. She was proved wrong however as a tube of nail polish hit her square in the face and made her crash into the wall at the opposite side of the bag, along with Weiss's whole set of makeup.

'_Why does the world hate me so much?'_ She thought as she groaned under the weight.

Meanwhile Yang was unaware of the thud coming out of the purse she was holding, or the fact that she was holding the bag a bit tilted. Who could blame her? She had been walking around with the bloody thing for over a few hours now.

The blonde was amusedly observing her sister, who looked like a child during Christmas Morning while she walked around the weapon's store. Everybody who met Ruby realized instantly that she was a huge weapon dork. Because the mall was filled with them, it and Ruby went together like peanut butter and jelly.

Her shrill and excited voice was able to be heard over all the rest. "Weiss! Look over there! That store sells all kinds of weapons that make use of Dust! And Yang, look! That place sells flaming gauntlets!-"

"Ruby, I already have a pair of gauntlets and I set them on fire myself, remember?" Yang interrupted her sister's flood of excitement. She had to grab the scythe wielder by her hood to stop her from running off.

"I know, but still, what if they sell ice gauntlets too? That would be soooo cooool!" Ruby stopped dead in her tracks as she realized she had just made a horrible mistake. "Oh no…"

"Good one sis! It seems that I am finally beginning to rub off on you!" Yang exclaimed happily before crashing the poor girl in a signature bear hug.

Weiss palm hit her face so fast, she feared that it would leave a mark. _'I can't deal with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum on my own! Why must Blake be sitting in my purse while I have to handle these two dunces!'_

* * *

It took them only about three hours to get Ruby out of her favorite weapon store, a new record! Only reminding her that they still needed to get Dust and sewing gear plus the promise of cookies when they got home made their team leader divert her attention from the walls filled with weapons and the barrels full of upgrades and ammo. She had almost bought a flaming sword if Yang and Weiss hadn't stopped her ("I just wanted to upgrade Crescent Rose!" she had shouted as they had dragged her away from the weapon).

They began making their way towards a store which sold sewing equipment and cloth. Thankfully for them Ruby knew a store located in the vicinity of the mall, so they didn't have to walk very far.

The scythe wielder was explaining to her teammates what how she knew that particular store: "So here I was, strolling through Vale, a bit like we're doing right now, but the difference was that I had no idea where I should go. I needed to find a store which sold the right materials for a decent combat outfit, those are rare apparently as most hunters buy their clothes at the mall or have them made at tailors or smiths. I really wanted to make my own outfit but it looked like the odds weren't in my favor to find a store. When I had almost given up my search I walked by this little shop by chance. Well, it looks small from the outside but the inside is filled to the brim with all kinds of cloths and metals! Basically everything you need to make your own combat outfit is sold there! Ah, speaking of which, here we are right now!"

Ruby had been lying, the store was so small that Weiss and Yang would have walked right by if Ruby hadn't pointed it out to them. It was flanked by two much bigger apartment buildings which made it seem like the store was hiding itself between them.

The team leader opened the door and the trio stepped inside. A bell rang somewhere at the back and a rather old woman walked up to them.

"Miss Rose, what a pleasure to see you again! Did you get your cape damaged again? Those Beowolves can be quite vicious sometimes, can't they?" The woman asked with a friendly voice.

"Yes, they certainly can be, Mrs. Azure. But no, I didn't rip my cape again, I'm more careful now!" Ruby said with a beaming smile. "We're actually here to buy some materials to make some outfits, we want to surprise our teammate."

Mrs. Azure seemed to be interested. "Your teammate? That reminds me, who are your friends?"

"My name is Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's sister and teammate, and this is Weiss Schnee, our other teammate." Yang gave her friendly handshake.

"Yup! And together we form Teaaaam RWBY!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly.

This seemed to interest Mrs. Azure even more. "Oh, so you got into Beacon, Miss Rose? And you became team leader? What a pleasant surprise! And I assume you are surprising your final teammate, am I correct?"

"Yes madam, her name is Blake and she is my partner," Yang answered with a broad grin.

"That's so wonderful to hear! Blake is lucky to have such good friends, like you. I wish my son would be more attentive like you, I haven't even seen his face for months! Anyway, I'll let you girls take a look around, call me if you need anything," With that, the woman walked back towards her counter.

Noticing the weird looks Weiss and Yang had on their faces, Ruby quickly explained: "She used to be huntress a long time ago, that's why she knows so much about the team system of Beacon."

The three girls began to rummage through the store, trying to find the best of the best materials for their shrunken friend. They decided to stay with Blake's color scheme: black, purple and white. Weiss offered she would look through the normal fabrics as she was an expert in recognizing the best quality. Ruby was tasked to look at all the different leathers and other materials that were used in combat gear, while Yang simply looked for nice accessories.

A few minutes went by and all three had found what they were looking for, the regrouped at the counter and put their articles on top of it. The woman came out of the back of the store and began to scan the different clothes, leathers and other materials while Weiss reached in her pocket for her wallet. She had insisted on paying for the articles, she had a lot of money after all and what was better than to spend it on her friends?

All of a sudden her heiress realized she had forgotten her wallet at their dorm! She began to panic before she saw the snow white purse around Yang's shoulder. _'Do I still own that spare wallet?'_

She came closer in the bag before searching through the bag carefully, after all Blake was still in there. Yang gave her a weird look, but stayed silent. Feeling the different boxes of makeup, she realized they had forgotten to take those out. _'Oh well, we're almost at the end of our shopping trip anyway. I do hope it isn't too inconvenient for her.'_

Speaking of the devil, when she suddenly, to her relief, felt the contours of a wallet, her hand brushed against something warmer and softer than the rest of the items in the purse. Blake must be sitting on her purse.

Her cheeks flared a bit as she realized she hadn't touched her Faunus teammate since her transformation. She did *not* enjoy how fuzzy the girl felt, definitely not. Alright, maybe just a little bit, but she would never admit that.

When Weiss' fingers had slipped inside the purse, they had startled Blake a little. But when she had recognized who they belonged to, she had let them do their thing. That's when a few of them accidently began stroking her, utterly confusing the raven-haired girl, what was Weiss doing? The fingers moved a bit further and began tugging at the wallet she was sitting on. Quickly realizing what the heiress wanted, Blake hopped off to allow her teammate to take it out.

Weiss felt the little girl distancing herself from her wallet, she pulled it out of the bag in a fluid motion and handed the money to Mrs. Azure, who was waiting patiently.

With a polite goodbye they left the store and made their way to their final stop: From Dust till Dawn.

* * *

After a short walk they arrived at the Dust store. Weiss could have bought her Dust at the mall, but decided against it as she came to this place for a long time and thus she knew the shopkeeper.

Yang decided to wait outside with Blake in her purse and their other articles while Ruby decided to go with Weiss as she always looked at the magazines they had inside.

Looking around, Yang noticed it must be running towards the evening, the sun was hanging low above the horizon and the only people passing her by were going home, they didn't even glance at the yellow beauty with the snow white purse. Normally Yang would be a little offended with the lack of attention she was getting, but she found she couldn't care less at that moment.

Under normal circumstances she would observe the crowd walking past her, as all the different kinds of people intrigued her. Her favorite were the couples, they came in all forms: some were loud and had animated conversations, others were very silent and were just constantly cuddling. She always found the sight endearing but also painful at the same time. Yang knew what it meant, she too craved for the feeling of being together with a loved one.

Right now she decided against it as there were no couples, only plain looking business men and women.

Leaning against the wall of the building for a couple minutes she was beginning to get bored. She had almost forgotten that Blake was in the bag she was holding as she hadn't seen her partner almost the whole day. On top of that Yang was getting a bit tired as the sun set and the now orange colored sunrays shined upon her face.

Her eyes slowly closed. _'A quick nap can't hurt,'_ she thought as her mind was slowly shutting down.

Because she was absolutely paying zero to none attention, she didn't notice the man with his hood up walking towards her. When he reached the blonde he lingered a bit and imitated he was interested by something inside of the shop.

All of a sudden he made a move, he snatched the purse out of Yang's limp fingers and started legging it. The girl shot awake, her mind trying to comprehend what just had happened. As the puzzle inside of her head was solving itself, she became angrier by the second. She shouted as she dropped her remaining bags: "Hey he took my purse!" but nobody seemed to react.

'_Never thought I would say that dumb line in my entire life. Why did I even have a purse on me?'_

That's when it hit her.

"BLAAAAKE!" Yang shouted as her entire body caught on fire and her eyes turned blood red. The business people dove for cover as a giant fireball flew by.

* * *

Ruby was softly humming a tune and flicking through the pages of a weapon magazine as she waited for Weiss to finish. At the moment the heiress was having an animated conversation with the rather silent, but friendly shopkeeper while she was taking cash out of her pocket.

The calmness inside the store was rudely interrupted however as screams sounded from outside.

The scythe wielder dropped her magazine immediately and grabbed the heiress who had just enough time to grab her bag, by the arm. When they went outside they were able to see a fire in the distance along with people running and screaming.

Ruby's gaze fell onto the dropped bags against the wall of the store and noticed that one was missing. That's when she put two and two together.

"Oh, no…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Shout out**** to my two fantastic editors: Duranda1 and Heatrules!**

**Well I guess the plan worked, I got one chapter done in a week! Let's try to keep it up, shall we?**

**For those who are asking why I suddenly made Blake three inches small instead of five, it's because I realized five inches was a bit bigger than I thought. I normally use centimeters instead of inches, that is why I was confused. I'll change the number for the previous chapters as well.**

**For those who don't like cliff hangers, sorry but not sorry.**

**The story has reached over 60 followers and almost 40 favorites, thank you all so much for that! **

**Onto reviews:**

**To ****uberparagon:**

**I don't really how to answer that, but I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hopefully you liked this chapter as well!**

**To ReverseSlinky:**

**Hopefully, I won't. But I'm glad you like it, the more souls the merrier! I know this chapter isn't really that touchy feely, but I can promise that future ones will be.**

**To ****uberparagon:**

**You, my friend, can read my mind...**

**To Rusk:**

**That's indeed kind of what I'm trying to aim at, some chapters are funny, others are serious. Glad you enjoy it, made my day!**

**Like always, If there is anything you would like to see, just ask! (no promises though)**

**Review, follow and favorite or maybe you're next who is going to trapped in Weiss' purse...**

**DragonSlayer out!**

* * *

**Blake: You're seriously telling me that you would like me being small?**

**Yang: Yup!**

***Blake palms her face as she mutters: "You're incredible..."***

**Yang: Come on, Blakey, think of all the fun stuff we could do! The possibilities are endless!**

***For some unknown reason, Blake starts blushing furiously.***

**Yang: Ohoho! I didn't know you were into that type of stuff! You naughty kitten!**

**Blake: Please kill me...**

**Me: No can do madam, you're the one with the sword.**


	10. Chapter 9: Out of time

**May contain side effects**

**Chapter 9:**

**Out of time**

A man strolled through the streets of the business district in Vale. He wore a hood that concealed part of his face, making it difficult for onlookers to recognise him.

He smiled as he observed the busy looking people who passed him. It was past 5 o'clock and most of them were going home from their jobs. The hooded stranger liked this part of town - so many rich marks ripe for the picking. That and the fact that most of them were too busy or too tired to even notice him snatching away their hard-earned cash.

It was a paradise for thieves like himself, the parades of people made it simply too easy to hide from the cops.

Pulling his bag from his shoulder, he opened the zipper and looked inside. Today's catch had been great, it was certainly enough to live from for the next few weeks, but he was wondering if he should treat himself for once. '_I could use a new television, or should I get a new laptop? Man, my friends were right, there are so many things to choose from when you have enough money!' _One thing was for certain at least, he would go to his favorite club to meet up with his friends and fellow thieves. The establishment was owned by an infamous man named Hei Xiong, but everyone called him Junior, or boss if you worked for him.

While he was pondering over whether or not he should treat them as a form of celebration for his abundant catch, he passed the only Dust store in the area: From Dust till Dawn. Any other day he would have passed the store without even glancing at it, it wasn't like he needed Dust nor had he the money for it. He didn't even consider robbing the store as the shopkeeper was an old man. He never stole from the elderly, especially if it was obvious it was hard for them to get by. Even a thief had standards.

This time he did take a look at the store however, as something had caught his eye. He had seen a peculiar flash of yellow through the crowd.

When he stopped and looked he noticed it was a blonde girl casually leaning against the wall of the store. She looked totally out of place as she wore a pair of shorts and a tan vest. He had to admit she looked gorgeous as her clothing did little to nothing to hide her broad figure or her significant bust.

That's when he realized she was holding a snow white and very expensive looking purse. The distinctive logo of the Schnee household was embroidered on the front.

'_Schnee? Interesting, I doubt this blonde girl is related to the Schnee family whatsoever. Why does she have that purse? It doesn't matter, I'm pretty sure I just hit the jackpot!'_

He came closer and observed the girl once more. He realized her eyes were closed which made him celebrate internally. This was going to be the easiest catch ever! Was the girl asleep?

Deciding to use one of the oldest tricks in the book, he began staring inside of the shop like something caught his attention. It made people less suspicious as to why he was standing so close to them and made them relax. In his past experience the trick had worked every time.

It seemed it would be even easier than it normally was as it looked like the blonde hadn't even noticed him coming closer. He saw a particularly shining Dust gem on display and stared intently at it. That's what he wanted her to think however, he was actually observing her in the corner of his eye.

'_Just got to wait for the right moment…'_

The density of the crowd seemed to lessen a bit, creating the perfect gap to escape.

'_Now!'_

All of a sudden the man moved. He snatched the purse out of the blonde's limp fingers, closed the zipper and was already running through the gap before the girl had even time to realize what happened.

The thief was fast, and he knew it. After all if you weren't fast, you weren't cut out for his form of work. People flashed by him but didn't spare him a glance - after all - these businessmen and women only care about their own money. He could hear a faint cry in the background, the blonde must have realized she was missing something. It didn't matter, he was long gone.

When the man arrived at the end of the street he stopped for a minute to catch his breath. He decided to take a glance at the street to see if the girl was following him, although the chances weren't in her favor, he was really fast after all.

He didn't see the blonde, much to his expectation, but instead he heard screams of people, multiple people. His eyes widened as he saw a massive fireball coming towards him.

'_What is-' _But his thoughts were cut short as he noticed the blonde he stole from not even a minute ago in the middle of the giant ball of fiery death.

'_You've got to be fucking kidding me!'_

As the walking manifestation of Hell itself inched closer and closer the man decided to get the hell out of there and run for his life. Traversing through the people who dove for cover as soon as they saw the fire speeding towards them, he could feel the soaring heat of the flames behind him. The blonde was catching up by the minute.

Moving through the crowds proved to be useless for him as they were hindering him more than the crazy girl tailing him. He saw a possible escape in the form of a deserted alley which was blocked off by a fence.

Taking a sharp turn he hurried into the alley and began skillfully climbing onto the fence while holding onto the purse with one hand. He had learned some parkour tricks from a friend of his and while he almost never used them, he was certainly happy he was able to pull them off right now.

Leaping over the fence and into the alley on the other side, he couldn't help but smile a little. _'Surely she won't follow me so easily here.'_ He decided to stop running for just a moment and take a glance at the rusty fence behind him.

He wished he hadn't.

The blonde didn't climb over the fence to follow him; she simply melted straight through it. "Fuck me…" the man whispered, his eyes wide in shock.

The girl on fire stopped a few feet away from him. She simply looked at him and snarled mercilessly, flames licking around her body.

That's when the man could see her eyes, they were red. Blood red. He swore he just wet himself a little.

The girl who looked like she came from the depths of the underworld began moving forward again, step by step she came closer. The moment the heat felt like a solid wall, the man was shaken out of his trance and he took off once again, desperately trying to escape the warmth and the fiery blonde where it came from.

He turned around the corner and saw that they had somehow managed to reach one of the other big roads of Vale, this one was also swarming with people. The man decided not to make his mistake twice and thus didn't even bother to use the crowd as a hiding spot.

That's when he remembered his pursuer and he were very close to one of Vale's biggest waterways. And where there was a waterway, there was water!

His theory appeared to be correct as the sound of streaming water filled his head instead of the roaring fire behind him. This made him look around.

He was surprised to find himself standing on top of a bridge, he had been mostly running on instinct after all: towards the water and away from the flames.

Right now the water in question was flowing underneath and the flames were coming closer to the bridge.

The man considered his choices. He was out of breath, so trying to lose the girl was out of question as she appeared to be fit enough to run another few miles. He knew he couldn't fight her as he realized the flames were probably coming from her semblance. _'Is that blonde bimbo a huntress? What the hell did I get myself into?'_

There was one thing he could try to get out of this situation alive and not in an ambulance or a hearse: the blonde seemed deeply attached to the snow white purse in his hand. He knew what he was about to do would make stealing the bag in the first place pointless, but he was out of options and out of time.

When the blonde stepped onto the bridge he did a desperate movement, with a big arc he flung the purse into the water and started running once more with the last of his breath.

The blonde didn't follow him anymore, it seemed his plan had worked.

* * *

Blake had been having this nagging feeling something was wrong ever since the zipper of the purse had been suddenly closed, trapping her in complete darkness.

Now she was just waiting with a pounding heart for something to happen. The purse had been shaking a lot, which absolutely didn't help to cease her anxiety. The faints sounds intruding the confined space weren't loud enough for her to make sense of.

The combined forces of not being able to do anything while being trapped inside a rather small, pitch black room as she wasn't able to open the lid from the inside, made her suffer from a severe case of claustrophobia.

Blake sat down into a corner of the purse, trying to get her head straight, the darkness was messing with her brain. Putting an ear against the velvet wall, she tried once again to listen to the what was happening outside. The leather was too thick however and she couldn't catch any noise whatsoever.

All of a sudden her entire world shifted.

She was slowly pulled off the ground by an unknown force and her stomach felt really weird. It was like she was floating in midair along with all of the boxes of makeup, she could still see their silhouettes in the dark thanks to her enhanced night vision.

Blake swore she was almost at the roof of the purse, near the zipper, when the floating feeling disappeared and she and the boxes felt in a heap on the floor.

The girl rubbed her head as she had hit it quite hard on top of the roll of lipstick, making her feel a little dizzy.

"Uuuh, what happened?" She muttered groggily to no one in particular.

Suddenly her hand felt wet, some kind of liquid was streaming towards her. _'What's this? Did a bottle of perfume broke or something?'_ she thought confused. She brought her hand towards her nose to smell the unknown substance.

The raven-haired Faunus was surprised to find that the liquid didn't smell at all, which could only mean one thing. Water.

As soon as she realized this a small stream began dribbling on top of her head, making her cat ears twitch in annoyance. Her eyes widened in realization as more water began leaking from the roof of the bag.

She was underwater.

"Oh shit…" she cursed softly when the small streams changed into floods of colorless liquid.

Panic filled her as she ran towards one of the walls and drew Gambol Shroud. With a powerful stab she punctured the leather. This didn't have the effect she had desired however, the hole made only more water flood the bag, the force behind it knocking her down.

Before she knew, she was swimming in the cold water which slowly but steadily filled the bag.

Knowing that it was probably her last chance she fired her weapon in its kusarigama form. The blade successfully pierced the top of the tower of makeup boxes and Blake began climbing the ribbon.

When she reached the top, the water had already filled half of the purse. Blake knew she was running out of time and precious oxygen.

She pulled Gambol Shroud out of the box and began trying to pierce the zipper of the bag, if she could succeeded in doing so, she could make a hole that was big enough to fit her whole body through.

The purse was now being filled at a rapid pace, the water was already at Blake's middle and she was still struggling with the metal zipper.

Her blade finally pierced part of it, but the water was at her neck and the oxygen was becoming scarce.

She took one more deep breath before the last bubble of air in the bag disappeared.

Now completely underwater and holding her breath, she desperately pushed and pulled at the zipper. Just when she thought she was going to drown, it gave in and a hole formed where she was able to escape through.

Darkness was replaced with rays of sunlight shining through the water, coming from the surface. The surface! If she was able to reach that, then she would still have a chance! There was air at surface!

With the last of her power she began swimming towards the light. She knew it wasn't that far away, if only she able to swim faster! Her clothes were dragging her down, but she didn't have time to pull them off as her oxygen was running low.

After a few furious kicks she had almost reached the glorious surface. Her lungs screamed for air but she couldn't stop now! She was so close! Just a little further!

But she couldn't make it, she slowly began to drift back down as she was simply too exhausted to move one more inch.

All of her remaining strength disappeared as she was beginning to lose consciousness. Then her body shut down completely.

The bright rays of the sun were the last thing she saw before drifted off into the eternal darkness.

* * *

Yang saw the bag sailing the through the air in slow-motion before it hit the water and disappeared from sight. Her flames were immediately extinguished and her eyes turned back to their vibrant lilac as anguish filled her. "Blake!"

She didn't think twice as she leaped after the purse, diving into the cold water. With desperate strokes she tried to reach the area where the purse had gone under.

When she reached it, the bag was nowhere to be found however, so she began frantically searching around the area.

She dove under water and began to grab wildly with her hands hoping she would get lucky and find the purse. There was luckily little to no current at the moment, which meant her partner had to be around here somewhere.

There was little time and Yang knew it.

Half of her wanted to turn on her semblance to evaporate the water. But her other half told her that that wouldn't work and she would only hurt Blake in the process.

Just when she thought all hope was lost she felt something brush against her hand. Yang acted quickly, she brought both of her hands together and scooped the unknown object out of the water.

Somehow she managed to find Blake.

'_She must have escaped out of the bag.' _Yang thought, relief washing over her. That's when she noticed that her tiny friend was unconscious. _'Oh no… Was I too late?'_

The blonde wasted no time in wading towards the shore and climbing out of the water. She sat down with a pounding heart and held the limp body of her partner close to her chest, making sure the curious people watching Yang wouldn't see her.

"Come on, Blake, answer me! Please!" she whispered desperately.

But the little girl didn't move. Tears began to form in Yang's beautiful eyes.

"Don't leave me alone! Blake!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Shout**** to my two fantastic editors: Duranda1 and Heatrules!**

**You didn't want it, so here it is anyway, more cliffhangers!**

**Also third week in a row, going for that streak!**

**The story has reached almost 50 favorites and 80 followers! Amazing!**

**Keeping it brief, onto reviews:**

**To uberparagon:**

**I'm afraid I couldn't deliver on the Bumblebee part, but next chapter definitely while feature some!**

**To AdamthePyromancer:**

**As it turns out, not that bad, who knew?**

**To Rusk:**

**Thanks! Glad to see I can deliver on the romance part, probably my weakest! ;-)**

**To Kokuyoseki no tsubasa:**

**Never. It's never going to end... *maniacal laughter***

**To dracohalo117:**

**Dang, so close, almost cared. I don't think you'll pity him at all after reading this chapter :-D**

**To Guest:**

**Thank you very much, my friend, I'm honored. Who knows? Possible one-shots...**

**SilverCivic:**

**Daw, you review made my day, good sir! Hope you enjoy this one as much as the rest!**

**Like always, If there is anything you would like to see, just ask! (no promises though)**

**Review, follow and favorite or maybe you'll be tossed into the ice cold water...**

**DragonSlayer out!**


	11. Chapter 10: Kiss of life

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

**I've noticed this story is coming closer and closer to the 100 followers milestone, which is utterly amazing! To celebrate this I'll write a one shot featuring one of the other members of team RWBY once it has reached this goal. Please post in the comments which character (Ruby, Weiss or Yang) you would like to see tiny and what pairing you would like (not necessary)!**

**Thank for your time! Please, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**May contain side effects**

**Chapter 10:**

**Kiss of life**

When Weiss and Ruby arrived at the scene they had to force themselves through the dense crowd of onlookers. It wasn't every day a girl who was literally on fire willingly jumped into the waterway after all.

All of a sudden Ruby could see the familiar flash of yellow through the crowd. She tapped Weiss onto her shoulder to get her attention, as the heiress was also looking for the blonde of their team, and pointed towards the direction she had seen her sister.

When they managed to get out of the crowd of people they were able to see the girl in question. She was hunched over something. Ruby immediately knew something was wrong and whispered in Weiss' ear: "We need to get these people away from here."

A small smile graced the heiress' lips. "Leave that to me."

"Alright people nothing to see here, so everybody please turn around and go back to your duties!" Weiss spoke with authority in her voice, showing off her skills as the cold heiress of the biggest company in the world.

Those who recognized her turned around immediately and walked away, the Schnee's influence reached far and wide in Remnant, nobody wanted to invoke the wrath of someone closely related to the company. So Weiss being its heiress made them run off faster than one could have said: "No."

The others followed their colleagues or just the crowd in general, only two rather young men stayed where they were. They were apparently trying to be brave in front of the heiress as they disobeyed her command. Weiss scowled which made them run away immediately with their tail between their legs and soon they were alone on the quay.

The red and white duo made haste to their blonde friend. Weiss noticed she was holding something, something very familiar.

Blake. The little girl was lying limply in Yang's hands.

Her heart almost stopped beating as she took in Yang's teared face. She gasped and whispered with a shocked voice: "Yang, what happened?"

But the blonde didn't seem to hear her.

Earlier, just before Ruby and Weiss had arrived on the scene, she had gotten an epiphany. If she was quick, her partner could yet be saved. There was still hope.

And that hope was in the form of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation or what is more commonly referred to as the kiss of life, which was exactly was she was doing. She dried her tears as she knew there was no time for those and got to work.

It was very awkward to do so however, as Blake was only three inches tall instead of a few feet. Yang had position her head in such a way so that she was able to put her mouth onto her partner's mouth while she still had to be able to block off her nose. Yang's lips were so big in comparison to the little girl that she could give her whole face, or maybe even her body a giant kiss.

The task was difficult enough on its own, but what really was the cherry on the cake, was that she had to compress Blake's chest. On a normal person it was already risky not to break their ribs, but on the little girl, Yang had to restrain her power a lot - her semblance meant that she wasn't really one to hold back.

Luckily for them Professor Goodwitch had given them a lesson about first aid and she had almost literally pounded the information into their heads about how to perform a perfect mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. If Yang hadn't been grateful for the lesson before, then she certainly was right now, that was if it actually worked of course.

As Yang tried her very best to blow air into her teammate's tiny mouth she was getting aggravated. She knew she had to keep her emotions in check, but she was already the hotheaded one of the team so her and this nerve-racking task where a bad combination to begin with.

One time Blake had been learning her to defuse a bomb as the blonde had asked her to do so after their little problem on the train. Yang had completely lost her patience and had kicked the dummy they used almost a mile away. Yang had expected Blake to be angry, but instead she had gotten a small smile. "Well that's one way to do it."

Thinking about her partner made Yang try even harder, she wasn't planning on giving up on her friend anytime soon. She hadn't before, so why should she now?

But Blake wasn't responding to the gusts of air the blonde was offering her, she kept lying motionless on the stone floor in front of Yang. No twitching, nothing.

Ruby and Weiss had been standing there the whole time, doing absolutely nothing. Not that they wanted to do anything, they knew Yang needed all the concentration she could muster so they would be just in the way if they tried to help.

The red and white duo were simply looking at her, their gazes drilling into her back, but Yang didn't acknowledge them. It was just her and her unconscious partner.

_'Come on Blake!'_ Yang rooted internally as she was too busy blowing air in Blake's mouth to actually form words.

She blew with all her might so her friend would be able to get every bit of air in her lungs.

_'You can do it!'_

She blew again and gave more compressions, she was beginning to feel a little dizzy from the exercise.

_'Don't give up!'_

Yang was beginning to get desperate again, her calm demeanor was slowly being demolished. _'Why isn't this working?!'_

"Please! Blake! Don't die!" Yang broke down as she shouted against the limp girl, not caring that Ruby and Weiss and anyone who might have been eavesdropping. She had given up. Fresh tears began to stain her face, as she took one last, shaky breath before blowing it with the last of her powers into Blake's mouth.

All of a sudden there was movement. It was a slight twitch, barely noticeable to the naked eye, but Yang felt it as she still had their lips connected.

Oh boy did she feel it.

She almost jumped up into surprise. Her sobs immediately stopped as she waited with a pounding heart for something to happen.

Blake's fingers were twitching. Yang couldn't believe her eyes. A few seconds ago she had firmly believed the girl was too far gone to be saved.

Suddenly Blake began to cough violently, her body trying to get the water out of her lungs. Ruby almost yelped in surprise at the loud sounds suddenly breaking the silence.

When the coughing died, Blake tried so sit up. She was failing horribly at doing so however as she had just come out of her unconscious state.

Yang was the first one of her three teammates to react. She knelt down and slowly prodded a finger against Blake side, to feel if she was actually real and not some delusion created by her mind. The prod made the girl almost jump in the air in surprise, she actually would have jumped if her mind wasn't still recovering. Yang got the effect she wanted however, a the biggest smile ever appeared on Yang's face.

She wrapped her hands around the little girl and scooped her up. Blake offered zero to no resistance, not that she could. The blonde brought her partner to her chest and began giving her a gentle yet strong hug.

To say she was ecstatic would have been the understatement of the year. Tears began to form once more in her lilac eyes, but they weren't out of sadness however, but out of pure happiness. She held her friend even tighter as she was bawling her eyes dry. Ruby and Weiss quickly joined the two. Ruby had a huge grin on her face, a few tears also rolling down her cheeks, while Weiss finally let the breath escape she didn't know she was holding.

Yang eventually got her ability to speak back as her sobs began to lessen. "I'm so glad you're okay, Blake!" Yang said while she released her hold on her partner a bit to give her some room to breathe.

When she saw Blake's face, she was surprised to find that the girl was looking more confused than anything else. "What happened?" she muttered out while rubbing her head a little, it seemed like she still had some sort of headache.

Yang's grin faltered as she began recalling the events that had occurred not even ten minutes ago. "Well, you kinda fell into the water and I saved you."

Ruby gasped while Weiss frowned, making Yang realize they had no idea what had happened either.

Yang could almost see the radars in Blake's head trying to figure out the situation. "Dust, I remember now, the bag, the lid, the water… I was so close to the surface but I never made it… How did you save me?" Blake asked her breathlessly.

Yang began to rub her neck sheepishly. "I kinda just kissed you really hard…" Blake face turned red really fast. _'She's even cuter when she blushes!'_

Weiss' palm hit her face without missing a beat. "Do you really have to phrase it like that, you dunce?" Yang's inner-Yang was euphoric as she had made another bad joke.

Ruby exclaimed: "Hey, I'm the dunce!" but Weiss completely ignored her.

Blake observed the two before turning around to face Yang once more. "Well, for what's it's worth thank you, Yang, for saving me." Blake awarded her with a small but honest smile, and that was good enough for her. A slow shiver ran up Yang's spine - if Yang had to jump into the river again just to see that smile, then she would do it without thinking twice.

"No problem, Blakey anytime!" She exclaimed happily before hugging the little girl again. She didn't know why, but every time she held her partner this close, a warm, fuzzy feeling was being emitted from her chest.

Weiss interrupted their little touchy-feely moment. "Seriously, Yang, what happened? You scared Ruby and I there for a moment."

Yang had to sigh deeply while she recovered the memories from the past hour or so. Blake's smile had vanished and she was looking at her with a curious look, probably wanting to know as well why she suddenly had been swimming in the waters of one of Vale's biggest waterways.

She started: "Well it kinda started while I was waiting for you two to finish inside of the Dust store. I was feeling a tad tired as we had been on the road for the entirety for the day, so I decided to close my eyes for a few moments and take a quick nap. Suddenly this man yanked the purse out of my fingers and started legging it. I dropped everything else I had and pursued the thief of course."

"That explains these!" Ruby chirped, showing the bags to the rest of her team. "We found these just outside the shop after we heard a lot of commotion coming from the street."

"And that also explains why we saw a giant fireball in the middle of the road," Weiss said with a scowl plastered on her face.

"He, he," Yang said while rubbing her neck sheepishly, she knew she had to really tone down her semblance from time to time. She continued: "Anyway, after some chasing through the streets we ended up on that bridge over there. I guess as a desperate measure he flung the purse into the water - got away with it too." **(E/N: And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for those meddling kids!)**

Yang was surprised at the angry looks her sister and Weiss had on their faces, she had expected it from her sister, but not from Weiss. She doubted she had seen the heiress ever looked so angry before.

"I jumped into the river and eventually found you before carrying you to safety. As you were unconscious, I started giving mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, which worked, eventually." Yang finished.

"Good thing that you were so quick-witted, sis!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Shame that bastard got away though," Weiss said darkly.

Yang couldn't help but smile. "We'll get him next time, I promise."

The girl in her arms suddenly yawned widely while make a cute, almost catlike, noise which made her three teammates faint. "It's getting late, why don't we get back to the dorm?" Blake proposed as if nothing happened.

* * *

They arrived at their dorm about an hour later, Yang had carried her partner in her hands as she had wanted to make sure she was safe.

When Yang saw Blake's bed she leapt on immediately and asked Blake: "Do you want to sleep here again, or do I need to move you to my bed?"

Somehow Blake looked very flustered when she answered and even tripped over her words which was very unlike her. Yang decided to let it go as it wasn't really a time for jokes nor was she in the mood for them. "I… I w-would like it i-if you let me sl-sleep… with you." The last few words almost came out as a whisper.

Giving her an affectionate smile, she laid the girl down across her stomach.

Ruby and Weiss weren't feeling tired at all and decided to go to the cafeteria to grab a late snack, which left Blake and Yang alone in the room.

Her partner closed her eyes a bit, trying to nap a bit. The room was quite without their teammates which caused Yang to sink in her thoughts. A lot had happened these couple of days, and she hadn't really had a moment to peacefully rationalize her thoughts before. She didn't really count her breakdown at the hospital as she could barely call that peacefully.

She thought about the vow she had made to her sister. She realized she hadn't told Blake those exact words yet, but then again, she was waiting for the right moment to do so. Why? She didn't really know herself.

She had promised to keep her partner safe and she had failed abysmally today. Blake had almost died and it would have been her fault too… She knew it wasn't really justified to blame herself for what happened, if there hadn't been a thief this wouldn't have happened. Then again, if she hadn't felt asleep then it probably wouldn't have happened as well.

Her thoughts of being the worst teammate ever intruded her mind again, but she remembered what Ruby had said and squished them down as soon as they came up. She was Blake's first and perhaps only line of defense against the dangers of the world.

'Blake almost died.'

The thought tore through her mind like a knife. It was so surreal to think that the girl on her stomach had barely survived, and yet it happened. She realized that she couldn't really imagine a world without her partner and friend, there would be something missing, like someone cut a part out of her memory.

Were their bonds really running that deep?

Yes, yes they were or at least hers were, although she doubted her partner was thinking very differently. The girl in question was taking a nap on her stomach after all.

The real question was: did she view her partner as anything more than just a friend? The thought was both exciting and scary at the same time.

She remembered the time Blake had called her a goddess. The girl may have been half-asleep, but Yang couldn't help but hope there was a hint of truth in her slurred statement. Since Blake had been shrunken Yang had learned much more about her partner, probably because she was much more vulnerable at this size.

Yang's thoughts drifted towards her friends body, her long (before this happened) and soft black hair, her striking golden eyes, her gorgeous, long legs and, if she was entirely honest, a booty to die for. And, to top it all off, the two fluffy, cute cat ears perched on top of her head. Yang knew that people were almost always looking at her instead of Blake whenever they walked through the streets or hallways. She couldn't grasp that people almost ignored the beautiful angel walking beside her.

She opened her eyes and ended her thought train as she was afraid her mind would go completely down to gutter.

_'I'm completely gushing over her'_ she realised.

She couldn't even think about her partner without her heart exploding into thousands of butterflies. Yeah, she realized she had it bad.

Yang Xiao Long had completely and hopelessly fallen in love with Blake Belladonna, her partner.

What on _earth_ could she do?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Shout**** to my two fantastic editors: Duranda1 and Heatrules!**

**Whew****, another one done, the streak continues! I realize this is actually posted one day too late, but that is because one of my editors didn't have time to read it this weekend.**

**This story has reached 55 favorites and 85 followers, which is (at least in my perspective) completely insane! Thank you guys so much! Like I said in the begin of this chapter, I'll be writing a one shot to celebrate the 100 follower milestone (once we get there of course!), so don't forget to vote for your favorite character and pairing!**

**Reviews time!**

**To Rusk:**

**Aren't cliffhangers the loveliest? He is indeed a lucky man, but don't worry, he'll get what he deserves eventually...**

**To dracohalo117:**

**Yup, kill him dead. How about reviving him to have to pleasure of killing him all over again? Sounds lovely.**

**To uberparagon:**

**Sorry about that, I tend to rather enjoy a good cliffhanger here and there. But don't worry, she's fine!**

**To SilverCivic:**

**Thanks mate, my heart warmed while reading your comment. About that update, well here it is! *awkward silence***

**Like always, If there is anything you would like to see, just ask! (no promises though)**

**Review, follow and favorite and maybe Yang'll give you a kiss as well...**

**DragonSlayer out!**

* * *

***Yang grabs me by throat***

**Yang: Why weren't we included last chapter?**

**Me: I'm sorry, I was tired!**

**Blake: Yang, let him go. *Yang lets go, I sink to the ground* I do have question though.**

**Me: Shoot.**

**Blake: Why do you like to put me into life-threatening situations so much?**

**Yang: That's a very good question! *Cocks Ember Celica, eyes turn red, leans over me menacingly***

**Me: Uhm... Uhm... I'm not quite sure either...**


	12. Author's Note 14052015

Greetings, my fearless readers!

First of all I want to apologize that this is not a new chapter, I'm sorry.

Secondly this is not an update that this story is going on hiatus! I'm just going to put writing new chapters on hold, as I'm going to be busy reviewing my older ones with the help of my editors.

I decided to do this because last chapter didn't really get that much followers or favorites (although it did get a lot of reviews, thank you for that, I'll answer those later in this note). It could be because of different reasons, be it made me want to review all of my chapters. That, and the fact that one my editors might have thrown the many mistakes I make around my head.

So long story short, no update this weekend. Maybe there will be one next weekend, although I can't promise you this.

Once again thank you for the support! I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you!

Quick review section:

To Rusk:

You're quite right about Yang's feelings, you'll see next chapter. Great idea for the one-shot BTW!

To uberparagon:

I'm trying, but at the same time I don't want the coupling thing to go too fast, you know?

To baybay21

I'm glad you enjoy it this much! Although Blake going back to normal size is going to wait for a few chapters, I'm afraid. Your idea is noted!

To Turahk:

I haven't thought about that idea before, great choice! Weiss and Ruby would make for a cute story!

To dracohalo117:

He will get what he deserves, don't worry. Although I'll be saving that for later…

Anyway, I hope I'll see you guys soon!

DragonSlayer out!


	13. Chapter 11: Complications

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

Greetings my dear readers, if you are interested in the story at all then I would recommend reading this message.

First of all, I apologize to every single one of you for taking so long to update. When I said I was going review my older chapters I didn't mean to stop writing. I know it sounds weird but things got out of my control. I was immensely busy during this summer break (not in a bad way) and the days where I was home I was too exhausted or just didn't feel like writing. It's one of the reasons why this chapter maybe a bit weird as it was written over a long period of time. I can keeping mourning about the lost time to write, but ultimately what purpose would that serve? So once again, I'm sorry and it won't happen again.

On a more uplifting note, this does mean that the hiatus is officially over! *Victory dance around the room.* Does this mean that updates will be more regular? Yes. Does this mean that there will be a new chapter every week? Unfortunately no, because of other projects (like reviewing the older chapters), I can't promise you a weekly chapter.

Thirdly, I'm still doing the one shot to celebrate 100 followers milestone (once we get there of course), so you can still vote on your favorite pairing!

Fourthly, I'm looking for a new cover for the story. I'm not begging for fan art, but I would certainly appreciate it!

And last but not least, I want to thank each and every single one of you beautiful people for sticking around! Have a cookie and enjoy!

**Shout out to Duranda1, happy birthday buddy!**

* * *

**May contain side effects**

**Chapter 11:**

**Complications**

Yang Xiao Long wasn't feeling well. Nerves suddenly attacked the sanity in her mind and made her want to vomit. They ushered through her body straight to her heart. What was she going to do? What was she _supposed_ to do?

The girl couldn't even slightly grasp what it was that she felt for Blake. Sure, she had had a crush here and there during her time at Signal, but this … this was totally different. Why? There was no denying Blake was attractive, but that would not half explain why she felt this way.

As she was considering the physical attraction she realized: Blake is a girl. She'd never known she was gay?! And was she? All of her previous crushes had been boys. Was she now attracted to girls? To girls as well? To girls in general? Or just to Blake?

Instead of coming any closer to answers, she only seemed to create more questions. This what not the way. Come on! She was Yang freaking Xiao Long, she always knew how to work things out, right?!

Her firmness cleared her head. No, Blake being a girl wasn't really the issue, it was her posture. The delicacy and the fragility of this tiny creature moved Yang more than she could handle.

But with her partner in such a dire state, Yang knew she couldn't risk trying to push their relationship to a higher level. It was simply too dangerous for Blake.

No, she had to put Blake's safety first and her feelings second, it didn't matter how much that hurt inside.

Her train of thought was suddenly derailed by a small yawn originating from her. Blake seemed to have woken up. She stretched her arms and purred softly in content. The last differences between her and a kitten were thrown out of the window.

Yang's heart almost burst open at the sight, she couldn't take so much cuteness.

A flash of pain that came with a sudden pang in her heart made her shut her eyes. She wasn't able to look at this gorgeous creature anymore. It hurt too much knowing she couldn't be with her, however much she wanted to. To hold her and gently hug her while kissing this beautiful doll's lips...

Yang shook her head violently to chase away the inappropriateness of her fantasy. She had to, otherwise she wouldn't be able to hold herself back.

"Yang?" She seemed to have caught Blake's attention with her movements.

"Yeah?" She mumbled back. She was still looking at everything in the room but the girl.

"Are you okay?" She gulped as Blake didn't seem to buy her lie.

"Yes, yes." Yang mumbled and managed to look at her partner. The intensity of those golden eyes made her shiver.

"Are you sure?" Blake inquired. Yang bit her lip, it seemed her partner wasn't willing to let the subject go.

"Blake, it's nothing. I'm fine, really."

"Alright, if you say so," her partner conceded with a sigh. Yang didn't like lying to her friend, but in her defense, she spoke the reality that Blake shouldn't worry about her. Not when she was merely the size of a finger.

Yang's gaze went around the room. Her little sister was still vast asleep, a little trail of drool hanging out of her mouth. When she noticed the flash of white however her mind made a flip. Her eyes went red for a second as she was filled with barely containable rage.

Weiss.

This was all her fault. She had given the dust to her partner. She was the one who had thrown caution into the wind. She was the one who had protruded every single regulation about Dust. And for what?

Back in the hospital their heated argument had been abruptly interrupted. Yang hadn't gotten the answers she had hoped to get. Why had Weiss given Blake the Dust in the first place? Why Blake? Why not experiment with it in a controlled environment? It was clear that there were some things that Weiss was keeping secret.

In Ozpin's office she'd heard that it had been Weiss' father who had given her the orders. Why hadn't she told them before? Why had she even listened to her father in the first place? Yang knew the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company had a lot of influence and a dislike for Faunus. Did he have that much control on his daughter's life that she would hurt her own teammates for him?

The thing that frustrated Yang the most was that Weiss was able to sleep soundly knowing what she'd done? Didn't she feel any guilt?

Either way, Weiss had to explain herself. And if she didn't do it soon, then Yang would beat it out of her. No one hurt her partner like that and got away with it. No one.

* * *

Blake was confused.

The morning had gone fairly well, apart from the fact that Weiss had threatened to have all three of her teammates arrested and executed. Yang and Ruby had had the audacity to wake the heiress in the worst possible way.

They'd lifted her sleeping onto a blanket, had carried her to the bathroom, and had dumped her in the bathtub, in ice cold water.

The sharp screech Weiss had made hadn't done the temperature in the room any good, on the contrary. And it had been loud enough to wake the entirety of Beacon, the many angry stares they had gotten at breakfast proved that much.

After the three of them had regained their hearing, Weiss had scolded them for at least fifteen minutes. This rant included threats of squashing their social status to slush, expelling them from school and beheading them like lowly peasants.

Blake was almost just as mad back at the heiress. She wasn't to blame, was she? Even if she had wanted to stop the sisters' antic attack, how would she have done so? Biting in her partner's finger wouldn't really have helped?

It had been surprisingly peaceful for the rest of the day. There had been no throwing food at each other, no fighting in the hallways and there even wasn't any bickering. It seemed Weiss and the team had made a truce.

Blake welcomed the peace and quiet with open arms. After everything that had happened over the last two days, she had been craving for some rest.

One thing was bothering her though, she had noticed it from the moment she had woken up: there was something wrong with Yang. The girl had been acting strangely. Throughout the day, Yang had been escaping Blake's gaze and she had barely talked to anybody.

Blake was concerned. She couldn't help but think that whatever was bothering her partner had to do with her. She had tried to bring up the subject this morning, but the blonde had avoided the topic.

Was it something she'd done? Maybe Yang did not want to take care of her anymore and was too afraid to tell her? She was beginning to feel nervous. She wanted to ask Yang what was wrong, but she hadn't been able to work up the courage to do so. Even though she knew Yang was her friend, she was intimidated by her size. Ready or not, she would have to interrogate her rather sooner than later, she realized sitting on Yang's shoulder as they read in one of her less romantic books. She couldn't imagine Yang reading something like Ninjas of Love - the blonde's constant teasing would be relentless.

Her team had decided to spend their Sunday as relaxed as possible so they had gone back to their dorm after their meal. Ruby and Weiss had started to sew new clothes for Blake, even after she'd repeatedly begged them not to, it wasn't theirs to do. But they wouldn't hear of it.

Their eagerness to help her almost brought a tear in her eyes. One of her biggest fears after the transformation had been that her teammates would drop her. Or that they would have treated her like a negligible pet rather than an actual being. Yang would have been there to protect her, she knew, but even then, would she really have been able to choose between her and her own sister?

After they'd grabbed their purchases from the day before and settled down on top of the most comfortable chairs, they'd started to work. Diligently, they cut and sewed the different pieces of fabric together. A few hours later they'd finished the rough work on six different sets of clothing. Weiss had appointed herself as the leader of detailing as she was the most precise and had, in her opinion, a better taste for fashion. Ruby hadn't argued with her partner and had followed the heiress' instructions eagerly.

Blake was curious to see their progress on her clothes, but the girls had prohibited her to look. It was supposed to be a surprise. She had tried to sneak up on the pair of them by climbing the table, but unfortunately an observant Yang had stepped in and plucked her off the table-leg, just in time. After some friendly scolding and a couple of jokes about her being a sourpuss, courtesy of her partner, she had reluctantly agreed to sit down and read a book together.

At the moment the two seamstresses were finishing their day's work by sewing what Blake assumed were buttons to her clothes. In her opinion they were putting far too much work into something so trivial, but she wasn't allowed to interrupt the two again.

Instead, she looked back at her partner's face. Violet eyes were staring at the book in front of them, but she couldn't quite make out if Yang was actually reading or faking it. Either way, the blonde still hadn't said a word. That girl was beginning to infuriate Blake! She tried getting her friend's attention by poking her cheek, but to no avail. It seemed Yang's attention was somewhere entirely else.

Blake's own attention was caught by the sound of metal hitting wood. To her surprise Weiss leaned back moaning tiredly. The heiress stretched her arms. "Ruby, it's time we call it a day. We have been working for hours and I still need to message my father. I suggest that we clean up."

"Sure thing, Weiss! I'll grab some boxes to store our work!" Ruby stood up and started rummaging under their bed. Weiss on the other hand was diligently sorting the needles back in their respective spots.

The sight brought a smile to Blake's face. It was touching to see her teammates' bond growing a little bit more every day. The atmosphere in the room felt warm and homey.

Home…

It was a concept that she'd never quite understood to this day. From what she'd heard it was a place where you lived with your family and where you felt safe. She realized Beacon was the closest she has ever gotten to a home. And that her team was the closest she had ever gotten to a family…

Blake train of thought derailed as she felt Yang's muscles tense. Just what was going with her partner today? This morning she had seemed nervous and now… Blake couldn't quite put her finger on it. She almost seemed… angry, but why?

"I'm going to send that message now. I'll be in the library if you need me." Weiss stood up and walked towards the door.

All of a sudden she felt her partner make a fast move, causing for Blake to almost lose her balance. Yang dropped her onto the bed and stood up. With slow and sure steps she stalked towards Weiss and blocked her way. She called out to her sister: "Hey Ruby, think you can take care of Blake for a moment?"

Ruby looked confused. "That's no problem Yang, but why?"

"Because me and Weiss here need to have a little chat." She barely hid the venom in her voice. This didn't bode well.

"Weiss and I," the heiress muttered. "Can't this wait until later? I'm kind of busy right now."

Blake had expected that her partner would make some witty remark or a joke, but she didn't. The blonde's face was dead serious. With a dry voice she simply said: "No," before hoisting the other over her shoulder in an iron grip.

"Hey! What is the meaning of this? Put me down, you brute!" Weiss tried to sound angry, but Blake didn't miss the fear in her voice.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears however as the brawler stepped out of the room and slammed the door shut behind them.

Blake was scared and confused. This was really bad. What the hell had gotten into her partner?

It seemed she wasn't the only one wondering. Ruby grabbed her and stalked towards the door to do some proper eavesdropping.

They didn't have to. Yang's voice was loud enough to penetrate the walls.

"So, Weiss, you talking about your father just made me remember something. Something I should have asked you a long time ago. You were the one who gave Blake that Black-White Dust crystal, right?" Yang sounded like a police officer interrogating a suspect. All of the usual joy and care had disappeared from her voice.

"Y-yes." The heiress sounded terrified, who could blame her.

"And did you know what the effects of this crystal could be?"

"No, like I said before, the Dust has only been found recently so it was untested."

"What in a right mind would give anyone the idea to give an untested Dust crystal to a teammate!? To a friend!?" Blake had to cover her sensitive ears as her partner spoke the last word.

"Y-Yang, I gave it to her because my father ordered me to do so, it wasn't my choice. I thought you knew that."

"Oh, so it's all about daddy, hmm? You didn't have a choice? Since when did you go back to being the stuck-up heiress who does everything her daddy tells her to do? Since when are you your daddy's puppet?" Venom was dripping from the blonde's wording. Blake felt a sudden rush of rage when they mentioned the monster who called himself CEO of the Schnee Dust Company.

"Yang, y-you don't understand."

The sound of something hitting the wall made both Ruby and her jump.

"Save me your worthless self-pity! My friend is _**three. Inches. Tall.**_ And it's entirely _**your **_fault! The only thing I need to understand is this: 'why did this happen?' Do you realize that if there is no way to reverse the effects, she will stay like that for the rest of her life? Do you have _**any idea**_ what that means? It means that her life is _**ruined**_! But you don't care, do you? All that matters to you is keeping daddy happy, isn't it? All this for inheritance of the company, right? You see, Weiss, I _**despise**_ people who value power over friendship. People like _**you**__._"

At this point Ruby decided she'd heard enough. She kicked open the door with Blake in her hand. What they saw then shocked Blake.

Weiss was a _mess_. She was leaning against the wall, shrunk away from the girl looming over her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed violently. She was scared to death, her blue eyes told the onlookers.

Yang was the incarnation of anger and rage itself. Her eyes were two beacons of hellfire and her hair was an inferno. Her fist, which was impaled into the wall, was not an inch away from her quivering teammate's face.

Blake was caught by an excess of anger. Not because of how Yang was treating the heiress, but because of how desperate and small Weiss looked. It was so unnatural that she wanted to punch the one responsible for this. How _dare_ Yang attack her teammate like that? She herself wasn't accusing Weiss of anything, so how dare Yang blame Weiss in her place?

Yang was so busy screaming at Weiss that she hadn't even noticed the door had opened.

"I bet you enjoy it too; working with daddy while others suffer."

"_Yang, stop it. You are going__** too far**_!"

Blake was surprised that it was Ruby who yelled at her sister. And so must Yang have been.

"But she needs to kno-"

"_No Yang, __**leave her alone**__!_"

None had ever seen sweet, innocent Ruby so furious. The hand which was holding Blake trembled immensely. She was so mad that Yang seemed to forget about her own anger. The blonde slowly let go of Weiss and stealthily withdrew from this into the other room.

After Yang had closed the door behind her, Blake aimed her attention towards Weiss. The heiress's eyes were still fearful and foggy with tears.

"Weiss," she began softly but then realized how small her voice sounded so she spoke up. "I'm not blaming you for what happened, really I'm not. Now, how about you go to the library to send your father that message while I'll go talk with Yang, okay?"

Weiss managed to nod weakly and hurried off.

"That was unexpected." Ruby seemed to have calmed down a little.

"You can say that again. Although, I also remember the two of them arguing at my bed in the hospital when I woke up." Now that she thought about it, her recovery and even her headaches had probably helped Yang forget about her beef with Weiss.

"I'm afraid we're not done yet." Ruby sounded tired, it was clear she just wanted to go to bed.

"You go. Let me handle this, it is something between Yang and me, anyway."

Ruby opened the door and wordlessly put her down in the other room, next to the blonde, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"_What the __**hell**__ was that, Yang?_" Blake's previous anger resurfaced at once.

Her partner's hair caught fire once more, but this time the blood red eyes were aimed at her. Blake had trouble not to shrink away as Yang stood up and towered over her.

"_What do you __**mean**_ 'What was that'? _She had it coming! I simply did what __**you**__ should have done __**a long time ago**__!_"

Why was Yang acting so inconsiderate? This was not how her partner acted.

"'Should have done a long time ago?' _Yang, if __**I**__ don't blame her for what happened then __**neither should you**__! The last time I checked __**I**__ seem to be the one affected by the dust, __**not you**__!_"

"_**I know,**__ and that's why I'm __**trying**__ to help you!_"

"_Guys!_" Their shouting was interrupted by Ruby's. "Could you both please tone it down a little? It would be appreciated."

Yang stopped screaming, but her voice remained hostile. "If I have to open your eyes to see who is really behind all of this, then I will. I'm not going to sit around while you do nothing!"

"You're not helping me in any way, Yang! I know you want answers, so do I, but you just crossed the line! My priority isn't knowing who to blame, it is trying to live and survive. The last thing I need is you trying to break the bonds with the few friends I have! If I decided not to take any direct actions, then you shouldn't either! I still am capable of making my own decisions! Just because I can't do stuff on my own, doesn't mean I need a damn babysitter!"

Yang hissed more than she spoke. "Not helping in any way?! Remember that it was me who got you out of that damn canal! I was the one who took care of you!"

"And I appreciate it Yang, but that doesn't grant you privileges over me!_ I'm not your property nor your__** goddamn pet**__! I don't need you, I can perfectly well take care of myself, thank you!_"

Blake shouldn't have said that. She regretted the words as soon as they rolled off her tongue. Her partner's face morphed from anger to sheer shock.

"Fine…" It sounded as if she were breathless. "If that is how you feel, then I won't stand in your way." Blake could see pain in her eyes. The blonde stood up and walked towards the door: "Goodbye." Yang said when she turned to her.

It cut like a knife. And she began to panic. Had she just ruined their friendship? Had, with the click of that door, Yang disappeared from her life? She wouldn't be able to live with that. The emptiness her partner left made her realize just how vulnerable she was, not just physically, but mentally too. It was Yang that had made her feel comfortable and safe despite her size. And now that Yang was gone, she immediately felt how big and frightening the world around her was. The more she thought about it, the more she regretted her words. She needed Yang.

That simple truth broke her heart. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she failed to suppress a sob. She had just scared away her best friend.

A sound broke the silence Yang had left. Ruby came into view.

"Well, that didn't quite work out like I thought it would."

Her leader spoke calmly. She gently grabbed Blake from the bed before wrapping her in a comforting embrace.

"Why didn't you stop us?" Blake's voice cracked.

"Because you were right, this was something between you and her. It still is. I interrupted simply because I didn't want our neighbors to be mad."

Blake was even more confused now. "How can you be so calm about all this? Your sister just walked out of our lives!"

"Out of the room, you mean." And then she added: "I would be more worried if this hadn't happened before. Whenever Yang is mad, at me or at someone else she truly cares for, she needs a time-out. Time to herself. To calm down and think."

Was that true? Did Yang still care for her? She looked straight into two wise silver eyes. "Do you think she'll come back?"

"You worry too much, Blake. She'll come back, she always does. When is for her to decide." A smile graced Ruby's lips. "It's nice to see how the two of you care for each other. I know that you didn't mean what you said. I think that, deep down, she knows that too."

"Thanks Ruby, I needed to hear that," Blake whispered as she dried the last of her tears. This was definitely one of the moments her friend turned out to be a valuable team leader.

"Anytime Blake. Now, it's time we hit the deck. I'm sure you have a lot to think about. And you are not the only one."

Blake knew she was right except that there was this one thing she didn't have to think about. "I owe Yang an apology. For what I said."

"That's true, but unfortunately you'll have to wait for her to come to you."

Blake sighed.

"Come on, that's enough for one day. It really is time for little girls to go to bed. Even I'm tired and we'll have to wake up early if we don't want to be late for professor Port's class. Oh, that reminds me, we haven't been able to finish your outfits, we kind of lost track of time." The girl admitted sheepishly. "You'll have to sleep in your clothes, I'm afraid. But I bet I can convince Weiss to finish them tomorrow."

Blake let a smile appear on her face. "Ruby, it's no problem, if it wasn't for you two, I wouldn't have any outfits, finished or not. Speaking of Weiss, you think she'll be okay?"

"Weiss is a big girl, she'll be fine. I'll make sure, don't worry. Your issue is with Yang, you shouldn't break your head over Weiss." With that, her friend put her down on Yang's bed and grabbed her pajamas.

Blake decided to follow her leader's advice and to call it a day. There was no point in waiting for Yang or Weiss to return. So she climbed into the handmade nest and pulled a corner of the blanket over her.

Hours later, she was still lying awake, alert for any noise that might announce the return of one of the girls. Sleep just wouldn't come to her, no matter how much she twisted. Something was missing, or rather someone.

How had she gone from sleeping basically everywhere to craving for her partner's warmth? This transformation was doing weird things to her body, for sure.

Then … a sound! But it was only Ruby heading for the bathroom. By the sight of her, this idea popped up in Blake's mind. "Ruby?"

The girl turned around. "What is it Blake?"

"Could I sleep with you tonight?"

Ruby blinked twice and then gave her a smile that made her feel all warm inside.

Ruby grabbed her before climbing back into her contraption. She was gently picked up and placed on top of the pillow.

"You know, my mother always took me in her bed when I couldn't sleep. It's weird to do it for someone myself."

"If it's an issue, I can go back to m-."

"No, no, no issue. If I can help you ... Besides, I kind of like having you here, you're such a cute, living plush." If it wasn't for the innocent smile on Ruby's face Blake would have been offended.

To express her gratitude she gently hugged her team leader's hand. "Goodnight Ruby."

Ruby chuckled a little before she flicked off the light. "Goodnight Blake."

* * *

**Note from Duranda1, the editor:**

I'd like to personally apologize to everyone for essentially causing a two month hiatus while IDS went through the chapters of this story again, fixing grammatical errors and hopefully making it easier to read. On the plus side, there should hopefully be better communication between author and editor, given that we have direct lines of contact rather than FFN's slow and unreliable messaging system.

-D

* * *

**A/N:**

Like I said, this chapter is a weird one, but I'm interested to hear what you think.

Thank you so much for all your reviews, favorites and follows! By now, this story has reached 61 favorites and 88 followers! Plus it has reached over ten thousand views! That absolutely insane, you are the best!

Time for reviews:

To DragonBreath:

Scooby-Doo is pretty amazing, I used to watch it all the time when I was younger.

To Rusk:

I'm glad that you like this story so much! Unfortunately I can't really say that my writing has improved, that's for you to decide.

To Emma:

It's back! Hope you enjoy!

Like always, If there is anything you would like to see, just ask! (no promises though)

Please review, follow and favorite and maybe you can sleep with Blake (I now that sounds weird)!

DragonSlayer out!


	14. Chapter 12: Wilting

**A/N:**

Welcome back dear readers! I know it has been a while, but better late than never right? On a serious note, homework had been kicking my ass and I had events to plan (like my birthday).

On a brighter note there are a lot of things to celebrate! Like the fact that I have been writing just over a year now! The fact that I have turned 17 two weeks ago! AND THE FACT THAT EPISODE OF RWBY VOLUME 3 JUST RELEASED AND IT WAS AWESOME!

But, how could I overlook the best news of all: MCSE REACHED OVER 100 FOLLOWERS! WOOOOOOOOO!

Seriously though, thank you so much for helping me get this milestone. The one shot I promised will be written next, but there is still time to vote. The current stand is:

Tiny Yang / Blake: 2 votes.

Tiny Weiss / Ruby: 1 vote.

Now that we got that out of the way, enjoy reading!

* * *

**May contain side effects**

**Chapter 12:**

**Wilting**

"Goodbye."

Blake woke up with a start, gasping as her heart ran at a million miles per second. Her hair and clothes were soaked with sweat, the cold fluid sending shivers up her spine. All of the fatigue in her mind had vanished.

She looked at the bed on the other side of the room and sighed; Yang still hadn't returned. It had been three days since their argument. Three days since she had last seen her partner.

Blake let herself sink back onto the pillow Ruby and she shared.

This was all her fault. Yes, Yang had started it, and yes, Yang had been unreasonable, but Blake was the one who had crossed a line. She should have handled the situation more carefully. Why hadn't she realised being aggressive towards Yang wouldn't solve anything? That was the last time she would let her emotions cloud her judgement, or at least she hoped so .

The soft click of their door closing echoed through the room. The sound was loud enough to make the two massive silver eyes beside her open slowly. Ruby was awake.

The giant lazily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and let them focus on Blake.

"Has Weiss already left?" Her team leader's voice sounded tired.

"Yes, we just missed her. I feel guilty, us sleeping in and her …"

The scythe wielder groaned before slowly getting up, careful enough not to squash Blake.

"Ruby, you shouldn't worry so much about her. You said it yourself three days ago."

Ruby knew she wasn't talking about Weiss.

"I know Blake, but I also said that I would make sure she's fine. How am I supposed to do that if I don't see her, nor am able to talk to her?" Ruby pushed her hand through her hair in exasperation. "Is she deliberately avoiding us? If so, why?"

Why? She had asked herself this many times now. She got up and tapped one the fingers that were as big as she was. "I don't know either Ruby, I'm sorry."

The giantess shook her head. "Pondering over it isn't going to get us anywhere. Time to get the day started."

Blake relaxed as the girl's fingers closed around her and lifted her off the softness of the cushion. Weird as it may sound, Blake had been craving for the physical contact. The fingers around her made her feel safe, they shielded her from the cold and the nightmares from the outside world.

"Now where did Weiss put those notes?"

Monday had come way too fast after Yang had left them. Unfortunately for them their free time couldn't last forever. The problem was that they needed to go to class, and like Professor Ozpin had instructed, all of them.

Blake, being her size, was in no shape or form to follow the lessons independently. They had yet to think of a way to sneak her safe and unnoticed through school. They had agreed that it was too dangerous for her to be carried in a bag or a purse the whole day. That meant that someone was going to have to hold her on her person, which was almost impossible without raising suspicion. Should a student catch a glimpse of her all hell would break loose and Blake would be in mortal danger.

They had decided to play it safe and to confront Professor Ozpin. Ruby had been a bit reluctant at first as she didn't want others to know that Yang had run away, of course they would have to admit to that too. Blake had argued that transparency was key if they wanted to keep her as safe as possible.

The headmaster had frowned upon the situation and had to think for a while. Eventually he had given Ruby and Blake permission to stay in their dorm as long as Yang was gone or until they found a better solution. Weiss had volunteered to go to class and take notes for the rest of them.

The second before they had left Blake had caught a glimpse of concern in her headmaster's brown eyes. She didn't know why, but she had the strange feeling that he knew more than they thought he knew.

"I don't know, Ruby, maybe she put them inside one of the desks?" Her team leader started to open and close drawers in search of the papers.

When she opened one of Weiss', she found a strange little book. The book was completely white and the Schnee family crest was engraved on the cover. Whatever this was, it was not a school book.

"Isn't this the book Weiss always writes in when she is done doing her homework?" Ruby's eyes narrowed in mischief. "Do you think it's a diary?"

"As much as I would like to know, we shouldn't look through Weiss's stuff without her permission, Ruby." Blake felt a smile form on her face as Ruby pouted and whined, but it vanished as soon as it had formed.

"I guess you're right- Aha! These are the notes from yesterday!" Ruby grabbed a stack of papers and put the little book back in the drawer.

Blake was put down on her favorite spot, the window-sill. Not only had she chosen the spot because the view was nice, but also because she hoped deep down that she would be the first to see Yang come strolling over the field outside.

Ruby left some of the notes near her before climbing onto her bed. Their daily study session had begun. That's how most of their days had gone by, needless to say Blake was bored out of her mind.

A few hours later, with the occasional lunch break, they had finished studying. Blake stretched. She found herself staring out of the window. Her gaze glanced from the particularly cloudy sky to one of the trees to the patches of flowers a few hundred feet below. Under Ruby's command they had planted a variety of roses under their window. It had been a nice gesture, the girl had insisted on planting roses in each of their colors. How their leader had found black, yellow, and white roses in the blink of an eye was beyond her. Blake noticed that the yellow roses looked a little lifeless, some had already started to wilt. She knew that fate was laughing right in her face. Not able to look any longer, she focused her sight on her own reflection in the glass.

She was an absolute mess. Long, disheveled strands of raven hair obscured parts of her vision, she hadn't taken a shower since Yang had volunteered to help wash her hair. Dark circles had formed around her eyes. Her appearance surprised her, but at the same time she had expected it. After all, her mental state was much worse. Her nights had been restless. The memory of Yang leaving her without a single goodbye haunted her dreams. The hurt in those lilac eyes would be forever engraved in her mind.

Every door that opened, every sound that echoed through the room made her heart leap in her throat. She would jolt up only to have her hopes crushed. It wasn't Yang.

She needed Yang.

After she had left the White Fang, she had resolved that she wouldn't get close to anybody anymore. The pain of leaving Adam had been fresh on her mind and had been slowing her down. She had broken that resolution not even a full two days after she had entered Beacon Academy. There hadn't been a single moment that she regretted it. Meeting Yang and the others had been a delight, getting to know them was a wild, but entertaining ride.

As time had passed she had learned that she shouldn't judge people on their first appearance. She had learned that Weiss actually had a gentle and even scared soul under her ice cold mask - that Ruby wasn't as childish as her demeanor let on and that Yang was far from the brute Blake had thought she was.

The company of her teammates had evolved her from a lonely girl raised by violence and hate to someone who could care about others. Someone who would rather have friends around her than live in solitude. They made her feel safe and warm.

Now that one of her friends was missing, her own partner even, the temperature in their dorm had dropped several degrees. Weiss had been avoiding the rest of her team ever since she had come back from the library that fateful night. She hadn't been able to look Blake in the eyes for two days. Even Ruby wasn't her cheerful self, the disappearance of her big sister had more impact on her than Blake had thought. Without Yang's hearty laugh and the cheery rambles of her team leader, it was painfully silent in the room. The tension between them was suffocating.

They needed Yang.

It was crystal clear that their team couldn't function as long as Yang was gone. It seemed the composition of hunter teams had a much deeper meaning than they had originally thought. From what Blake understood, each team was a structure supported by four pillars. As long as these pillars stood, the structure would be nearly indestructible. But if one of the pillars would crack and fall, the rest of the structure would crumble with it.

With every day that passed her nerves multiplied. The longer Yang was gone, the more she feared something bad had happened to her. Or that she would never come back.

The door of the bathroom opened and closed. Blake didn't even bother to look, she knew who it was.

Weiss.

The girl was more than ever a mystery in Blake's eyes. They thought they had been able to break her mask of ice when she began to integrate in their group, but the longer Blake knew the heiress, the more she realised that the mask they wanted to break was actually an ice fortress. While they had been able to make cracks appear, they were still a long way from actually tearing it down. There were so many things about her shrouded in mystery. The fact that Blake was smaller than a finger proved that much.

Under her rigid surface, Weiss was a fragile person. Not in the way that Blake was fragile, no, Weiss had been scarred by something. And not just mentally, Blake realised. She had lived with the heiress for months now, and not once had she had the audacity to ask how Weiss got that scar of hers. What had happened to her in the past?

Whatever it was, they were going to have to be careful with her. Blake saw a vague reflection of herself in the white haired girl. Weiss had created her icy shell to protect herself from the outside world. If they were to shatter it too carelessly they risked breaking the girl behind it as well.

It had been Yang's right to interrogate the heiress. Although Blake was reluctant to acknowledge it, Weiss was at fault in some way. Yang and Blake shared the same vision, Weiss knew more about Blake's condition than she was letting on.

It pained her to think about her friend like that. Although she didn't blame Weiss for not opening up to the rest of them, she had cracked Blake's trust in her. When they had met, Blake had been willing to look past her family name. But now that it had become clear that Mr. Schnee himself was pulling some strings, she was growing wary of the heiress.

Why?

Why was Weiss being so secretive about everything? Back at the docks the heiress had made her swear that she would talk to her teammates whenever something big came up, so why couldn't she do the same?

Unfortunately Yang's approach had been too fast and too direct. She had lost her cool and had made the mistake of threatening the girl. Weiss had closed up and shut down, too distressed to give the answers they needed. If they wanted to get information out of their teammate, they were going to have to be discrete and not let their emotions cloud their minds.

Blake's thoughts went to her team leader.

It wasn't until she had noticed the changes in the girl's behavior that she realized how hard this must be for Ruby. This whole situation was probably weighing down on her more than it did on Blake. One of her best friends was merely the size of a doll, her partner was avoiding her and to top it off her sister had left her. Her team was slowly falling apart and she was unable to do anything about it.

Blake admired how the girl was able to keep her cool, but she was also afraid. At the moment Ruby was able to mask her emotions, but they must slowly be cropping up. If Ruby would break under the pressure it could mean the end of team RWBY as she was the only one keeping the three of them together at the moment. Blake wanted to help her, she did, but she had no idea how. The girl had been talking little since their heart-to-heart-conversation that Sunday. In fact, the small talk they'd had this morning, had been all they had said to each other since days.

All Blake could do was watch the smile of her friend become smaller with every passing moment.

Useless.

That's how she felt. Fucking Useless.

She couldn't do anything. Not when Yang had almost crushed her. Not when she had almost been squished by her team leader. Not when she had been captured by that thief. Not when she had almost drowned in the canal. Not when her two teammates fought. She hadn't even been able to follow and stop her best friend as she had left her. Her body was vulnerable and feeble. No, not just her body, she felt weak all over.

She couldn't do anything without the help of at least one of her friends. For someone who had lived independently during all of her childhood, it was difficult to adapt.

A cynical smile protruded her crestfallen expression as she remembered that she used to be a huntress-in-training. She used to fight against the evils of Remnants and help the people of the kingdom. Even though it had only been a week, it felt as if her past was a different world. She tried to remember her time as a full-fledged member of Team RWBY, but she could only recount faint memories, all of which were involving Yang. It seemed the effects of the Dust was messing with her mind.

All of a sudden it felt like her heart split open as a huge spike of negative emotions pierced through it.

Suppressing her feelings of self-loathing had been much easier when she had been with Yang. Now that she was all alone, she couldn't hold it all in.

Her dam broke. Every single emotion of sadness and despair built since her transformation came crashing down on her. She desperately tried to stay afloat and hold onto her sanity, but it was a lost cause. She sank deeper and deeper into her mental prison.

"Blake?" A voice coming from somewhere in her vicinity echoed through her head, but it wasn't her. It wasn't Yang.

The first droplets of water began cascading down her cheeks. Soon droplets became rivers and rivers became waterfalls.

"Blake?" The sound of a bed creaking, she didn't pay heed to it.

Blake fell to her knees and shook violently. Something warm enwrapped her body, gently putting pressure on her as she was lifted off the ground. Black and Red engulfed her entire vision. It was Ruby, her slender fingers gently squeezing the little girl between them. She pushed Blake against her soft chest and began to stroke her back comfortingly. Blake grabbed the black cloth of her team leader tightly and buried her head into it as deep as possible and let her tears flow freely. The soothing voice of her friend filled her ears. "That's it, Blake, just let it all out."

And she did exactly that. She released months of unshed tears, staining Ruby's sleeping top. Thankfully the giantess was too busy caring about her to realize or even care about some clothes.

"You really miss her, don't you?" Ruby's voice was so warm and comforting. All Blake could do was nod.

Blake felt like she didn't deserve the attention she was getting. Especially because her friend could burst out in tears at any moment herself. And as the thought that, something big splashed down onto the fabric right next to her face. Blake was right, Ruby couldn't hold back a few tears herself. The two teammates stood in the middle of their dorm, hugging and basking themselves in each other's presence.

They were too distracted comforting each other to notice the yellow flash moving across the field outside their window.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, this chapter didn't really turned like I had originally planned, but nonetheless I'm pleased with the result. Long monologues are always a hit or miss for me.

Thank you so much for all your reviews, favorites and follows! Like I said, this story has reached almost 70 favorites and over 100 followers!

Reviewing time:

To lindleya1:

You're too kind, my heart swelled up while reading your review! This story will never die, not until it's finished ;-). There will indeed be a chapter between Blake and Weiss, but I can't really tell when that will be.

To ReverseSlinky:

First I got your attention and now I have your interest? Thanks!

To dracohalo117:

Like always, I'm glad you like it.

To Tatya1999:

You won't have to anymore ;-)

To SilverCivic:

You're a person of my heart SilverCivic! I share the same vision, and that's exactly why I won't quit this story, no matter how long it takes to finish it. I do hope I'll be able to post next chapter sooner. BTW, Bumblebee is the best ship.

To Guest:

Thanks! She will be herd responsible in some way.

To Emma:

It's my pleasure writing this story for you! There will be more cute kitty Blake moments, don't worry, it just didn't fit this chapter.

Like always, If there is anything you would like to see, just ask! (no promises though)

Please review, follow and favorite or Yang may leave you too!

DragonSlayer out!

* * *

(Back by popular demand: my own)

Yang: Hey wake up.

Me *mumbles*: Five more minutes mom.

*Yang slaps me in the face*

Me: Alright, alright I'm up. What is all the fuzz?

Blake: It has been a month and a half since you last updated.

Me: What! Not again.

*I sulk against the wall*

Yang: And why did you make me leave Blake? I would never do that!

*Yang's eyes turn red*

Me: Please have mercy on my poor soul.

Blake: You're on your own, now.

*Ruby barges in the room*

Ruby: Hey friends, what's up? Ooh, what is this?

*Ruby begins reading computer screen*

Me: Not you too.

Yang: Ruby, you're too young and innocent for the internet!


	15. Chapter 13: Homecoming

**A/N:**

Welcome back my fellow comrades! As you may have noticed, my uploading schedule is slowly moving forward, let's keep it that way.

For those that expected the one shot, it will be written next (for some reason I wanted to write this chapter first, I don't know why).

The final votes are in:

Tiny Yang / Blake: 4 votes.

Tiny Weiss / Ruby: 3 votes.

Tiny Yang and Ruby / Weiss and Blake (Bumblebee and White Rose): 1 vote.

Winner: Bumblebee! Hooray!

As for this chapter, I'm not really sure what to think of it. I'm afraid I have made it a bit too mellow. I'll see what you guys think I suppose.

Oh, before I forget! A wonderful reader by the name of Rusk has given me this awesome piece of fan art (the cover image)! Go check them out on Deviantart (CrispyRusk), they're awesome!

* * *

**May contain side effects**

**Chapter 13:**

**Homecoming**

"Hello? Anybody there?"

"Look at you, calling for help like a damsel in distress."

"Who said that?"

"I did."

"Show yourself!"

"Scared of the unknown, are you?"

"N-no, of course not!"

"It seems you're not only a coward but also a liar. I see your hands trembling, the cold sweat dripping from your forehead. You're not even a blurred reflection of who you once were."

"W-Who are you?"

"You already know who I am."

"I-"

"Don't act dumb with me! You knew who I was from the moment you noticed my presence. I can hear it in your voice. You're right to be petrified, I crush insects like you every day! But that's not why I am here. No, I'm here because you've become weak."

"No, you're wrong. I've made friends that will protect me."

"These _friends_ of yours have poisoned you with their kindness. I will eradicate it out of your veins, no matter how hard I will have to punish you. Now _kneel_."

"W-what? No!"

"KNEEL, WORTHLESS ANIMAL!"

* * *

The evening was cold. Eerie wind swished through the highest tips of the trees. The sun was setting, and thick grey clouds were blocking any view of the moon. The students of Beacon hurried inside the warmth of the school. The few that did stay outside wore thick jackets and scarfs around their neck. The amount of students was so scarce that even the long pathway from the school to the docks was devoid of life.

All of a sudden the peaceful silence was broken by the roaring of an engine; an airship was flying towards the school. The noise was silenced as it docked at one of the piers reserved for public transport. With a hiss the doors slid open and a figure stepped out of the ship. The girl shook her long blonde manes out of their messy state before making her way towards the school.

The grass was crunched under her boots as she trod over one of Beacon's lawns. Normally someone would scold for her walking so carelessly on the grass instead of using the massive paths. Now there wasn't a single soul to be seen and thus no one to scold her for misbehaving.

Not that she really cared about breaking the so called rules, she was a huntress-in-training, damn it! She should be able to stand wherever the hell she wanted!

She jumped slightly as the massive engines of the airship started once again and it began to roar towards the city of Vale. She shook her head to regain her composure and walked towards the big doors that gave entrance to Beacon's hall. In front of the massive wooden doors there was a fountain with the statue of a hunter and a huntress triumphing over a Beowolf. The girl didn't know why but she felt a strange attraction towards the statue. It represented what they were training for: becoming a full-fledged hunter. And yet the statue was making her uncomfortable, there was something wrong with the image but she couldn't put her finger on it.

A shiver ran down her spine.

She wasn't sure whether it was the cold finally getting to her, which was highly unlikely, or whether it was because she noticed the person sitting on one of the benches around the fountain.

"Weiss."

The alabaster haired girl looked up and nodded short and curtly. "Yang. You're back."

The monotone voice of her teammate caught her off guard. She had expected for Weiss to be seething with anger or quivering with fear, but not this. She spoke with a tone Yang couldn't remember being this calm in a very long time. The serenity of the girl in her white coat made even Yang feel peaceful.

Whatever sentence she had planned to use had been caught in her throat. Instead she stood speechless. Eventually she was able to form a meaningful sentence. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you inside like the rest?"

"I could ask you the same question." Yang could swear that she could see a small smirk fleeting over Weiss' face. "You know I'm not the most social person. I was tired of the racket the others were making so I decided to search for a quieter place, like this lovely bench. Join me?"

Yang was reluctant at first but she decided there was no harm in sitting down next to the girl. "Aren't you cold?"

Weiss looked at her incredulously. "And I thought you were the one always making jokes about me being the ice queen. The cold doesn't bother me nearly as much as it does others. As far as I know, we are the only two on Beacon who can withstand extreme temperatures."

Yang hummed in agreement and both girls looked in the distance. "Weiss, I have known you long enough, you're not just sitting here because the view is nice. There is a different reason, isn't there?"

"Maybe."

"You knew I was coming back today, didn't you?"

Weiss turned to look her over with her icy blue eyes. "I had a feeling you were going to show up, yes. After all I know how you can't stay away from your sister for long."

Guilt began to fill Yang as she thought about the way she had left Ruby. "How is she?"

"She has been taking care of Blake ever since you left. The two of them have been learning the notes I kept for them because they are unable to go to class." Weiss sighed. "Truth to be told I have been keeping my distance from the others more than I usually do, so I don't really know what is going on between them. All I can say is that your sister looks incredibly tired and that Blake is beating herself up for letting you leave."

"I really fucked up this time, didn't I?" Yang buried her head in her hands, she felt disgusted with herself. She had abandoned the others when they had needed her.

A cold sensation ran over her neck as Weiss grabbed her slightly. "I'm sure we all desired some time to ourselves. Don't beat yourself up, I'm sure Ruby and Blake will be ecstatic to see you. Now, why don't you go inside and make up with them? You will either make their night or get a rant from your sister."

As soon as Yang began to enjoy the sensation of Weiss comforting her, Weiss pulled back. A silence fell over them, giving Yang time to think. During the time she had left she had come to the decision that she had acted without thinking. She didn't just want to make up with Ruby and Blake, but with Weiss as well. She felt guilty for handling the girl so brutishly and for screaming in her face. While Yang was still very wary of the heiress, she realized she had overreacted.

The words that she had studied the day before finally came back to her. "Weiss, I want to say that I am sor-"

"Yang." Weiss interrupted her confession. "I know you have planned this whole apology beforehand, but I ask you to save your breath."

Her words hurt Yang, but before she could retort Weiss continued. "I don't ask you to stop because I don't believe that you legitimately want to apologize nor because I don't want to forgive you, but because you don't have to. You were right all along. I am more at fault for Blake's condition than anyone else at Beacon. I wish I could tell you why I gave her Dust that night or why I listened to my father in the first place. But I want you to also understand that it's very difficult for me."

"But why? Why can't you just tell us? You do know that this is extremely serious, right?" Yang felt some of her anger boil to surface once again.

"Don't you think that I _know_ that Blake is in danger!?" Yang almost jumped as Weiss suddenly lashed out. Storms of rage and despair were raging in the ice blue eyes. It seemed Weiss was carrying more weight on her shoulders than Yang had imagined. "Do you not believe that I _care_ for my teammates, for my _friends_!?"

Weiss' outburst was followed by silence. A single tear rolled down her pale cheeks.

Yang, all her previous anger forgotten, reached forward and wiped the tear away. The heiress froze at the contact at first but then slowly leaned into her warm hand. "I didn't mean it like that, Weiss. I know that you care about us, even if you don't always show it."

"Thank you, Yang, I shouldn't have shouted like that. I find it difficult because I don't know the exact reason. Maybe it's because my mind is rejecting it or maybe it's because I'm afraid, I don't know. I'm confused, Yang, I don't know why." Weiss began to hyperventilate. It was apparent that the girl's mind was a mess. Yang gently pinched her cheek, which made Weiss look Yang straight in the eyes. She took a deep breath to regain her composure. "Just give me some time to clear my head and I will tell you everything, I promise."

"I understand Weiss, you are stressed. Take your time, we will wait till you're ready. But please, don't separate yourself from the rest, it's not healthy for your brain. Besides, I want to see you as a friend, Weiss, I really do."

When they had first met, Yang had thought of her teammate as a complete brat. Later she had begun to notice how wrong she had been. Now, she didn't know what to think of Weiss, on the one hand she wanted nothing more than comfort and befriend the girl. But on the other hand, she wanted to protect her partner and bring her back to normal as fast as possible. She was torn between her protectiveness over Blake and her wish to help the white-haired girl. It was then that she realized there had to be a way to solve both problems at once, but she was still missing key pieces of the puzzle. One thing she knew for sure, she couldn't do this alone, she needed the help of everybody who was aware of Blake's condition. Ruby was top of mind, she might even require the help of Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch.

"I do too, Yang. Even though I'm not a particular fan of your brutish behavior and your atrocious puns, I admit that I've grown fond of you." A small smile broke through her ice. "But I think I have postponed your reunion with the rest long enough. They are probably waiting impatiently for you in our dorm."

As soon as Yang let go of her cheek the magic between them vanished. Yang stood up and made the motion to follow her, but Weiss shook her head. "You go ahead, I'll come in a bit. I promise."

Yang gave her warm smile before walking towards the massive wooden doors. She didn't miss how Weiss gingerly touched the place where Yang had cupped her cheek.

Almost jumping up the sets of stairs, Yang made her way towards their dorm. Her mind was so distracted that she almost crashed face first into the headmaster himself. "Woops, sorry professor."

Expecting a reproach by Professor Ozpin, she was incredibly surprised to hear him chuckle. "Miss Xiao Long, you know better than to go running through the corridors. You wouldn't want to get detention from Professor Goodwitch, now would you?"

"No sir, sorry for running into you." Yang laughed nervously.

"Good, then I expect you to learn all the classes you missed otherwise I may have to call Professor Goodwitch anyway. Now go, I'm sure you want to see your teammates as soon as possible." Yang nodded and continued her way , but Ozpin called after her: "Oh, and Yang?"

"Yes?" Yang was afraid for a second she was going to get punished after all.

"Good to have you back." Ozpin finished with a smile.

"Likewise, sir." She laughed, their headmaster truly was the best teacher on Remnant.

Before she knew it, she stood before the door of their dorm.

Not wanting to disturb her teammates at an inappropriate time - Not that she could imagine what an inappropriate time would be for Blake and Ruby - she knocked three times on the wood. Her mind went into the gutter just a little too fast. It seemed the alcohol from the previous nights wasn't completely out of her system yet. She groaned, the last thing she needed was her mind giving her indecent images of her partner and her sister.

Wait, had somebody actually answered her knocks on the door? She had been so distracted that she hadn't paid attention to a possible response. Should she open the door anyway? What other choice did she really have?

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and opened the door. The scene surprised her: Ruby was standing in the middle of the room hugging the tiny form of Blake. The sight of her sister and her partner made her heart flutter. It was only now that she realized just how much she had missed them. The two of them seemed to be so distracted by each other that they hadn't even noticed the door opening and had nor the source of their distress standing in the doorway.

Yang coughed loudly. "Am I, uh, interrupting something?"

Her sister spun around like a deer in the headlights. The surprise on her face made Yang wish she had a camera on her. "YANG!"

Ruby put Blake down on top of some table before tackling the unsuspecting Yang to the ground.

Yang chuckled. "Easy there sis, I still have a hangover from yesterday."

All of a sudden her sister punched her hard in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for leaving us without a word, you big, dumb oaf!" She exclaimed while beating the snot out of her sister. Her strikes were weak compared to what Yang was used to receiving; the blonde had trouble holding in her laughter.

"Isn't that Weiss' line?" She managed to squeak between her breaths and giggles.

Ruby ignored her and continued: "You're lucky I was here to take care of Blake while you were gone! Otherwise it had been Weiss' task and you know how she is when she has to skip class! And I told you not to drink so much alcohol!"

The flurry of punches stopped and her expression softened. "On a serious note, how are you? You had us worried sis, what if something had happened to you?"

When Yang regained her breath she looked right into the silver eyes. "I needed some time to calm down, Ruby, you of all people should understand that. I took a trip to Patch and visited mom. While I was there I went to some of the bars I used to go to, and no I didn't get into fight. Even though I should have given that one guy a punch for eyeing me up like that." Although she muttered the last part, she swore Ruby had heard her.

"I believe you, Yang, my mind was jumping to the worst conclusion. I thought you had disappeared just like… like _her_." Ruby's voice cracked; a thousand alarm bells began to ring inside Yang's head. She leaned up and trapped her sister in the biggest hug she could muster.

"Ruby, I'm so, so sorry. I was overflowing with so much rage that I was afraid I would hurt one of you. You know that is the last thing I want, right? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I brought you pain."

She was proud of her sister: a few years ago she would burst into tears whenever someone mentioned her mother. Not that Yang thought that crying was childish, of course.

"You wouldn't leave without a good reason, I know that. My mind, just - forget it. We're a team now, Yang, you aren't allowed to seclude yourself anymore. You don't have to face your problems alone. There once was a time when I needed your protection because I was too young, but that's in the past. I'm extremely grateful that you helped to shape me into what I am today and I want to repay you in some way. So let me take care of you for once, actually, let _us _take care of you for once. Whenever something is bothering you, big or small, you come to one of us, can you promise me that?"

Her sister was right. Since the death of her mother, Yang had taken over the role of taking care of Ruby. She had buried her own sadness and despair to help her sister forget hers. But all these years of trying to appear strong in front of others were weighing down on her. She had felt that all of her problems were entitled to herself, that she had to face them alone.

But she no longer needed to face them alone. Blake, Weiss and even Ruby were prepared to help her whenever she needed it. More importantly she had to accept the fact that Ruby was growing up and wasn't reliant on her big sister anymore.

"I will Ruby, I promise."

Her sister let her stern look linger for a few more seconds before it changed into her radiant smile. "Great! Oh – wait - you stay here!"

Confused, Yang sat up to see where Ruby had run off to. But before she knew it her sister stood in front of her again. "I want you to close your eyes and hold up your hands."

"O-Okay." Reluctantly, she shut her eyes and waited. She almost jumped as she felt something small drop in her hands.

"Alright, now open them."

Her heart almost stopped beating as she looked straight into a pair of amber eyes, more brilliant than the stars in the sky. Her hands were shaking as she choked out: "B-Blake?"

She noticed Blake was on the verge of tearing up herself. "Hello Yang."

Hearing her angelic voice again pushed her over the edge. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, but she didn't care; she was reunited with her best friend. It had only been three days, but now those three days felt like an eternity.

"I missed you, Yang. It was so quiet and cold without you."

"I'm sorry Blake." She was glad to see that her partner, although a bit disheveled, looked okay.

"It's okay, I understand why you wanted to be alone for a while. I have an apology to make myself. I shouldn't have said what I said. In the past I've always taken care of myself. But I realize that I can't do that anymore, not just physically. Call me spoiled, but I've grown quite fond of the company of others. I need you, Yang, I really do. Will you forgive me?" A few tiny droplets of water dripped onto Yang's hand.

"I already have Blakey. Ruby is right, I shouldn't isolate myself. I promised that I would always protect you; kind of difficult when I'm on the other side of the kingdom." She let a hearty laugh escape her lips. "We can't let Beacon lose their best tag team, now can't we? Just and me, Blakey; together we can take the world by force. So what do you say? Partners?"

Her little friend wiped away the last of her tears. "Absolutely."

* * *

**A/N:**

So, what is too mellow like I feared?

I'm done with the emotional stuff for a while, so expect some more antics and adventures in the upcoming chapters!

Onto reviews:

To meislovely:

Well spotted (although it was maybe a bit too obvious)!

To uberparagon:

Maybe not as fast as you (or I) had hoped, but here it is nonetheless! I'm always happy to see you pop up in the reviews!

To SilverCivic:

Glad to hear it, that was precisely what I was aiming for! To be honest, this chapter may be a little rushed, I'm not completely sure.

To dracohalo117:

Weiss will play a big part in the future, so I try to keep her shrouded in mystery for now.

To DarkMoonRaveWolf:

Great idea! I might just write that anyway if I'm able to find the time.

To ACH Taco:

AH! I know! I'm changing it while I'm reviewing my older chapters, but I haven't found the time yet to finish those. To be clear she is three inches tall.

To Emma:

Sorry to make you sad ;). There will be cute kitty moments, I PROMISE!

To Guest:

While I haven't much experience with writing team JNPR, that certainly isn't a bad idea. I'll keep it in mind.

To Iron-ninja:

I'M TRYING!

FireBreathingHamster:

Hope no more, here I am to deliver!

That was a lot of reviews! Thank you so much for those and for reaching almost 80 favorites and almost 120 followers!

Like always, If there is anything you would like to see, just ask! (no promises though)

Please review, follow and favorite and maybe Weiss will be nice to you too!

DragonSlayer out!

* * *

Ruby: I'm confused, why is Yang feeling all mushy inside for Blake?

Yang: Ruby! I told you not to read it!

Blake: And I have no idea where he gets that idea from.

Yang: Me neither! The fact that Blake and I would be together is, uh, preposterous.

Blake: What she said. I'm one hundred percent straight!

Ruby: But Blake, didn't you once tell me that-"

*Blake covers Ruby's mouth*

*Yang and Blake turn red*

Me: What?

*Suddenly Nora interrupts by smashing a hole in the wall*

Nora:Are you writing a story? You're writing a story without us?! I'm hurt! Sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one is not your fault though.

Me: Oh no.


End file.
